Snake Lord Potter
by Galleons 'n'Gold
Summary: Harry Potter finally snaps after being treated like a slave by the Dursleys. With a bit of accidental magic and a bit of luck, he stumbles upon a unique snake. Bonded and armed with peculiar powers, Harry walks away from Privet Drive to the Wizarding World. Now he's at Hogwarts, and no one knows what exactly or, who exactly is Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **M for slight language and and torture.

**Warnings: **Slightly-manipulative but not "evil"!Dumbledore, Megalomaniac Harry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All it's plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**A/N: **This chapter is updated and edited on 8/11/13. I thought it wise to do a light editing to the first few chapters. They were kind of written in hurry and I was not quite satisfied with them. Your comments are appreciated!

* * *

Italics for parseltongue.

* * *

A short scrawny boy could be seen walking down the road near Wisteria walk, towards his Aunt's and Uncle's house. It was only a modest kilometer away from their house over to the Surrey, in Little Whinging. A lot of bad memories lay there in past and in present time. He avoided as much as he could going back to that house. Harry felt oddly free staying outside than in, especially during summer time and this year round, it was no different.

He didn't liked it when he was shunned and bullied. Who would, be bullied and derive fun out of it? He tried to stay far as much as he could from Dudley and his friends. He was alone and he was okay with it. Sure he would like it if he had some company but it didn't matter to him, much.

After many years it just felt normal to him that his presence not be recognized except when he was required to do the dishes, the gardening, weeding, and all other petty works around the house. It was no use complaining anymore. He had learnt that lesson quite early not to say anything against Dudley or almost anything else. It was and probably will always be-his fault.

God he hated summers.

Dudley could almost be tolerated, if not on occasion where he would take out frustrations on him. At school, he only had to worry about him during recess and short breaks but in summer he had to watch his back every second, every day. He literally had no place to go. Vernon didn't acknowledge his presence much but when he did…

Harry gave an involuntary shudder. He could only hope so that times could change, a time when he wouldn't need to do things to survive and actually live. A time where he would be strong.

No, meanwhile he had to be cunning and extremely careful and fake obidience. By that, he needn't worry about them actually killing him by not giving him food or locking him up and forgetting him altogether.

He couldn't help but wince at the sight of the house. With utmost reluctance, he made his way into it, silently, hoping his presence wouldn't be recognized.

A high pitch shout made Harry's face blanch as Aunt Petunia came running forward. He couldn't help but wonder what wrong did he do now.

* * *

Harry potter was not having a good day. No, his good day's schedule would generally consist of doing chores. It would start in the morning cooking breakfast for the Dursleys while he sat somewhere kitchen eating a morsel of bread. Then his aunt would order to clean the house, the backyard, the garage and doing gardening while his aunt watched everything with a hawk eye. In noon he would be given something to eat, but never as much he wanted, or needed. Then he would probably hide in his 'room' to avoid any generally confrontations, with anyone. They would always end badly and Harry wanted to be left alone.

Were relatives always supposed to be like this? Harry couldn't help but wonder. What he wouldn't give to receive a hug, or warmth exuding from them. What he wouldn't give to call someone 'mom' or 'dad.'

He had then resolved, then and there. He would never show his true feelings or weakness. He couldn't possibly live up to his Aunt's and Uncle's expectation. Frankly, even Harry wouldn't do it for them if they told him with utmost sweetness to crawl up a hole and die. He had given up and shoved down those touchy feelings whenever they arose. Those feelings made his heart clench and his face would show the desperation and despair he was in. He hated being so…bare. His face was a cool mask of blankness. But some of the hurt currently showed when he was shoveling the dirt in back of the garden. Not the emotional hurt, but physical hurt. Harry Potter was really not having a good day.

The reason behind- Dudley Dursley. Harry was going about his 'good day' schedule when out of nowhere Dudley came in his way. Harry's face was impassive while he watch Dudley smirk; Harry knew he was in trouble. He slipped when he tried to run and managed to sprain his foot and gashes across his arms. When he finally reached home he found an irate aunt blathering about spoiled vegetables and him telling lies. He didn't even receive treatment for treatment for the wounds while Dudley was treated to a special dinner at a restaurant. Next day, Harry had to work again even when he was limping. His anger boiled when he saw a smug look on his aunt's face.

Bad things happened when Harry Potter was angry and he was currently on the verge of snapping. A comment later form his aunt, he did.

"Make sure to store those tools away boy! Unlike you they aren't cheap." With that his aunt headed back to the house. Harry's whole demeanor changed. The hot anger he felt suddenly went cold, ice cold. He didn't even realize the shovel held a distinct impression of his hand print embossed across handle bar. He didn't even realize the amount of magic gathered at an incredibly small focus in front of him. He didn't even realize the sudden coldness in the temperature around him, or the dark mist that surrounded him.

He did notice a huge snake in his garden when he came back after depositing tools in shed. Harry gawked at the snake which lay coiled up looking intently at him. The snakes had alternate stripes of blue and black while his eyes were cool grey with green slits. There was only one word Harry had when he saw when the snake, "Brilliant!" Harry frowned as it came out as a hiss and snarl.

"_Master!"_ The snake responded and harry took a step back. Odd things always happened when Harry Potter was around but even he knew that talking to snakes was not usual for him.

"_Wha…Who are you?"_ Harry asked and again he could feel the hiss coming out of his mouth.

"_Frost, the frostwinder."_ Replied the snake. Harry was sure he heard certain smugness in her…its voice.

"_You made me master. Your magic made me, summoned me."_ Harry was not definitely sure he heard sort of confusion behind her…its voice. 'Why am I thinking of her as a female?' Harry asked to himself.

"_How…?" _Harry whispered and then added with a force,"_I'm not your master!"_ He didn't fancy any one becoming someone's servant.

"_You don't want me Master? I…I shall do as my Lord commands if that's his wish…"_ Harry winced at the hurt in her voice. This time he was sure the snake was a female.

"_That's not what I meant!" _Harry added hastily. He finally had someone to have a decent conversation and he would be foolish to let it go. This snake appeared to be different. Moreover, he could be useful. Harry couldn't tell how but he knew instinctively. Harry's eyes widened as the stripes brightened and then returned as they were before.

"_You want me then, My Lord!"_ The snake almost felt happy and Harry smiled in relief. Back in his mind he calculated how he would exact revenge on the Dursley. But first things first.

"_What can you do for me?"_ Harry felt a bit uncomfortable ordering her servant but it seemed she was created by him to serve him. He'll just have to wait and see what happens next.

"_Many things My Lord!" _The snake seemed exuberant and proceeded to show the forstfyre. The grass around her disintegrated in what appeared to be particles of frost. Harry moved forward see exactly what the newly formed frost and the green tint was still visible in the particles. With a quick movement the snake appeared on his arm and shrunk to an appropriate size. 'There is no way that was humanly possible' Harry thought. Various theories were now running past his mind on how painfully he would torture Dursley. With that he asked the question that he was eager to ask, "_Are you poisonous?"_

"_Of course My Lord!" _Harry smiled at her antics. She was currently nuzzling his hands. She then stopped an looked at him intently. Harry swore he felt her nervous or a bit anxious.

"_My venom isn't that potent My Lord! It can be if you would wish or…"_ the snake left the sentence hanging. Harry gently asked her to go on.

"_Or if you chose to bond with me."_ Harry stiffened momentarily. He didn't know what bonding meant and was a bit surprised at her saying. What happened next was completely unexpected by Harry.

"_It's not necessary My Lord. I should never have exceeded my bounds! Forgive my blatant disrespect."_ The snake was hysteric and shrunk down to fit in his palms. He felt the snake quiver and for a moment he was disgusted with himself. He never wanted to hurt her not anyone who would deliberately try to mean him harm. But he also wanted to be powerful, to be feared so no one ever dared to.

"_It's fine frost, the frostwinder." _Harry felt weird at addressing him thus but shrugged it off.

"_What's a bond and what do I have to do." _The snake grew in size, and began caressing her body against his skin.

"_I don't quite know My Lord. I do know that it's a possibility to form a bond with you. It would allow me to be more powerful when you allow me to pledge myself to you formally." _Harry weighted his options and then decided to go ahead with it.

"_All right! Do it."_ The snake was bounding with enthusiasm and some of it showed on harry's face too.

"_I Frost, the frostwinder pledge myself to Lord, Harry James Potter to serve and protect him till he commands me to do so otherwise."_ The snake looked expectantly at him as if he was to say something in return. The next words naturally flowed out of him.

"_I accept!"_ Harry could feel a flow of something originating from both, the snake and himself and it connected. Harry felt a bit weak and dizzy and chose wisely to sit on the ground. The pain returned with force and he winced. 'So that's what the bond entails.' Harry thought and smirked afterwards. It felt to him that some of the energy had transferred to his snake. Harry smiled a true smile and he was proud to say 'his' snake. There was a nagging thought at the back of his head and he thought it better to ask her.

The snake in question was currently baring her proud fangs. Harry was impressed at the length and the sharpness of it. There was something magical about her now, harry could practically feel it.

"_Is it possible to create more like you with a specific purpose?"_ The snake snapped her mouth shut and replied, "_Yes."_ The smile became even larger and he laughed. The smile was soon cut short by irate voice of his aunt.

"Get your filthy body off my garden freak and go take a shower!" Instantly harry's whole demeanor changed.

"_They shall pay!"_ Both Harry and his snake said at the same time.

"Yes aunt Petunia." Harry said with a smile. Her aunt was taken aback by the reaction. While she was plotting the ways to make the 'freaks' life living hell she was quite oblivious to what harry was planning for her.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he scanned various devices kept on his shelf. It seemed that Harry Potter was showing signs of accidental magic. A proud tear slid across his cheeks and he was filled with pride at budding wizard. Mentally he congratulated himself for arriving at a wonderful decision of putting Harry with his blood relatives. The sour taste hit his taste buds as he popped his lemon drop and he went in temporary dizziness as the shock hit his brain. He absolutely loved himself and was thrilled with the results. He was a bit anxious before when his instruments were ideally buzzing away only indicating to him that he was alive. It made him wonder if his core was gone in few years he grew up. Now he got proof that he was maturing and his instruments were functioning as they were supposed to. He conveniently chose to forget all the plots and schemes he had designed for the boy to trust him explicitly. Only Dumbledore knew the hardships the boy would face when he grew up and the ultimate sacrifice required of him. It was but natural that he get a taste of those hardships he was going to face.

'What wizard would like to live as a muggle?' Dumbledore thought it to be insane. At least the fame won't go to his head.

Right now he was content that he was able to give him a normal childhood that he so deserved, with muggles, of course. No, he very much like Harry Potter being just like the other muggleborn children. Trustworthy and adoring! All he now required was to gain his trust and all his schemes...uh… plans would fall in place.

What Dumbledore couldn't realize that he was absolutely right. And wrong.

* * *

**_ A/N: _**Let me know if I should continue this story further. Don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow! Just Wow. I'm thrilled at all the response I received. You know just what to make a budding writer happy. Criticism is appreciated too!(As long as it's constructive) English isn't my first language and I realize that it seems a bit off. I have sent requests to beta's but they have yet to reply. If any of you are Beta out there please PM me. No seriously I do need a beta. I have updated the summary!

**A/N 1:** Harry will not be paired with Volde, not in slash nor as mentor. I have designed Harry's character as a bit of Megalomaniac and as the story progresses, Harry will come to view Hogwarts as his home. Since snakes are very territorial creatures I don't see Harry sharing his power base with him. As for slash, I haven't written ever and won't try to. I'm all for bromance but seriously I can't!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics_ for parseltongue.

* * *

Evening passed by swiftly but for once in her life Petunia couldn't fathom the slight smile on the freaks face. It seemed that she was the only one who noticed that smile, others were too busy drooling over the food to thinks otherwise. She had given him extra chores and even went as far as locking him in his cupboard. But the smile still didn't disappear. Well, she would give no food to the brat for the next two days and see if that smile didn't disappear. It also seemed a good idea to call Marge here for a weekend and that will teach the freak a nice lesson. Yes, she smiled in satisfaction and begun eating food enthusiastically.

Harry Potter was trying very hard not to lash out. Neither could his snake. She seemed to want to chop the neck out of her body but harry had managed to placate her, for the moment. The plan was set, and that's all that mattered. Soon the Dursley retired into the drawing room to watch some program on tele. For some reason, Petunia was being quite smug about something. Vernon and Dudley were glued in front of the screen.

Harry smirked, 'Like father like son.' He went back to his 'room' and began his final preparations. An hour later the sound from the living room died out and he could hear the 'thump' 'thump' 'thump' of the footsteps climbing up the stairs. Harry was too nervous to sleep and tossed about in his hard wooden board.

Vernon's snores were all the indication that Harry needed that they had finally asleep. He turned to face his servant. Harry's nervousness must have shown as she appeared to be quite alert despite her eyes being closed. The forked tongue coming out was all the indication Harry needed that she was indeed, alert.

"_You know what you have to do?"_ Harry asked, silently hoping that she would agree.

"_Yes My Lord." _The snakes eyes popped open and harry still couldn't fathom the grayness in her eyes or the blue slits.

"_Do it."_ Harry hissed and sound felt strange even to him. Harry watched as the snake slowly disappeared. He opened the cupboard and calmly made his way to the fridge.

"Ah, Dudley's delicious chocolates!" Harry said his voice dripping with venom. He proceeded to calmly eat all of those and the leftovers in the oven. It was the mark of confidence on his snake that harry was eating peacefully sat on the dining table while Dursley's were incapacitated. He wondered if they even aware to know what bit them. 'Apparently not!' Harry thought. His stomach was as full as it could get and stifled a yawn. It was time to sleep peacefully and harry gladly welcomed the sleep. He smiled blissfully as the snake appeared besides him and gave a sharp nod. Things were about to change for Harry Potter for better, and with that thought he closed his eyes and welcomed the sleep.

* * *

Harry stirred, his biological clock reminding him to wake up. He felt the snake coiled on his arm and it proved to remind him that all was not a dream. He had no trouble accepting that magic was real, the proof was staring right in front of him.

He learnt quite a few things about the 'winders' in particular. Frostwinder had a lifespan of a month before they disintegrate into cold ash after laying eggs. But this bond enabled her to live beyond that and keep her stable. 'The sneaky snake' Harry thought fondly. He didn't want to lose his friend so fast. No, he wanted that she could be with him as long as he lived. The only thing harry had to bear was the reactive energy emitted by the snake if she were to disintegrate. It seemed to harry that this magical energy was supposed to either make her bigger, better or kill her. There was no middle path.

Harry shook out of his musings, there was still a month left before he had to worry about it. Till that time he hoped to take care of the Dursley problem. He could always kill them if they tried anything similar but chances of them acting decent or even civil were low. It was time to see the results of his plans and got up to get dressed.

'A new day, a new life!' Harry thought enthusiastically. He made into the kitchen and prepared himself delicious pancakes and an omelet. He loved cooking when his aunt wasn't around.

Thus it was a happy harry sat on the chair eating breakfast and juice when Dudley came down. It seemed that he had followed the smell of breakfast into the dining room.

"What are you doing on the table freak?" Dudley asked hoping to get a rise out of him. Harry was just contented with eating his breakfast.

"Wait till dad catches you eating on the table." Dudley smirked and placed his humongous butt on the chair. His smirk didn't remain on his face longer as he was horrified that there was no breakfast for him.

"MUM!" Dudley wailed. He waited in anticipation of her mother rushing down the stairs to sort the matter out. After five minutes of absolutely nothing at all, Dudley cracked his knuckles threateningly at harry.

"You'll make my breakfast freak, or else." Harry burped and took a deep sigh of satisfaction. It only angered Dudley more and he took a swing at him. Harry however was waiting for this and he slammed the glass right across the Dudley's face.

Unfortunately for Harry the glass didn't break but it managed to disorient Dudley. Harry seized his chance and gave a kick to the shins. Dudley was now on the floor wailing. With a swift kick on the mouth he managed to shut him up. It also burst open his lip.

"Are you alright Dudley?" Harry kicked hard on his nose and again on his mouth to shut him up.

"You should be more careful Dudley. Stairs can be slippery you know?" Harry kicked hard in his stomach. He derived great satisfaction on hearing 'oof'. How many times he had been punched in the guts. Harry took a deep breath and placed himself right in front of his face.

"You will keep quiet about this Dudley." Harry stood on his hand preventing him to do anything funny.

"Who knows one of these days you might actually fall from the stairs and break your neck?" Harry snarled. He could smell the distinct smell of urine and looked down to find that Dudley had actually wet himself.

"Make your own breakfast!" With another kick to Dudley's bum harry took the dishes to the sink. He opened the newspaper and started reading in quiet; as quiet as it could get with Dudley on the floor whimpering.

* * *

Harry spent his day shopping for clothes in the shops nearby while Dudley was safely locked up in the cupboard. Harry laughed at the antics of the boy. The pounding on the door, the shrieks for help and the subsequent resignation to fate. Harry had been through it all and it was now Dudley's turn to suffer the same fate as he had. 'That'll teach him a lesson he won't ever forget.'

The Dursleys were moaning in pain when harry had stood outside their door. The snake had the right idea of freezing their bones. Harry had a brilliant idea to extend the damage to their joints. As planned the snake had not left any bite mark on their skin. If ever they managed to get to hospital the doctor would simply say that they had a severe case of frostbite.

'Vernon would probably lose his limbs' Harry thought as he bought another T-shirt and added to his pile. He would never be able to hurt him again. He had wisely taken money out of his wallet. With a thick wad of cash he went on a shopping spree. He couldn't wait to see the reaction of his aunt and uncle when he wore new clothes. His snake was currently watching over Dudley if he tried anything funny. He had shut up pretty quickly once he had stomped on him.

All he was to do now was to go back to his house and claim the room of Dudley and play the video games on the Tele. Harry entered the house and found his uncle and his aunt seated on sofa. They were looking quite pale and harry could see their feet had colored black.

"HOW DARE YOU BEAT UP MY DUDDERS!" Petunia screeched. Vernon mustered up the courage to walk up to him looking murderous. It took quite awhile for him to reach Harry. Meanwhile harry was calmly looking to where his snake was seated and somehow he could tell sense him behind Dudley, poised to strike. With a swift move Vernon was knocked off his feet and Harry stomped his already darkened feet.

The effect was instantaneous. Harry never imagined Vernon could howl so loudly in pain. With a swift kick to his face managed to shut him up temporarily. A thud nearby alerted him to the other two bodies lying on the ground. Petunia seemed to be struggling to get up and dudley seemed to be trapped in invisible bounds. With renewed vigor he stepped over to Vernon's other foot. Harry smirked as he howled in pain, again.

"You never disappoint me Uncle." Harry said now stomping hard on Vernon's nose.

"What was it you said to me Uncle?" Harry now attacking the bloodied mass of Vernon furiously.

"You should take you punishment in silence!" Harry roared. This brought up quite of past deeds and Harry began hitting Vernon with fists. He clearly remembered the belt and how his back seared in pain on countless occasions. The body of Vernon soon become limp and Harry regained some sense and rushed to call ambulance. Meanwhile, he proceeded to drag Dudley back to the cupboard and lock him up with the snake in it. Harry laughed at the Petunia's frozen expression of terror and watched in satisfaction as she could only watch.

"I own you Aunt Petunia. And I will make you suffer." Harry proceeded to laugh in a snake like manner. It was truly a scary sight to find one laughing in hisses and snarls. Petunia was glad that she had just emptied the bladder before coming downstairs. It offered her some comfort when she was faced with blazing green eyes.

* * *

Harry had pulled a master stroke when the ambulance finally arrived. The frozen terror on his face, the worry and the tears; it was perfect and they ate it all up. How could a boy after all beat the man to a pulp. Harry had then filled in the gaps on how his 'Poor Uncle' had been having some problem with his legs. Looking at the obese giant, they didn't disagree in the slightest. They were even considering that Vernon Dursley might have a minor stroke.

Petunia proved to be difficult but she too was taken to hospital for her checkup. Nurses told her that she was just being 'hysteric' about everything and it was quite common thing when someone close suffers from accident.

Harry realized two things as he now lay in his soft bed. One, he needed to be powerful and two he needed more 'friends' for himself. This might have shown on his face as the snake prodded him gently.

"_Is there a way to be more powerful Frost_?" Harry asked sincerely and added, "_How can I use this magic more? I'm not as quick as you nor have the abilities you possess._" Harry sounded dejected, almost scared.

"_You can My Lord. You just have to do it."_ For a moment harry thought that she sounded a bit bold but he shrugged it off. Maybe, it was the way they communicated, when they wanted to put a point across.

"_What about bonds? Are there any to make me... you know more like you?"_ Harry was just plain inquisitive. He didn't think there was any way one could change into a snake or appear snake like. But then again, who knows what magic could really do? The snake in question was frozen, looking at Harry critically.

"_There exists My Lord... Its too dangerous, you could die My lord."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Blood bond, My Lord."_

_"What does it do?"_

_"Borrows the characteristics of one another My Lord."_

_"All characteristics?"_

_"Usually the best ones My Lord, magic usually disallows to be harmed if its not intended in a ritual." _

_"So the bond is formed or not. There is no in-between?"_

_"Yes, My Lord, there is not." _Harry was too excited to sleep and it took only a fraction to arrive at the decision.

"_How to do it?" _Harry asked and the snake obliged.

With a gash on her own skin and blood dripping from harry's hand, they both connected.

* * *

**A/N: **Leave a review. It takes only a moment and helps me to write better.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow! Just Wow. I'm thrilled at all the response I received. And no Harry won't be getting a Volde-nose! Lol, that made me laugh a bit!

**A/N 1:** I haven't considered pairing at this time, but suggestions are welcome. I should mention that Harry is of age 10, currently. A relatively short chapter, kind of in-between. I have no idea what Harry's supposed to do till he goes to Hogwarts. Any suggestions are welcome! Seriously!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics_ for parseltongue.

* * *

Harry was in pain, a lot of pain. It was an achievement he didn't acknowledge that he wasn't screaming. His uncle had thought that particular lesson a long time ago. Even though feeling a thousand ice cold needles slowly tearing blood vessels apart was not a feeling anyone should feel. To top it off his head was pounding wildly and his breathing was highly erratic.

"How could I be so foolish?" Harry moaned in pain. The sheets were wrapped tightly around him and he was curled up in a fetal position. Tears marred his pillow and he was clinging on to it as if he was hanging for his dear life. His snake wasn't faring well either. She was coiled up tightly across a pillow and squeezing it in a death grip. Harry was glad that it wasn't his body the snake had chosen to coil up against. He was sure that if she had, it would surely mean more pain for him and certainly more broken bones.

"The nature of blood itself was opposite, for starters!" Harry berated himself. He was a fool indeed for not considering that particular aspect. Snakes were cold-blooded creatures while human were not. They were warm-blooded. That should've been his first clue to at least think before committing to the act. His second clue should've been that the snake, a snake which had an affinity towards ice.

No, Harry all but forgot about all these things. Twice there had been the temptation of passing out. He had refrained from choosing. He wouldn't welcome death. If all Dursley's had taught him was to survive. No one deserved such treatment he had undergone but he had come out alive. That meant something to him and he would never give up his life just because he couldn't bear pain!

"_Master… I can't. Take care of the egg, cold during the day and hot during… the night."_ Frost said feebly. At that moment Harry knew what was going to happen before it happened. The snake disintegrated in front of his eyes only to be replaced by a small egg. The cold-ash surrounded it and Harry could make out distinct blue and black dots on the white egg-shell. Tears shone from Harry's eyes as he watched his snake disintegrate. She had been his first friend, and now he was all alone. It stung him deeply to know that she just died.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital the venom was slowly leaving their bodies. The doctors were puzzled at the strange bluish hue on their legs. Vernon was horrified that he might have to cut off his legs to prevent further spread of frostbite. Of course he knew that the freak had to do something with it. He couldn't bloody well tell that to the doctor. All thoughts of hatred were momentarily suspended as he contemplated his situation.

But suddenly, he felt the pain from his legs leaving him. The already stiff joints were stiff no more! With a triumphant smirk on his face he rose from his bed and ripped out all the wires monitoring his body. He ordered Petunia to take care of all the bills and forms and practically ran out of the room. Ignoring all the protests of the nurse, he confidently strode out of the hospital and boarded a taxi. His first stop was a visit to a gun shop. With a no-nonsense attitude he asked, "Give me the best shotgun you have!"

The shopkeeper was just finishing up the business with a customer and signalled his presence. Vernon was busily dreaming about how he would be splattering the guts all across the floor. His eyes widened marginally when he saw the shopkeeper carrying a gun.

"Here you are sir, pump-action Remington shotgun. Best if you want to blast those clay pigeons from a reasonable distance."

"How effective is it, at short distance?"

"Oh." The shopkeeper smirked.

"It'll splatter anything you shoot at all across the surroundings!" The murderous glint in Vernon's eyes brightened considerably.

"I'll take it!" The shopkeeper smiled nervously as he asked, "Cash or credit card?"

Vernon Dursley called for a taxi again, but no taxi would stop at the site of a man carrying a shotgun. Vernon couldn't really fathom why he was getting strange looks all around him. He cursed about hospital being far from Surrey and how he wanted to get there as soon as possible.

Inside the shopkeeper had a gut feeling that the man was going to do something very stupid. He promptly informed the authorities about a strange man in front of his shop waving shotgun around waving his hands to the people. The police didn't pay any heed to such 'gut-feeling' things but coming from an arms and ammunition dealer, they certainly thought it otherwise. It also helped that they had gotten similar calls from the near vicinity area describing a man matching the same description.

They gathered their best men to apprehend the man for questioning.

* * *

Marge Dursley was making her way the surrey. She had heard Petunia rambling about them being in the hospital and Dudley being all alone in the house. She was deeply disturbed about Petunia mumbling about her nephew did to land them in hospital. In an instant it all became clear to her, Petunia had lost her marbles! But what could she expect from her. She had never liked Petunia much and while she couldn't give an outright insult to her, she could sure make visit worthwhile. Her dog ripper surely made her frightened enough for Marge to enjoy the discomfort on her faces.

Her dog also liked to piss in the house occasionally and Marge just loved the look on Petunia's face scrounged up in disgust. It felt great that she couldn't say anything against it. She snapped out of musing and looked at her watch. She had made good time and would be reaching the house in less than two hours. She smiled as she petted her dog. She never really went anywhere without him.

* * *

Dudley Dursley was currently pounding the door with all his might. He desperately wanted to go to the loo and was in no position to do so. It seemed they had forgotten all about him. Where in the world was his mum? How dare she leave him here, a place where the freak slept? He had a fitful sleep that night in the cupboard. Something invisible had been wrapped across his face prevented him from screaming out. Once he had been freed from it he had screamed on top of his lungs but no one had listened. The thick wooden door had done its job well of muffling the scream.

Now on top of it he was extremely hungry. He had never been without food for so long. He couldn't take it anymore a strange smell filled the cupboard. A smell Dudley never wanted to smell in his life.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was ecstatic watching all the instruments going on over-ride. It seemed that young Harry was showing sure signs of accidental magic. He wondered for a brief moment if he should go and see what he was doing but then thought otherwise. No, it would be wise to keep him in the dark about such displays of power and then he would personally go at the day of his 11th birthday and give him the letter.

He could clearly see the expressions etched on Harry's face when he displayed feats of Magic. Awe and wonder. He had seen the same look of wonder on countless such Muggleborns; a bit of passive legilimency proved that they felt certain trust to him when he mentioned the mysterious school of Magic and he being the Headmaster. Yes, that would indeed make Harry trust him more. With that thought his eyes drifted towards a bowl containing lemon drops.

His resolve broke and with a swift moment he grabbed a handful of sour-sweet candy and a bunch of mint flavored cockroach clusters in the other. It was time to test out how these two candies tasted when eaten simultaneously. Of course if it didn't work out it would be the fault of cockroach clusters. He could never imagine his beloved lemon drops at fault, ever. Not even the staff dared to badmouth lemon drops to his face.

It was so much better than to do anything else.

* * *

"No!" Harry whispered. His resolve was faltering. Everything was fading from the view. His sight was trained on the egg and with a shaking hand he had proceeded to place the egg covered in a cloth into the freezer. His face was devoid of color and he collapsed on the kitchen floor.

"I… I promised her!" He whispered. All the time around, the dark mist had been gathering around his body. Harry Potter felt suddenly very heavy as the sensations begun fading away, first from the peripheries of the arms and legs and then towards his entire body.

There never had been a confirmed blood bond formed between a human and a snake. Neither could take the pain it entailed, eventually it broke them until darkness claimed them. Nature prevented such sudden mutation, a merger of opposites no less! Such rapid mutation of species was unheard of, it was impossible. People had died within an hour and yet Harry Potter just refused to die. He had been feeling the pain since last night and it was soon to be noon!

It was three hours later; Harry sniffed the disgusting smell around him. He felt strangely comforted in being on the floor. He could also hear the car being parked just outside the driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive. He could also hear the soft 'woof' of the dog.

Harry was just hoping that it wouldn't be her. He had to cover his ears when he heard the loud 'Bang' 'Bang' 'Bang' and then the key turning in the lock. It was her, it was Aunt Marge. Harry did the only thing he could think at the moment. He collected his egg from the fridge and ran out of the back door. The movement had been so swift, so fluid that Harry was amazed with himself. But he didn't have the time to analyze all the things. It was time to run, time to stay safe, time to hide.

He vowed that he would come back to claim his place back. He vowed to make them pay for what they did to him. He vowed to take revenge.

What Harry Potter didn't know currently, what none of the wizards knew was Harry Potter was emitting his own siren. A siren of his unique magical signature across the Great Britain; the reptilian group stirred for the brief moment, hissing in disbelief.

It couldn't be possible, it just wasn't. The siren of magic could seldom be heard from powerful magical snakes. They had only heard on occasions form the king of snakes, Basilisk. They had also heard it from the the great Dragons. The constant hum of magical aura was already known to them. But this just wasn't. Who was more powerful then the basilisk, the Dragons? All they had to do was follow the siren, and they would find out. And follow they did!

* * *

**A/N:** I like toying around Dumbledore. What could that wizard possibly do in his free times? Sure, every year he had to go find a new DADA teacher, but most of those it seemed he did through correspondence. Horace Slughorn was the only one that seemed to resist. Dumbledore's 6th year may have been the only one where he earned his paycheck. Minerva might be handling day to day business in the school. I'm quite content in portraying Headmaster as an addict who has his 'small' problems. Maybe he likes playing angry birds! Get it? (*wink *wink).

Leave a review. It takes only a moment and helps me to write better.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **You guys are amazing. Your reviews are bearing fruit! Here's an early chapter! I'm thrilled at all the response I received.

**A/N 1:** I haven't considered pairing at this time, but suggestions are welcome. I do love the idea of Dursley's being tortured by fate. I have no idea what Harry's supposed to do till he goes to Hogwarts. Any suggestions are welcome! Seriously!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics_ for parseltongue.

* * *

Trouble and Vernon Dursley never went together. Vernon was most careful in his dealings that were classified to be less than legal. Everyone was doing one thing or another which classified to be barely legal and Vernon was not above it. In fact, he had sunk his teeth a bit deeper in those shady dealings at Grunnings Co. No, no way in the world could they know about it, could they? No, not even once Vernon Dursley was in trouble with the law.

It also meant that he had no experience whatsoever if he ever got into trouble. He was a deer (an abnormally fat one!) to be caught in the headlights of the law.

A drop of sweat trickled down his forehead as he waited patiently in the interrogation room. His eyes eying the door weighing in his chances meanwhile, the officers were busy drinking coffee. There was no solid case against him and they would probably give him a warning and a fine. There were just some routine questions that needed to be asked and then he would be free to go. It's not as if he had done anything wrong had he? The sipped their coffee in contentment and sighed as they really had no heavy workload today. With their mood lighter, they walked into the room.

"Good evening Mr. Dursley. You know the reason why you're here?"

"I'm not speaking anything until I have my lawyer with me!" Vernon roared.

'That'll teach 'em.' Vernon thought. Vernon knew that lawyers would take him out of trouble, he had seen on the telly countless of times. He didn't trust these police officers, not one bit. The two police officers exchanged curious looks.

"Mr. Dursley, this is just routine questioning. There is no need for the lawyer." Officer said in a polite voice. In the back of the mind he was already beginning to wonder why one would require a lawyer for such a petty matter. The same thought occurred to his adjacent colleague and the officers standing outside.

"Get me everything on the Vernon Dursley; his financial records, where he lives, what he does, everything!" A nondescript senior officer commanded.

"You think you can just harass a good upstanding citizen and get away with it! I want my lawyer! I know my rights!" Vernon commanded and smiled in satisfaction as he rattled the two officers out.

"As you wish, Mr. Dursley, you may call your lawyer." With that two police officers walked out. They really couldn't do anything until the lawyers arrived. Vernon smirked as they walked out, what he didn't know was they were already preparing a case on him.

"Does he have a gun permit?" An officer asked as they started with a basics.

"Yes, he does." Came the reply. He continued further, "But not the one which allows him to carry a shotgun."

"Ignorance perhaps?"

"On his part, maybe. But on the dealer's part, I don't think so. Call the dealer and say he's needed for questioning. Threaten him that his permit might be at stake, if he refuses to cooperate." It was an interesting thing the dealer had said when he was questioned about the 'Shotgun' case. He was quite adamant that he did see that the permit granted him the right to acquire a shot-gun. Furthermore, he was quite sure that this wasn't the one Vernon Dursley provided. He had clearly checked the permit before he handed him the shotgun.

"Any chance that they both might be genuine?" Officer asked with a sly smile.

"Check the records and call in someone from Authentications." The officer replied, clearly thinking otherwise. The checks on the records were enough to know that the permit was fake.

With that the ball started rolling against Vernon Dursley, officers were sure that it wouldn't stop till all the bowling pins hadn't knocked down. Vernon Dursley felt the chill up his spine that he nothing to do with the Air Conditioning in the room.

* * *

Marge Dursley opened the door and felt the smell she had so often felt around her house. She was already in a bad mood after she got delayed by traffic and she really wanted to go to the hospital to visit Vernon later on. She scrounged up her nose in disgust at the smell. What could you expect when numerous dogs pooped around the house one or two times a day? And thus to say that she was nauseated was saying something.

She could easily trace the smell back to the cupboard. She knew that the freak stayed here and had half a mind to leave it as it were. But she really wanted the smell to go and it would be a great thing if the freak will have to clean his filth.

She inched closer, holding her breath; the food was jumping to her throat and she really didn't want to puke. She had eaten the best bacon and wine before arriving after all. With that she opens the door and the smell intensified an instant. It hit Marge so strongly that she could just taste the food mixed with bile. Combined with the sight of the vomit and Dudley state of clothes, she promptly unloaded her food contents on him. A horrified Dudley promptly began crying. He had never been so humiliated in his life.

* * *

Petunia Dursley was in a hurry to get home. She had spent the night in the hospital shrieking and shouting, which didn't help her case. The doctor had the nerve to hint that he wanted to perform some medical tests! She had vehemently stated that it was all the fault of the boy but Doctor looked at her like she was a mentally disturbed patient!

Her Dear Dudders was at home all alone with the boy and she could do nothing about it. The freak had the nerve to threaten her that he would silence her son forever! That didn't mean she wasn't worried for the boy. He was locked in the cupboard for god's sake. What mother could possibly see her boy locked up in that cupboard? It had spiders in it, SPIDERS! More problems came her way when Vernon decided to run at once he felt good. She was left with filling up various forms and the Doctors were insistent on keeping her for observation.

Then, she had snapped. And then she started screaming and attacking Doctors. And then she was grabbed and tied up. And then she started cursing the freak for all she was worth. And then she was put to sleep, forcibly.

What she didn't realize that Doctors were adding a 'Nervous Breakdown' to the list of problems and grew concern about the children under her care. They promptly alerted the authorities to take a look at their house for the state of children. It was about to get a whole lot of complicated!

* * *

The panic had been subsided, his breath had calmed down. But, every time he would hear a car passing by, a dog bark, and a kid shout, his senses would instantly be on high alert. His heart would beat frantically and his motor muscles would fire up, ready for action. It didn't help that he was hearing strange hissing sounds from near surroundings. But otherwise he was perfectly fine. He was disturbed on the fact that he was twitching for tasting fresh meat. He had no need for his glasses and he promptly discarded them. His fingers had been elongated slightly and if seen properly it looked like the skin was stretched over his bones.

Only concern was the egg and he cared for it like his life depended on it. He could literally feel the magical pulse growing bigger and brighter each passing moment. He laughed out when he checked his pockets. He had 200 pounds with him, he considered it a jackpot and he would spend it very wisely. He was thinking of boarding a train, going far away from London to a village, perhaps. His uncle was ruthless and he was not ready to discard the possibility of him being hunt down. Paranoia gripped him from time to time, but he let go. Inside he knew that there must be some changes in his body or magic but this was not the time to expound on it. It was time to hide, to stay safe and protect the egg.

Thus he walked on for hours, on the path not quite noticing the electrical circuitry burning up nearby street lights and other electronic gadgets. Occasionally he would feel magic in the surroundings and he would stare at the site for quite some time till a house or some birds in surrounding reveal themselves. His sight would go funny and he would see different colors that were well, just weird.

He knew not for how long he walk cradling the egg but sun was setting down and he was getting hungry. He promptly made his way to the food court and treated himself to a hamburger and some fries.

* * *

Marge Dursley almost wet herself when she saw who had rang their doorbell but all her bodily fluids turned to ice as the reason they were on her doorstep penetrated her brain.

"To whom am I speaking to, Mrs.?" Marge recognized authority in her tone and she replied crisply, "Marge Dursley, sister of Vernon Dursley."

"We're here today to perform a welfare assessment on the charges of Petunia Dursley; her son Dudley Dursley and her nephew Harry Potter."

"I'm quite busy at the moment! Come back later." Snapped Marge Dursley. She had to get rid of the filth left behind by Dudley and tempers were already running high. The freak was nowhere to be seen.

"Petunia Dursley is currently under psychiatric ward; she was heard cursing her nephew Harry Potter with explicit threats to kill him. We can come back later, if you want with police force, of course." The nondescript officer said with a smirk.

Marge was panicking. "Sorry officer but he's not home at the moment."

"Nevertheless, we would like to know where his room is and how in general he is treated. We are also supposed to check on her son Dudley Dursley. Is he here?" The nondescript officer was finding it hard to keep temper out of his voice.

"Yes." Came the short response.

"We would like to check on him and ask a couple of questions." Marge winced on hearing the sharpness of the voice.

'Why, oh why did I have to come here in the first place!?' She screamed mentally.

"Oh… All right! Come in."

Just as Marge, the first thing they noted was the smell. It never did fade and Marge hadn't cleaned it properly. Apparently puking again on the barely cleaned floor board didn't clean it up.

"Dudley!" Marge said in a sickly sweet voice. "Someone's here to see you." Dudley came rushing down and whined at the same time.

"The freak slept in my room!" he exclaimed to his aunt and turned to face the visitors.

"Who's the freak, Dudley?" a woman officer asked politely.

"His name's Harry. He's no one you'd like to meet." Dudley said smartly while Marge made shushing gestures besides him.

"Does he do that often, Dudley? Sleep in your bed, I mean." Women officer asked politely still.

"No, he doesn't dare to. Wait till dad gets back home, though. He'll teach the freak a lesson!" Dudley said in a pompous tone. Marge had gripped his shoulders but it sent a wrong message to Dudley.

"Won't he Aunt. Maybe…" His eyes shone like he had added two and two together, without any help!

"Maybe you can set your dog off on to him again Aunt Marge! He can even bite his leg! The freak won't even be able to walk straight again."

"I see Dudley. Where does Harry usually sleep?" The women's tone was now cold.

"The cupboard over there, of course!" Dudley said happily. All was going to be right again.

Something was bothering her though. "Dudley, has your daddy told you not to talk about this?"

The boy looked at her, his little piggy eyes accusing her of being stupid. "Well of course he has, I'm never to talk about it outside the house."

All the four people marched swiftly over to the place and swung open the cupboard. It was empty, with a nauseating smell all around it. All four exchanged looks, they clearly wanted to ask one question next.

"Where is he, Marge Dursley? Where is Harry Potter?" Marge let out a nervous giggle.

"I wasn't there when he arrived!" All four exchanged looks again, they had one thing on their mind.

"Get forensics down her, now!"

* * *

Harry kept a low profile throughout the time he was at the food court. The cashier didn't give him funny looks and Harry breathed in relief. At least his face was human enough! He promptly walked away from the court without a backward glance.

'At least one good thing came out of this.' Harry smiled bitterly. His hunger had been sated with only a burger and some fries. 'Aunt Petunia and his uncle raised me right.' Harry thought cruelly. He froze in his mid-rant. He was almost 20 minutes away from the king's cross station and he felt something tickling his entire spine. He did what he had done before; he stared, intently. Soon the shapes blurred around him and vivid colors replaced his vision. At a distance, he could see the most complex of color webs webbed he had ever seen.

He shook his head; he was intrigued. He made his way back to the crossing and read the street signs. He strolled down to the street he wanted to visit, his eyes widened as he read street sign 'Grimmauld Street' pointing straight ahead.

* * *

**A/N: **Reading back, I've made the character of Dudley a bit more stupid than I intended to. Ah well, never did like the fellow. What sort of person are you if you require someone to save your life to change the opinion of him. Also, I seriously don't know where to put Harry for an year. For a brief moment I did consider putting him in Chamber of Secrets, though. Do tell what you think about it. Thanks for reading. Leave a review. It takes only a moment and helps me to write better! Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks to those who have reviewed. I really value your feedback, really! Sorry for the long note in the beginning. I hope it will clear some things up!

Responses: I like to think Dumbledore is just 'too busy' doing other things, he has two other jobs but the ICW has monthly meetings or rather quarterly meetings at various places. I haven't seen ICW doing anything in particular in books of HP. I like to think they are a bunch of people responsible for mutual co-operation during crisis.

As to the chief warlock yeah, it can be a bit. The court sessions don't take all day and Wizengamot proceedings would probably take place once a week or at the most two.(I imagine!) But you might have a valid point over there, shamzika. I was simply indicating about the time he spends at Hogwarts. He doesn't have much to do while running the school.

As too Harry's character development, I too think I haven't done enough justice in setting up the background. Initially I had pictured him being raised by snakes but well, that was a bit stretching. Harry was in Dudley's bedroom the night before. As to Harry going shopping alone, I imagined him making excuse about his aunt shopping nearby, but it's kind of stretching!

As to Harry's character development, I imagine him to be generally cold and aloof, cruel to those who mean him harm, and a bit vindictive. He will consider Hogwarts as his home and a throne(Sort of) and will do anything to ensure that it stays that way.

**A/N 1:** I haven't considered pairing at this time, but suggestions are welcome. I should mention that Harry is of age 10, currently. I am not satisfied with the chapter I wrote. Sometimes writing is a bit too easy and sometimes it just hard. I have been giving out requests to beta and they have yet to answer back. Bear with me meanwhile.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics_ for parseltongue.

* * *

Harry walked swiftly through various houses. Number 9 Grimmauld Place, Number 10, Number 11, Number 13? Harry's expression grew bewildered.

"Funny innit?" Harry snapped his head to the sound of the voice.

"Hmm." Harry hummed, unconsciously shifting back a step or two.

"Alwaz bin tha way, the numbre's tha isz." A shabby man said, with a tooth or two pointing out of his otherwise empty mouth. His eyes grew distant and Harry got a distant impression the he was trying to remember some long lost memory.

"Yes well, thank you." Harry said in a curt tone and walked towards the opposite side of the road. He wondered for a brief moment where that man came from. He took a look around and it became a bit clear as to why. There was a park just behind him and the boundaries were fenced with huge iron bars.

"Probably where he lives." Harry muttered to no one in particular. He had a growing sense of dread and had no intention of sleeping in the park with other homeless people.

He focused his eyes and trained them at the task at hand. Soon the shapes began to blur and got replaced by familiar colored vision. Harry thought it a bit to be anticlimax when he felt the color webs flashed at low intensity. He squinted and looked around the sides. The color brightened momentarily; they were almost expanded to two to three houses on each side. Harry grew perplexed and shook his head. He seemed strangely tired and nervous.

The man was staring at him like he had seen a ghost. The finger was pointed at his direction and Harry almost like he was accusing him of something. He tried to simply walk away but the finger pointed in his direction whichever way he went. He thought desperately of a way to hide or to be invisible, anything suited him fine at the moment. And then it happened. The old man's eyes grew wide and his mouth was strangely forming a big O. Harry moved again but the man stared transfixed a spot.

Harry stared curiously back at him and then approached him. He didn't seem to notice him. In fact, no one was noticing him. A smile formed on his place and bounced up and down with joy. He was invisible! He could do anything, sleep anywhere, eat anywhere without paying! He looked closely at the borders of the houses, 11 and 13 and gave a tentative touch.

The walls moved apart, literally and Harry stumbled back collapsing on the floor. It was amazing, except for the falling on the floor part. They revealed a narrow alley and Harry could clearly see a door at the end of the alley.

Dare he? There was a definite amount of curiosity in him. Who could refuse going in when the walls slide apart to give way? Not Harry Potter. He took a step inside the narrow way. His senses were on high alert as he made his way in the narrow alley. He really didn't like closed places and this was just too close for comfort.

It could be a trap, Harry mused but the chance of that seemed unlikely. There was a door just ahead of him and he knew that normal visitors would have to walk this alley to this door if they wanted to come in. His eyes trained on the imposing door, taking in every inch of the detail his brain could remember. The rich wooden frame was further enhanced with various designs and carving. The metal gleamed out of its rich black background and he was pretty sure that the metal was silver. It didn't have a speck of dirt on it.

He was also sure that the house belonged to someone rich. He had half a mind to return, the rich were usually snobbish and Harry had heard enough comments when he was back at 'that' place. It was the doorknob that caught his eyes. The two snakes were entwined across the doorknob and their eyes following Harry's every movement.

"Magic is definitely weird." Harry mused as he inched closer.

"_Umm..._ _Open_?" Harry stood shell shocked at the various metal clangs and clicks till the door swung open. With a nervous gulp, he took his first in. As much as Harry wanted to maintain his calm appearance, he failed.

Dust lay over every surface like dirty snow, old tea cups lay on a coffee table thickly encrusted with dried up mould; the smell of stale air, thick with dust hung all all around, ever present. There was an absolute silence, not even the hum of a refrigerator, the houses only occupants weaved their webs between the spindles of the stair banisters and from the ceiling to the wall, old cobwebs billowed in the draft. Nevertheless, the snake in him longed to stay here. Here he was safe. However, at that exact moment, fate seemed to disagree with him, strongly.

An elf popped in front of him and managed to startle Harry. He sucked in a deep breath and bellowed, "INTRUDER!" The pandemonium began.

Curtains slid open and screamed at Harry with all its might. "HOW DARE YOU ENTER THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! KREACHER! KRECHEEEERRR!"

"Yes Mistress!" he croaked in a horribly silky voice that promised pain. Harry had no time to react; he was just too stunned to see the moments happening as they unfolded. The creature clicked his fingers and Harry was bound by ropes. He fell sideways with the egg almost falling to the floor. Anger flared in him and his magic reacted instinctively. He watched in satisfaction as the elf flung across the room and hit hard the wall and promptly collapsed on the floor, unconscious. The magic disappeared and Harry stood up, glaring at the portrait.

He finally saw the women in portrait as the lamps flared across the house. There it was; the source of the screams and Harry stood horrified at the moving portrait. The locks of black hair covered her face, her rather petite nose and her glaring eyes. She seemed to be trying desperately to come out off her frame.

"Who are YOU to barge in my house?" Walburga practically ordered for an answer. Harry was too angry and scared at the moment, "Name's not important. And I think I'll like it here." He stared defiantly at the portrait. For a moment he thought about her coming out of the portrait. Harry saw the color of her face changing to a nice shade of purple. He knew what was coming next and asked in a firm tone, "What is your problem?"

The Walburga grew confused and bristled in indignation. "Look." Harry said with a hint of annoyance, "No one's been here since ages and judging from the place, no one's coming to live here ever again."

"It's my house!" Walburga snapped.

"You're dead!" Harry retorted. Harry said in a cool voice hoping she wouldn't jump out of portrait. He hated magic sometimes, really.

"I won't have you stealing things Boy! How did you get in here?" Harry smiled, "I told the snake on the doorknob to open and it did." Whatever Walburga was expecting as an answer, this was not it. Even Harry knew something was up as he saw the strange glint her black orbs.

"What's your name boy?" Harry was mildly surprised at the sudden at the sudden change in her tone. It seemed curious mixed with…awe?

"I'll tell you my name if you let me stay here." Even if she were to refuse, he didn't think a portrait would be able to do anything.

A mild annoyance flashed across Walburga's face. Who was he to question her but then she grew curious. It did seem a nice offer. It wasn't as if he would be able to steal anything from this place, she thought. It would be nice change in the house if he were to stay here. Her house was filthy indeed. It seemed that kreacher had not kept it proper as he should have! Moreover, she had been landed a golden egg by Slytherin's geese and she intended to make the best of it. She would groom him to be the a 'proper wizard'.

A grin spread her face and Harry had the displeasure of watching her yellow teeth. She would make him the next Black Lord if possible. That's why they had changed their surname in the first place. Black Lord had a definite appeal which radiated with power. People used to tremble at the name of Black and she intended to make it so!

"You have a deal." Walburga smirked. The boy was soon to get clawed by her imaginary hands.

"Harry Potter. And you are?" The boy smiled. The resulting scream rattled doors and windows throughout the house.

* * *

The forensics team arrived at the house and along with it brought curious neighbors. They were most interested in knowing what dirty little secret was kept buried in the uptight household of the Petunia Dursley. Very little was known about why they were here. Marge watched in apprehension as they began spraying liquid all across the cupboard for any signs of blood. Sure enough, they found it.

"Officer, I've found blood all across the cupboard concentrated in large amounts here and here." The analyst said pointing at the two positions.

"Willing to bet that's Harry Potter's blood?" Officer asked in a grim tone. Police officers didn't take it lightly when children were subjected to torture and what they found out disgusted and angered them to their core. They were going down hard.

"Marge Dursley, I am asking you for the last time. Where is Harry Potter?"

"I swear I don't know! He wasn't there when I arrived."

"You'll have to come down to the station with us Mam."

"What about Dudley?"

"Under Child Protective Services."

"Just let me get my ripper!" Marge pleaded; at least it would buy her some time to think about the whole situation.

"A very good idea Mam! The case against your dog can also be handled today." Marge lost all color from her face. Her dog would be put down at the least. She'll also be charged a very high penalty for deliberately harming the boy. With a swift move, she removed the chain from ripper's neck and told him to make a run for it. But ripper had other ideas. He leaped to bite the police officer in charge. With a swift motion the officer smashed the baton to the dog's head and it promptly fell down, limp. Marge Dursley was lead to the station with another offence added to her list.

Arabella Figg promptly ran to her house to firecall Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Vernon was feeling very good the moment his lawyer arrived. Now he would show these officers not to harass upstanding citizen like him. Two officers entered the room with a smile on their faces.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Drusley. It's a good thing that you've brought your lawyer. You are going to need him." Vernon's piggy eyes formed slits.

"We checked the licence permit through which you bought your shotgun. It's fake. Might I ask what was the real purpose behind buying the shotgun." The officer's tone contained some force behind it.

Vernon looked at his lawyer and he shook his head. "No." Vernon required. The licence news was a bit of surprise for him. Maybe, he should have paid more pounds in ensuring the genuinity of it.

"So it was not to murder Harry James Potter?" The officer asked innocently. Vernon grew deathly pale and officer got the response he needed.

"That accusation had no basis!" The lawyer replied confidently. The officer calmly pulled out the photo of a cupboard.

"We have forensic evidence to back up our claim Mr. Dursley. We have reason to believed that he was tortured under your care. Your son is currently with child protective services and your family is also under suspicion of Murder." Vernon's mind was in overdrive. He would lose his son! He wouldn't tolerate that. Damn Petunia for accepting that freak in the first place. He should have turned tail once she revealed what exactly her sister was!

"It was my wife." Vernon said in a shaky voice.

"I was always working in office. I never knew... she would do such a thing! The doctors were telling to perform some...some kind of tests!" Vernon managed to pull off a horrified expression. The two officers exchanged looks of disbelief. The lawyer was still staring at the picture trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"So you had no idea of him being tortured? In your own house?"

"I wish I had known! I wish I had known..." Vernon said the last bit in a soft whisper.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was having time of his life. He had created his own flavour of Lemon Drops.

"Such potion mastery would shame Severus!" he muttered to himself as he suckled another batch of lemon drops he prepared. It had strong sour taste at the beginning and a blast of mint in the end. No one could complain about the bad mouth now!

His eyes narrowed taking in various staff members in the past when they had given variety of reasons for not wanting lemon drop. Come to think about it, Albus Dumbledore didn't need to brush his teeth anymore. The minty fresh breath would take care of the bad smell in the morning. Yes, he bobbed his head in agreement as he listed down various benefits of suckling lemon toffees. His attention shifted when the hearth flared green.

"Albus!" A woman's voice called out of it. Sensing the urgency in her voice Albus poked his head in the fireplace to greet Arabella Figg.

"Hello, Arabella. How are you this fine day?" He greeted pleasantly. Nothing could spoil his mood this day.

"There's no time to chat Albus. They... they might have killed him!" She said frantically. Albus knew what she meant to say and swiftly got up to check the instruments.

"He's not dead, Arabella. Just because you've not seen him for few days..."

"There is a pool of blood where he sleeps! In the cupboard! The Dursley's have been arrested on suspicion of murder!"

"He's fine, Arabella. The instruments show him to be alive and well." Albus calmly replied.

"He's not in the house! No one has seen him since...!" Arabella seem to calm down, to some extent.

"I shall track him down immediately. Keep me informed of the situation, Arabella." Albus indicated for the conversation to be over.

Albus gathered himself, and cast the required spell necessary to track Harry Potter. 'It wasn't his time to die now!' Albus mused. It was time for Harry Potter to have a normal childhood and lead a happy life, till he sacrifice himself for the greater good.

"Point me Harry Potter!" Albus had supreme confidence on his elder wand, it had never failed him. But this time, it did. He waved his wand for some complicated spells to no avail. He took a deep sigh, perhaps it was wise to inform Minerva and Severus of the situation.

* * *

"...And get rid of those filthy rags! Don't know what piece of filth you..." Harry tuned Walburga's voice on and off.

He had apologised to the elf with a warning never to harm him again. The lady seemed almost pleased, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that it was more directed at his warning to do bodily harm to kreacher. The lady had a strange fascination to him being able to speak to snakes. Thrice he had found her eyes glued to his egg.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, never show nervousness when being observed. It seemed that elf was capable of doing a lot more things like cleaning and preparing food. All points in Harry's favour of him staying here. The house was a big place and he was contented to be resting in the drawing room.

He was currently huddled up near the fireplace with his egg secured safely in the blanket. His mind was focused on one thing, Salazar Slytherin. He wondered what type of wizard he must be to be so revered to the common wizarding folk, that lady seemed to be drooling on and on about him. The thought of him receiving books to study brightened him, and continued to stroke his egg absentmindedly.

He also found it interesting that he was related to the Blacks. His grandmother had been a Black. All these was news to him and he wondered not for the first time about his family. He wondered about all these other relatives and possible reasons of they not taking him in instead of those filthy people. He smiled sadly, Walburga Black was right about one thing. He needed to be strong, and powerful. He already had plans for the Dursleys if ever he had the chance of meeting them.

Until then he would prepare. Maybe, he could ask her to help him in planning to capture Dursleys.

* * *

**A/N:** Leave a review. It takes only a moment and helps me to write better.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks to those who have reviewed. I value your feedback, really! I don't know if I've done a good job with portraying Walburga and Harry. Do let me know what else I could've included.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics_ for parseltongue.

* * *

Harry took a long look at his body. His eyes remained brilliant green but his pupil had turn royal blue, not quite noticeable if viewed from afar. He found his canine teeth elongated slightly and his body height had increased. His jaw line was much more defined and his cheekbones made a prominent feature which came second only to his eyes. His skin had gone pale and was in sharp contrast to his black hair. Fortunately, his hair was no longer unkempt. His skin might be a bit rougher and he could feel at ease while walking, as if he was gliding across the way. He was particular good at sneaking up on things especially Kreacher. Harry breathed a sigh, he was fine, physically speaking.

He had nothing to worry about for now except to find a way to make the elf not-glare at him.

The elf glared at him, constantly. He glared when was wearing Regulus's clothes or when he was taking a look around the house. He glared, almost accusing him of something. Harry didn't know what; Kreacher muttered about everything in general. His improved hearing sense didn't help much as whatever he was said came out gibberish. It didn't make sense to Harry, 'mudbloods' or whatever it was. Sometimes during the day he was sure that elf was about to argue with him, but the confrontation didn't come.

He hid behind Regulas's books whenever he felt his gaze in his direction. It was getting annoying but Kreacher was needed. It became abundantly clear after the whole house had been cleaned. There was not a speck of dust on the floor, nor the tea cups or the curtains. Harry found himself surprised and a bit envious of Kreacher. He could perform magic while he had to rely on life threatening situations to see actual magic. Yet, the glare was almost always in place.

The breakfast arrived on the table and Harry took a tentative sniff. He didn't exclude the possibility of being poisoned. The elf glared at him again and somewhere in his mind came the alarming thought of him actually being poisoned. His thought became solid when he found his lips curled into sadistic smile.

"What a lovely boy!" Walburga said effusively.

"Sniffing for poisons! Just what I would do!" Harry had given up on trying making sense of the lady. She used to give compliments at the most absurd things. He had been content in keeping her happy, even if it meant little things like this. She seem to give him leeway if he did that.

By now Harry was aware that he couldn't do much other than sleep in the house if the elf wanted it to be that way. If he wanted to do something, he will have to have Kreacher at his side. The elf in question was still glaring at him. Harry understood the nature of elf but that didn't mean he wasn't fed up with his glaring. He turned towards the portrait and said in the most dazzling smile he could muster. "Thank you Mrs. Black." She beamed at him and Kreacher's glare hardened.

"Keep your elbow off the table Boy!" Walburga Black shouted. Harry cursed under his breath and replied politely, "Yes, Mam." Harry swore he saw a slight smile on Kreacher's lips, and it was Harry's turn to glare at him. The elf puffed his chest out and walked away while Harry's gaze still pierced at his back.

"Bloody elf!" Harry muttered.

"Watch your mouth!" snapped the portrait and Harry cursed her again, mentally.

* * *

Things were starting to get comfortable for Harry. Staying at the Grimmauld Place seemed nice. Harry was now given another set of the books. They were the same wrinkly old books which gave Harry the distinct impression that they too were used. He found it creepy to read something so...ancient. Yes, Harry thought. Ancient was the right word for these books. On the other hands it felt nice to know the person to whom it belonged. He could almost see the person scribbling the notes here and there at the side of the books. These notes scribbled at the side of the books helped, even if they were difficult to read. He was beginning to understand Magic. He was happy.

He wouldn't say it aloud but he found Walburga a bit entertaining and useful. Walburga was quite insistent on learning various subjects taught in Hogwarts School. He was already learning Charms and Transfiguration under her. She absolutely refused to let Harry do anything with the Potions saying he would 'blow the house up', and took pleasure in informing him many times. Apart from the etiquette lessons that were hammered in him throughout the day, she would teach Harry a brief of History of various families that resided in Great Britain. Harry wisely tuned out the parts where she would start boasting about the 'Blacks' being powerful and spouting such things like 'Blacks were descendants from Merlin.'

He did learn one important quote, "Wand is the wizards greatest ally." He had yet to receive a wand and he could tell something was off the way Walburga would casually brush away the conversation from wands. It was like she was waiting for something.

The only thing Harry loathed was penmanship. He grumbled once more as he wrote out notes of 'Transfiguration.' Changing one thing to another held a strange gleam in his eyes. His thoughts slowly moved in the direction of changing Dudley to cockroach and Vernon to a whale.

With notes in hand, he made his way to Walburga's Portrait to show her what his penmanship.

"Again!" Walburga snapped. Harry was shocked. Again? Did she just order me to write Again? With a bloody QUILL!? He fumed in indignation.

"But Mrs. Black, it's readable!" Harry whined. He didn't mind studying. No, he enjoyed it but to do the whole thing again, preposterous. That was a new word he had learnt, from her. She would add at the end of every sentence if she didn't agree with him.

"Preposterous!" Mrs. Black said her nose lifted high. Yep, there it was again, Harry mused.

"There are ink blotches on the parchment and the writing is atrocious! You will write it again!"

"Yes, Mrs. Black." Harry was shocked. This was the fifth time he was writing for the fifth time. Anger started boiling in him.

"A proper pureblood should know how to write with quill. You come from a long line of purebloods, Potter! Not following the traditions is a height of dishonor both to your name and the wizarding world. It's one of the reasons we hate mudbloods so much! The mockery you'll make of yourself, Harry Potter not knowing how to write with a quill!" Walburga said waspishly.

"Yes Mam." He said gritting his teeth. Harry would've retaliated. But he was well aware of him going to a school in a year and it would only help him on the way. In a strange way, harry felt a bit of affection for her. In case of Dursley, he was to be submissive. Ordered around like elf. Here, well it was the same if he considered past two days but the purpose was different. He was ordered to study, to be a better wizard. Apart from some scathing remarks about his manners, he wasn't criticized much. More importantly he was given a reason of why he was being reprimanded, while at the Dursley there was only one answer to everything. 'Because you're a freak.'

"Now tell me what you learned of Transfiguration!" Harry sighed as he recalled.

"Transfiguration is defined as the art of change a substance composed of basic elements into another substance composed of basic elements using magic. It usually involves a spell while caster has to keep the image of the object to be changed into his mind. For successful transfiguration imagination is essential." Harry read off a bit from the side notes of the books.

"Good." Walburga said.

"What spells are used in transfiguration's Mrs. Black? And how to cast them?" Harry asked politely.

"You use a wand to cast spells, Potter. You will show me a practical demonstration when you receive a wand." Walburga said after sometime.

"When will I receive a wand, Mrs. Black?" Harry was about to give himself full points for subtlety.

"Every wand is unique to his master, Potter. Other's wand won't work for you. However, I am curious about a wand I've got. You'll be trying that out first."

"Yes, Mrs. Black." Harry said and went back to write his notes, again. He did note that he had not been given a direct answer. Something was definitely up.

* * *

Harry woke up the next day feeling much more better than before. He had taken to sleep near the hearth with his egg. The egg held a special place in his heart. It was her egg, his first friend. Somewhere in the back of his mind he did feel guilty about killing her. Though not directly, he should have asked her if she would survive the transformation. But she, being servant had put his needs first. He felt sad at the loss of his snake. She had been caring, in her own way. He also considered the egg to be her itself. He also had a fanatical urge to protect the egg from harm.

He didn't know much about 'winders in particular and he needed to learn more about them. Maybe, Walburga would give him a book or two about snakes in general. He could feel the magic stirring inside the egg and knew it would soon hatch.

"Mrs. Black."

"Yes, Potter." She said in a calm voice.

"Could I borrow books about magical snakes? The egg will hatch soon and…" Harry trailed off.

"You will need to look after your snake. Hmm. KREACHER!" Walburga had the annoying habit of shouting out to the elf.

"Yes, Mistress!" Kreacher croaked, pleased to be screamed at. Harry knew that this elf had gone bonkers. He shook his head slightly and focused on the matters at the hand.

"Take out books from the 'Black Library' and give it to him. Also give him the book about ParselMagic. I wish to know what is written in it." The elf bowed slightly and sneered at Harry. Harry sneered back.

"Presentation!" Walburga snapped and Harry's cool façade masked onto his face. The kreacher disappeared with a snap with a smile on his face.

"Remind me why presentation is important Mr. Potter." Walburga said haughtily.

"One must never reveal emotions in general. Emotions reveal our character, what we feel about a particular thing or a particular person. Character must be what we want to portray and thus emotions need to be controlled as well." Harry said in a monotonous voice. Walburga seemed satisfied.

"Have you heard the saying, 'Snake never reveals its true colors'?" Walburga asked.

"No."

"Shame on you." Walburga said with a smile. Harry got confused for a moment but then connected it being parseltongue. Then harry gave a smile as well. Their chat got interrupted by the elf popping in carrying a humongous book and two small books of identical colors. Harry carefully opened the small book. The heading clearly said, "ParselMagic Secrets." That's all Harry needed to read before devouring the whole book.

"Can you read the script, boy?" Walburga asked softly. Harry knew that he had captured her interests.

"It says, ParselMagic Secrets, at its cover."

"I want to know what that book contains." Walburga said almost reverently looking at the book. Harry knew then that this was one of most prized collection in the fabled 'Black Library'.

"Yes Mam." Harry said respectfully and bowed.

Harry eagerly turned the cover of the book and tried to read. The words frizzled at first and then became legible, the cover read, "_ParselMagic Secrets"_. Harry opened the book and read the warning etched on the first page. It read: _Parselmouths beware! Behind these covers lies the secret of ParselMagic. You may practice them, you may teach them, only to other ParselMouths. Under no condition should this knowledge land on the hands of common folk. Doing this, shall incur the wrath of Salazar Slytherin! Swear an oath never to betray the secrets of this magic to anyone else! Swear the oath of Silence, and you may proceed."_

Below this was a long oath which Harry read silently. He knew this was serious business; oath is not lightly given. It was the most common witnessed form of the Old Magiks. Harry knew nothing about old magiks except that they were a bitch if offended.

'So much for revealing secrets.' Harry thought and he swore the oath word for word given in the book. Instantly the pages of the book opened and Harry read the Preface which was given by Salazar Slytherin himself.

_"ParselMagic is a double edged sword. It can be used to harm and heal. Parseltongue is a magical language and being a magical language it is more valuable to spell casters. It requires less effort and spell construction is rather simple. ParselMouths were revered in my days when I could cure diseases no one could. Counter curses where no one else had the power to do so. Cast curses no one could remove. So choose wisely what path you follow. As it is rightly said, 'Measure of a man is what he does with power.'"_

Harry shivered involuntarily. An hour later he promptly put the book on the table and hugged his knees for all he was worth. He never knew there were so many ways of torturing men, so many curses to prolong death and increase pain. His worth decreased exponentially when he read about Slytherin torturing his enemies. He felt sorry for them, no matter what crimes they committed. Compared to Salazar, his methods of torture seem so small, worthless. He was cruel, fearless. People cowered before him because of it. He got up, white faced and shaking to take a hot bath. That would soothe his nerves and give him much time to think about what he had learnt.

He would not shy away just because of a few horrible things. 'Okay, a lot of horrible things', Harry thought. He wisely concurred the saying, 'Never cross a Slytherin.' He came to like Slytherin, not because of torture skills, but because of respect he earned. He came to respect him for the power he rightly earned so.

An hour later, he opened the book about Magical Snakes and began making notes. He would go back to the books later on. Flipping page after page, his eyes roamed all over the parchment containing the information about ashwinders.

"The Ashwinder is a thin, pale grey serpent, with glowing red eyes. It is created when a magical fire is allowed to burn unchecked for too long. The Ashwinder has a very short life span, approximately one hour. During its short life, it seeks a dark and secluded spot to lay eggs. Once the eggs are laid, the Ashwinder will collapse into dust. Ashwinder eggs are a brilliant red and give off intense heat. They will ignite the house within minutes if not found. If found, they must be frozen with a freezing charm. Failure to find and freeze them will result in the house being destroyed by fire." There was no information about frostwinders. But, he grew thoughtful at the note below.

"There have been arguments existence of Frostwinder, a snake which is opposite in every aspect to ashwinders. It is said only Darkest of the Parselmouth's are able to summon/conjure them. The process of creation is not known."

'Well…Well…Well…" Harry muttered his lips forming a slight smile. Walburga would be pleased to know this information, He thought and turned the page to know more about snakes food and habits.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was currently facing the panel of two most terrifying teachers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. While Minerva could be more outspoken of her views, Severus was the quiet one, at least in this case. Minerva had certainly made her views known when he had drop the dung-bomb of Harry Potter's disappearance. He reluctantly gave out information after much insistence of Minerva; he had to spill out what he had heard. Severus just stood in background and glared.

It hurt him deeply that they had refused to taste his new lemon drop. And he wasn't ready to let that go.

"I am well aware of the situation Minerva." Dumbledore said cutting off her rant. "I have been to the place to personally check what transpired there." He hadn't. "He is alive and that much I'm sure of. He hasn't been murdered." Dumbledore thought she was being extremely emotional about the whole 'Attempted Murder' thing. In hindsight, it would've been better if he had send Minerva to visit the place or Severus too. One less worry for him.

"Isn't there a way to track him down?" Minerva said a bit angrily. "What if he is on the streets? What if he is hurt or worse kidnapped?!" Her voice grew shrill over the end.

"He cannot be on the streets." Severus drawled. Minerva shot him a glare but Severus ignored as he continued, "If he was on the streets, we would know. Since he cannot be tracked he must have been magically hidden, or…" Severus tone became a bit harsh, "The Boy-Who-Lived, knows advance magic to hide from us."

Albus knew what would transpire if the harangue would continue, "Severus, would you be able to discreetly inquire about Harry Potter with the Malfoys?"

Severus gave a curt nod, and the twinkle in Albus's light dimmed, he could clearly feel that he was not happy. "If he is not kidnapped by them, we can safely assume that he is safe. Though, it is imperative we find him at the earliest. He will have to be brought to Hogwarts while I find suitable replacements as his guardians. I shall make discreet inquiries at the ministry, meanwhile."

Minerva wanted to say more but she knew that conversation had ended. With a last glance at the instrument monitoring Harry Potter's health, she walked out of the Headmaster's office.

Albus gave out long suffering sigh as he sat down on his chair. The blasted news had ruined a perfectly good opportunity of introducing his lemon drops to the staff. Now, he had a new problem of finding Harry Potter who had conveniently disappeared from the face of the earth. Perhaps in a year's time, Hogwarts would send out the letter and he would come to know about the exact location. He wondered at his divided priorities; maybe he ought to eat less of these lemon drops.

He grew quite horrified at the idea and promptly and occluded his mind to banish such hideous thoughts.

* * *

There was a surge of magical energy around the egg and Harry's attention instantly drew towards it. His smile grew wider when the egg developed a crack and a snake, about the size of his index finger came slithering out. The snake was the same as before, just like frost except for the eyes, she had blue eyes with black slits.

"_Hello, friend."_ Harry hissed as he gave a piece of meat to him. Harry watched with fascination as the snake devoured it.

* * *

**A/N:** Leave a review. It takes only a moment and helps me to write better.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks to those who have reviewed. I value your feedback, really! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you will enjoy it too. I don't know the correct procedure employed in arresting someone as well as adoption of child from CPS. Forgive me if I'm wrong. I have corrected mistakes that I could spot. It might be possible that I might've missed a few! You will finally see some of the 'Snake Lord Potter' in this chapter. Another long footnote. Lol.

**A/N 1:** Sakura Liesel: I had the same question when I was portraying Walburga, Kreacher and Harry!(Lol) The thing is, Walburga isn't on Harry's case like Petunia. She only scolds him for not having proper manners most of the time. Harry has entered a world where he doesn't know anything about it. So, he adopted a 'wait and see' approach. Also, Harry isn't a servant in the house and accepts, sometimes grudgingly, faults pointed out by her. Rest of the thing may be clear as you read on. He is well aware of the fact that he doesn't have to do anything. He just assumes that most of the things said by her is correct. (He is clever enough to know when she is ranting and when she is actually giving out information.)

ulquiorra31: Greetings! Most probably in the next chapter- Hogwarts!

Cherrie-san: Explained in this chapter. No point in performing blood bond as it won't occur.

Cenright: I agree with you. I think I have gone a bit overboard with Dumbledore. Fix in the next chapter. Thanks btw. I wanted to portray Dumbledore passing time until Harry reaches Hogwarts. Have created a bit of side story on the way!

Man of Constant Sorrow: Thank you. I too wish the same for canon Harry. But then all the mysteries would be solved and the books would get a whole lot shorter! Lol.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics_ for parseltongue.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and the Doctor cleared Petunia Dursley of all health issues. In these three weeks the only thing that had kept her going was her son, Dudley. She had not heard a peep from Vernon ever since he had left the hospital that morning. She thought it a bit odd of him not to visit her but chose to put all the blame on the Doctor. He must've forbid him to visit her in case of a 'relapse'.

Speaking of the doctor, he had been giving strange looks to her even when she tried best to act 'sane'. For one time, he had ventured very close on the subject of his nephew and Petunia had to say with false calm, 'I don't want to speak about it.' She just wanted to get out and it seemed that she had got her chance. When she did got out of her ward, there were armed police officers looking at her as if she had done something very, very wrong. She tried to ignore them in favor of walking away but they stood right in front of her.

"Mrs. Petunia Dursley, you are under arrest for child torture, child neglect and suspicion of multiple attempted murder of Harry James Potter." Petunia broke down on the hospital floor; she could only take so much before her will broke. While she thought the whole thing was absurd the policemen viewed this act as a clear cut act of confession for aforementioned committed crime. She had yet to hear who had given 'sufficient evidence' against her but it didn't matter anymore. She was going to be locked up for a long, long time.

* * *

Vernon Dursley was having a hard time sitting in the child protective office trying to file for adoption for his own son. He should have no problem in adoption but these people were staring at him as if he was an idiot. He considered the whole idea to be laughable. He winced at the withering glare the lady had given him when he said, "I'm here to adopt my son." Unfortunately, only he found this inside joke to be funny.

"I'm sorry Mr. Vernon Dursley but your application has no basis." A nondescript woman in charge of the place spoke calmly to the fat tub of lard in front of her. She had heard things about this family and had no intention of having children in close proximity of him.

"No basis? Whatever do you mean, Mam?" Vernon replied with a false calm. He had just escaped from the law with a strong warning from the lawyer not to do anything provocative. He was finding it very hard to do so as his hands were itching to throttle the lady just as he had done countless times to the freak.

"Mr. Dursley, you cannot expect to have Dudley Dursley in your custody. As from the statement you gave to police, you said and I quote, 'Quite busy with work to know what was going at home.' How can you expect to watch over Dudley Dursley when you are out? That is assuming that you have secured a new job, a house and have money to support him in the first place." The woman replied.

Vernon face turned beet red with embarrassment. He had already been fired from work and his investigation had led to the discovery of a fraud ring resulting in termination of various employers. He was literally on the run and was afraid if anything happen to his precious son. These employees weren't happy with Vernon Dursley.

"He's my SON!" Vernon roared and immediately regretted. "I'm sorry. I've been in a lot of pressure; what about Marge Dursley? She's my sister; she can adopt Dudley, can't she?" Vernon actually was pleading.

"Marge Dursley is charged with suspicion of murder. You expect us to give custody of children to a murderer?" The women let her anger show. "Even if she wanted the custody of the child; she personally has to come here to sign the forms. I don't see her here, do you?"

"This is just a misunderstanding." Vernon was grasping at straws. "I'm sure if you'd just call…"

"This conversation is over, Mr. Dursley. Please see yourself out of my office." Women cut sharply and got out of the chair. Vernon proceeded to do the same. As much as he wanted to strangle her he knew that his visitation rights would be taken away if he so much as show an outward emotional response.

* * *

Harry was utterly bored and feeling trapped inside the house. Anyone would if they had to hear the banter of Walburga for three whole weeks. She could go on for hours! Ever since he innocently gave away the information about the frostwinder and the whole Dark Lord thing, she had been going on and on about him, filling in the shoes of Lord Voldemort. He went a bit green when she said of producing babies that would be equally evil and spread mayhem in the name of Black and Great Salazar Slytherin. That had been another mistake, telling Walburga about the books which had the foreword by Salazar Slytherin. He too had respect for Slytherin but one wouldn't want to hear Walburga praise about him for hours. It's like she wanted to marry him. Worse, have his children!

From then he knew that he had to listen to her rant with one ear and expel it from another. The only good news that came out of it was the books that now lay on the table. The book had a good collection of curses and their counters. Apart from it, the Kreacher's glare was now mixed with disgust and he was getting increasingly frustrated with the whole thing. He had won over the affections of Walburga Black, a thing that Kreacher yearned to do so.

The funny thing was; he couldn't bring to tell them to shut up or kill them. They were the only people there to maintain his sanity or had company of. He wanted to go out, wander outside but Walburga had turned the whole thing against him. He was a bit on edge, ever since he had heard of him being famous in the wizarding world. He was sure that by now people would be looking for him and they would take him back to the Dursley's.

He had no idea of knowing the fate of the Dursleys. His thoughts were turning dark, bordering on insanity. He would have vivid daydreams of torturing his Aunt and Uncle. The Salazar's text on curses with vivid description and pictures only advanced his imagination. There was something in this place that made Harry at ease with dwelling deeper in darker thoughts. But he liked it in here. The place had certain coolness in it that pleased him. He loved sitting by the hearth feeling warmth of fire; the snake in him yearned to just sit there, morning and evening, feeling the heat against his skin.

Past three weeks he had worked diligently on his 'Atrocious Manners' and the subjects taught in Hogwarts. He had already completed half the course of Transfiguration and Charms taught in first year. He had even started reading about Potions when he was alone and in secret. He could perfectly recall whatever he had read at a moment's notice. It wasn't hard when a certain someone was not pleased about his penmanship. He had to write notes after notes to improve his writing with quill and insure that there were no ink blotches on the parchment. He swore that he would make life of Walburga Black a living hell if Hogwarts School didn't really exist, or he didn't get his letter. He wondered if all that Walburga had taught would actually be helpful. But he decided to trust her in that subject.

One couldn't make up such elaborate stories out of thin air. The details of Hogwarts School was backed up with a book, Hogwarts- a History. Nevertheless, only time will tell if she was right to trust her or not. The wand was another subject Harry was getting incredibly frustrated at.

He had learnt a lot of spells on Transfiguration and Charms but it didn't mean a thing if he didn't have a wand. He wondered why Walburga was delaying in giving him a wand. To him magic wouldn't matter much if he couldn't do it.

* * *

In the meantime, he focused on his snake. The little thing was not so little anymore. It has grown three foot in just a fortnight. Personally, he considered her a bit vain as she always flashed colors and preened at the praise, Harry gave to her. He was utterly fond of her and Frost of him. It took only a few days after which she bonded to him.

"_Frost, why do you call me your Master?"_ Harry had named her after her mother. Frost slithered up his arm grasping in loving embrace.

"_Because you are, Master."_ Frost's colors on the skin became richer. It was intriguing to watch black become blacker and the blue strips became bluer. No matter how many times she did it; it seemed that she always had a more richer shade available.

"_But why?" _Harry probably would never understand snake's had been more than one instance where Harry had the urge to bash his head on the wall, repeatedly. The snake stared at him for quite some time.

"_You chose to blood-bond with me, a snake. You underwent tremendous pain and suffering to do that. I honor your strength and sacrifice. You are my master." _ Harry still didn't know what to think about it. On one hand he had done it to gain power but on the other he did honor the snakes by doing that. He shook his head and went towards his mirror. The sacrifice part soon became clear once he had accidentally taken a look in the mirror, with snake in his hands, the first time. He had indeed lost more than human appearance when he had blood-bonded.

He had visibly jumped backwards when he seen his reflection. He was not proud of emitting a girly shriek and wince as he heard Kreacher laugh. He shut up pretty quickly when he took one look at his face. He thanked the snake-gods and Slytherin when he found out such transformation was temporary.

He would transform whenever he would touch snake with his bare hands. His eyes would turn into slits, same color as his snake. His face would go unearthly pale and his canines would elongate. He would feel his senses magnified tenfold and he could hear strange hum around him. His hands were colder than usual and he found out that he could freeze whatever he would touch in his surroundings if he tried hard. He also had a strange urge to transform into snake and slither away with her.

Yes, he reveled in the strange sense of power he felt within him whenever he would transform. He watched in features rearrange itself into something he barely recognized. For a moment there he stood there watching himself, his eyes. They had dimmed a bit, no longer shining with life as they did when he was young. His skin was too pale for his liking. It really was the time to enjoy some sun. He was tired of eating the same food over and over again. The bloody elf didn't know how to cook more than meat and a bowl of soup. For past few days he was planning out his trip.

He would go to charring-cross road and then to Leaky Cauldron. From there, he could slip into Diagon Alley and go to Gringotts. He would make withdrawal and spend money buying books and eating ice-cream. He had simple desires and wants. It would be a refreshing change to this otherwise boring schedule he had gotten into.

With that in mind he crept over to the living room and open the front door. Walburga seemed content behind the curtains and Harry had no reservations to let her be. The door creaked open and Harry took a step out of the front door and instantly knew something was wrong. The whole alley was littered with snakes! There were snakes all across the alleyway, piled on top of one another. Harry Potter had walked right into a snake pit, or the snake pit had walked to Harry Potter! To top it all, the sound of the door had alerted every snake in the alley and they promptly open their eyes, all trained on Harry Potter. Harry gulped as he watched each snake lazily flick their forked tongue in and out. He had not failed to see lizards and chameleons crawling up and down the walls.

"_Hello."_ Harry said suddenly finding his throat dry.

"_Master!"_ Came the general reply. Harry groaned. His trip was cancelled and now he was facing an audience of Snakes and lizards. He had heard about Dragons being distant cousins of snakes. He hoped that a dragon wouldn't make a sudden appearance in the crowded street of London.

"_Umm…How are you?"_ Harry winced as soon as the words escaped his mouth. 'Did he just ask snakes how they were?' He really needed to learn to think before his mouth carried him away. Walburga would be pissed, Harry smiled for a brief moment.

"_Hungry._" Some of them replied. He heard a few voice of 'fine' and 'comfortable'. A black snake slithered out near his legs. He raised himself and Harry could see the faint, pale yellow cross bands down the length of his body.

"_We have been waiting, My Lord, for days and days to catch a glimpse of you."_ The snake said. There was something about this snake that made him automatically respect him in return. The king cobra, Harry realized after a while. He had a slight confusion if it was a Banded Krait or not.

"_Your kind is welcome in the house to feast here. I shall have Kreacher prepare a meal for all of you."_ Harry said respectively. Harry watched in fascination as the snake bowed and slither into the house. The others followed its suit. Harry watched with interest various snakes slithering into the house. Some were plain green or black while some were decidedly colorful. The one that caught his eye was a snake with three heads, arguing amongst each other.

'Runespoor', Harry thought. He would recognize them anywhere. It seems that the books given by Walburga were right and Harry breathed a sense of relief. He was half expecting this detailed dream to end and find himself back in the cupboard, even now. Harry made his way back in not before looking longingly outside at the hustle and bustle of the street. The curtains of Walburga Black still remained closed and Harry was thankful for it. He saw snakes on the couch, the tables and chairs. The chameleons were busy crawling up on the walls trying to sniff out something to eat.

"Kreacher." Harry said. The elf came walking down. He took one look at the state of living room and got ready to scream for his mistress.

"Would it be possible to bring up some meat?" Harry said, maintaining cool façade. Kreacher looked at him wide eyed as if Harry had gone barmy.

"My friends have travelled here and are quite hungry. I'm trying my best to forbid them from eating you at the moment but I cannot guarantee it any further." Harry said, his tone showing some threat he longed to show for quite some time. Sure enough, every snake in the room was staring at Kreacher as a source of food. In an instant, the platter of food appeared with a huge piece of meat in front of them.

"Would it suffice?" Kreacher croaked with utmost loathing.

"A bit more if you can, Kreacher." Harry said his tone carefully neutral. Another platter of food appeared on the table. Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Kreacher." This was another tactic he had learnt from Walburga, intimidation while maintaining civility. He found this one of the most useful things till date. He should really thank Walburga more often, he thought; even if it meant hearing her repartee.

The snakes devoured the pieces of meat whole. The plate was clean; there wasn't any trace of food left on the plate. The only bickering he could hear now, was of the Runespoors. The two of them were engaged in heated exchange over a bit of food left between them. It was a bit amusing to watch six heads quarrel with each other as well as others. Two of the opposing heads in them were in complete agreement with each other while the respective heads in each snakes watched them in disbelief while simultaneously snarling at each other if one made a grab for food.

Come to think about it, Harry's day was not so boring anymore. Harry cleared the throat and all the attention in the room shifted on him. The one of the head in Runespoors swiftly ate the food while the other Runespoor promised revenge. The head was looking incredible smug at its victory if her flickering of tongue was any indication.

"_May I ask why you came to see me?"_ Harry asked. As much as he loved the antics of Runespoors it was time to move onto important matters. The cobra which slithered in front and bowed, _"My Lord, it is a custom which all snakes follow. We thought we came across an ancient Basilisk as a human blood-bonding with a snake is unheard of." _Basilisk, the king of snakes, Harry remembered from the huge book. He felt glad that the snake was real too and not some tell-tale story or imagination of some the author.

"_But, what relevance does it hold to coming here and meeting it? Even if it was a Basilisk, I mean."_ Harry ignored the stares of the snakes. It was best to know the mystery of why every snake insisted of calling him 'lord' and such stuff. His snake was just weird in logic.

"_Basilisk is the king, My Lord. Its magical strength speaks for itself and thus Basilisk is a king."_ The snake repeated itself as if it was a known fact. Harry understood what the snake was telling but something was still unclear.

"_But then why come here? I'm not a basilisk."_ Harry wanted to add a question at the end of the sentence but it was the one thing that he was sure of- he was not a basilisk.

"_But you are a king nevertheless, My Lord."_ The snake hissed. Frost slithered over his wrist and smirked.

"_Why?"_ That's all Harry could ask.

"_Your magical strength speaks for itself. You are a king."_ Harry was about to bash his head against the table till their logic made sense.

"_What about the Basilisk?" _Harry asked.

"_It hasn't been seen in Britain for a long time, My Lord."_ The snake seemed almost sad.

"Huh." Harry uttered the word mechanically.

_"Just out of curiosity, whom would you call king if a Basilisk and I were to stand together?"_

"_You, My Lord._" The snake replied instantly.

"Why?"

_"Because you blood bonded with a snake, My Lord. We honor your sacrifice."_ The snake hissed. Harry was ignoring the stare of his snake only because he didn't want to hear, 'I told you so!'

_"Us, snakes have been under much scrutiny, My Lord. We have been tainted and fooled by one who calls himself last spawn of Slytherin. He exploited one of the most sacred bonds, us, snakes can make. He used us My Lord, for his own benefit and left us dying when he got what he wanted. There has been criticism on us from our distant brethren and wizards alike."_ A different snake slithered out and stood behind the king cobra.

Harry was beginning to understand a certain hierarchy in the group of snakes. He didn't know what type of snake it was but was glad nonetheless.

"_How come you're sure of me, then?_" Harry challenged. "_How can you be sure that I'm won't be doing the same thing?_" The snakes turned to stare at each other.

"_He isn't!_" Frost spoke suddenly. Harry too was taken aback by the ferocity of her tone. Harry was about to retort but she tightened his grip on his arm.

"_I have lived with him all my life. Felt, as he took care of the egg when I was in it. He has treated me with care and respect. I say this on the honor of my bond I share with my Harry!_" Harry went a bit red when she spoke fervently about him. He had no untoward wants he wanted to exploit from the snakes.

They had been kind to him while people hadn't. For him, creatures would come first then any witch or wizard. He felt that it needed to be justified and spoke so to his snake, "_You shall always come first than any witch or wizards. My first friend was a snake and she protected me when no one else did. I am in debt of her, forever. I honor you and her sacrifice._" Harry for the first time let his hurt bare.

"_My lord, you speak true. We honor you in return."_ King cobra hissed. Harry saw the formality and bowed in return.

"_How are you here, cobra? This isn't your natural place of dwelling."_ Harry asked just to avoid the sudden silence that prevailed in the room.

"_We escaped from the place where humans keep the animals, My Lord."_ Four snakes slid out from the horde and bowed. Harry had heard about the zoo and its good reputation of keeping exotic animals in them. People would be scouring every nook and corner for them.

"_You can stay here, if you like. Just stay away from the hearth, that place is mine."_ Harry let his authority show a bit. "_Besides, __Frost here gets a bit lonely with only me around."_

"_Thank you My Lord. We do get tired with people staring, at that place. We would like her company. She is beautiful and fitting friend for you My, Lord."_ Frost immediately flashed her colors and twirled around Harry's arm.

"_That she is."_ Harry chuckled and replied, "_That she is."_

* * *

**A/N:** Leave a review. It takes only a moment and helps me to write better.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks to those who have reviewed. I value your feedback, really! I actually had to split the original chapter into two parts. The next chapter will be posted soon. I suck at describing dress robes. I saw few pics displayed and described them as best I could, I hope I did a descent job. It's kind of difficult when I don't know the technical terms which constitutes wizard robes. I spent a huge chunk of time after this chapter and after editing many times I don't know how good of a job I've done.

**A/N 1: **I agree with you, Arawan, I too had pictured the same thing too! But it's kind of a bit too much. I have planned interesting things for first year. It shall follow the canon with some minor variation as well as some major. Oh, and I should mention that I got the idea of healing via Parseltongue from a fic I read.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics_ for parseltongue.

* * *

Severus Snape glided across the corridor and made his way towards Headmaster's office. His thoughts turned to Albus Dumbledore stood near the Gargoyle. For some reason, Albus was being utterly irresponsible lately. He was familiar with the odd quirks of the old geezer but this was something new entirely. Dumbledore had developed some sort of obsession with his sweet-sour candy, lemon drops. Severus already had respect for Dumbledore, but on the topic of Harry Potter, he, Dumbledore had been decidedly casual about the whole thing. He had brushed over attempted murder as 'over-enthusiastic punishment.'

This didn't bode well. He had pledged himself to Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter. He was already re-considering the decisions made by Albus in placing Potter with Petunia. He had kept his mouth shut only because Dumbledore said something about 'Lily's Sacrifice'. On the top of it, he was insistent on giving lemon drops to him every other time.

Incidentally, the recent password was 'mint flavored lemon drops.' He must do something about it. Could it be that these candies were having some sort of influence on him? He would have to find out. He knocked once and entered the office.

Dumbledore looked up and his eyes started twinkling madly, "Severus, did you find anything at the Malfoys?" Severus's face remained stoic. He shook his head in return. He smiled inwardly as he watched Dumbledore's shoulder droop. 'Serves him right', Severus thought, 'Never should've placed Potter with muggles in first place!' As much as it pained to admit it, not even Potter deserved such torture. His life had been testament of it.

"Ah, well. Perhaps, Hogwarts will send out the letter and then we will be able to track him down." Dumbledore said resigned. Severus grew quite alarmed. Dumbledore seemed almost fatalistic about the whole thing!

"Albus, would you mind giving me some lemon drops." Dumbledore grew surprised and then smiled. Severus added a bit more, "You've been telling me about your mint flavored candies and consider me intrigued."

"Of course my Boy! Take as many as you want! Made it myself." Dumbledore said jovially. Severus took two and popped one of them in his mouth. It truly was wonderful, the sweet taste mixed with sour with the blast of mint towards the end. It also made him crave for more. Severus shook his head and grew alarmed.

"I wonder Headmaster, how did you make them?" Severus asked with false interest.

"Well you see my Boy..." Dumbledore added for good effect. He really wanted to rub it in about his prowess in potions, "I tasted mint flavoured Cockroach Clusters and had the idea of mixing the mint in my lemon drops."

"So how did you combine them?" Severus asked. His patience was fading, rapidly.

"Well I mixed the mint with the lemon drops." Dumbledore said mysteriously.

"What did you use as a bonding agent?" Severus was getting impatient.

"Nicotious Tennis and magically refined sugar." Dumbledore said smugly. He had successfully managed to rub his mastery in.

"Nicotious..." Severus paled rapidly. It was one of the alternative, less known ingredients, one can use in creation of amortentia or a compulsion potion. It was a cheap substitute for real potion ingredients and had numerous side effects. Sugar was often addictive if eaten a lot. 'Mix them together and they create a powerful addictive substance', Severus thought. 'No wonder Dumbledore seemed hooked on these, delicious abominations!' Snape rubbed his temples and pinched bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long day. He will have to call in Madam Pomfrey too.

"Did you know that Nicotious and magically refined sugar are addictive in nature?"

"Whatever do you mean Severus?" Dumbledore backed up to his chair, grabbing a cache of Lemon Drop, hiding it away before Severus took away his prized possessions. He too realized something at the back of his mind but not enough to pay attention.

"Albus, I'm going to need every lemon drops you've made right now!" Snape said with authority. Albus promptly handed over multiple crates of lemon drops he created, resignedly. Snape couldn't take the long look on Dumbledore's face and added, "I shall make them better, Headmaster. Just without the side-effects that is." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again and gave a few crates hidden in his secret cache. "You will see Madam Pomfrey immediately." Severus headed out promptly with the crates with Dumbledore in tow.

Severus walked out with a smug smile on his face. A major crisis had been averted today all thanks to him. He had every right to be happy about it.

At the end, Dumbledore was on two month probation from all sweets and sugar which continued well into January. Even when Madam Pomfrey had flushed all the foreign substance from Dumbledore's body, she stood firm in taking him on the probation. Dumbledore was resigned to his torture…uh… punishment. Severus was dropping hints about his new candy and it being better than before.

His hand would twitch ever so little when he would mention it.

* * *

Things had fallen back to their place after the 'snake pit' incident, as Harry liked to call it. He was amazed by the snakes had shown up there. They were so many! Quite a few were bred by magic while others were just ordinary poisonous snakes. Only four remained behind, the king cobra, a rattlesnake, a common garden snake and a black mamba. So, things were back to 'normal' as Harry put it- boring and alone. Frost found new friends and they enjoyed whatever they did. Harry didn't enjoy their games much. How could he, go hunting? Catch rats? Annoy floppy ears?(Kreacher) He laughed whenever Kreacher would let out a strangled gasp but its effect was fading fast, after a while. Besides, Kreacher provided many things at her mistress behest.

So, Harry did what he could to pass the time. He went out few times, ate ice-cream or a burger and just explored the neighborhood. The rest of the time, he was reading up on the second book: ParselMagic-Healing. Time passed quickly and before Harry knew it, summer had warmed over.

Harry could be found sitting near the window peeking out of it observing the people on the streets. The people's apparel had changed with the change in season. They no longer wore heavy overcoat or carry an Umbrella. It was strange to see so many people to walk by the street and not see him. He had even played few pranks on people. Kreacher had glared but that wasn't anything new. He just ignored it. He twirled the wand in his hand and saw his eyes gleamed with interest.

Sadly, this was the closest match Walburga had with her. Nevertheless, it felt good to finally do magic or whatever he could do with the ill-fitted wand. He could cast curses with relative ease but it wasn't much help in Transfiguration or Charms. He was happy with his effort. Walburga had been telling Harry the disadvantage of a wand that didn't match and from what Harry cottoned on, he wasn't that bad with it. He was happy knowing that he really could do magic. He wasted no time in learning small hexes and jinxes.

Another day had gone by and Harry Potter's birthday was nearing. He stared at the setting sun, and felt the orange-red light on his face. His eyes caught a slight dot against the sun and widened when the dot enlarged and took a form of owl. With a woosh the owl entered through the window and landed on the table, staring intently at Harry to take the letter off its leg.

"_Not food."_ Harry hissed to the snake stealthily slithering towards table. Harry untied the letter from owl's leg. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment. There was no stamp. Turning the letter over, he read the writing in green ink addressed to him.

Mr. H. Potter.  
Near vicinity of Kings Cross Station.

Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' Harry whispered excitedly. The next moment, he ran towards the portrait of Walburga and exclaimed, "Mrs. Black, it came! It came!"

* * *

Minerva McGonagall rushed up to the office of Headmaster with a parchment clutched in her hands. She seldom ran but right now, she had all the reason to do so. She had just discovered a partial address of Harry James Potter! With a knock on the door, she rushed in to see a startled Headmaster.

"He's near Kings Cross Station!" McGonagall said without preamble.

"Call Severus and meet me Kings Cross Station." Headmaster practically jumped out of his chair and headed for floo.

He had begged Minerva to let him write the Hogwarts acceptance letter and add a few tracking charms on it but she had resolutely refused. He had even tried to place charms on the owl but Minerva had blocked him at that turn, saying, "Magical homes have owl wards for 'such' owls."

He had relented and in a way, Minerva was right. But now, Albus was getting frustrated. He had not taken proper care when Harry Potter was placed with the Dursleys. He would not fail again or could not afford too. The fate of entire Wizarding world rested on him and he had to needed the boy to trust him absolutely.

* * *

Harry Potter was currently writing his reply on a fresh parchment. He was over the moon with the letter he had received and kept it closed just to look at it time and again. The ink was just drying up when he saw something strange on the streets. The two people appeared out of nowhere and were holding wands in their hands. Next moment, his sharp eye quickly caught out the distinct dress robes of a tall man with white beard up to his chest nearing to them. Harry frowned in thought. This didn't happen before. In fact this didn't happen ever. Witches and Wizards didn't just appear in the middle of the street baring their wands. This was the third time that man had strolled in the same street.

Something was definitely wrong with the whole picture. He quickly made his way to Walburga.

"Mrs. Black, there is an old man outside carrying a wand. Do you know him? He has well, a very long white beard." Harry said coming straight to the point. Walburga just raised her eyebrows.

"Is he wearing robes that offend one's eyes?" Walburga asked smugly. Harry thought about it for a moment and winced.

"Yes." Who wears orange robes with pink stripes? Harry was about to receive an answer.

"That, Mr. Potter, is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"The headmaster of Hogwarts?" Harry asked shocked. "What's he doing here then?"

"Searching for you, obviously." Walburga sniffed. "Something or someone must've alerted him of your presence here." Walburga said a bit irritated.

"Hogwarts letter had an address pointed out. Something about being near King's Cross Station."

"Well, there you have it. I remember him telling Wizengamot about placing you somewhere safe. He might've known you've escaped from your safe dwelling."

"It was HE who placed me?" Harry's anger flared up. "He placed me with those FILTHY MUGGLES!"

"Calm yourself, Mr. Potter." Walburga admonished him even though her heart wasn't in it. "You can ask him, later." Walburga wanted to fume but now wasn't the time. 'He' was near her house and she needed to figure something out, fast.

"The wards should prevent detection, I think." Harry said after a moment of silence.

"Of course they will! Blacks prided in creating their dwelling safe so that they wouldn't be disturbed by people like him." Walburga added with a dark undertone. Harry relaxed. Walburga didn't boast about their talent without sufficient backing. In this case, he had viewed the wards himself.

"The wards of Grimmauld Place are quite strong, Mrs. Black." Harry said and Walburga instantly brightened. "I looked them myself."

"The Dark Lord, had that ability Mr. Potter. He could just break them down in an instant!" Walburga reminisced. "It seems you have gained quite a few abilities from the Dark Lord when he gave you that scar."

"I am proud to be able to use gifts given by him." Harry said neutrally. He didn't want to hear her banter again. The Dark Lord this, the Dark Lord that, it got old after first ten times. And just like that tension left Harry's body.

"So what should I do, Mrs. Black?" Harry asked calmly.

"Reply to the letter with a strongly worded footnote." Walburga smirked and Harry brightened. Fifteen minutes later Harry rushed back to the portrait.

"How about this." Harry raised his parchment to let light fall on it.

**"To, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,**

I am pleased to receive Hogwarts letter of acceptance. I shall be delighted to receive my magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I should also add that I will not need assistance, shopping at Diagon Alley.

Yours sincerly,

Harry James Potter.

Ps: I do not condone your actions of tracking me down. Is it normal for teachers at Hogwarts to track every student down after they have received Hogwarts acceptance letter? Do not make an attempt to track me down nor catch me at Diagon Alley unless you want me to take my education elsewhere. "

Harry looked up to find Walburga's face impasse. "Add this: I hear Durmstrang has quite a reputation." Harry nodded and wrote it down. "Go now, owl the letter. This has just gotten interesting!" Walburga cackled and Harry silently backtracked. Harry gave the letter to the owl still perched on the table.

"_It's puffy."_ The black mamba said looking at the owl with undisguised interest.

"_Not food!"_ Harry said neutrally. The snake drooped and owl hooted smugly. Harry watched as the left with his letter. Things were about to heat up!

* * *

Minerva walked swiftly to the Headmaster's office, clutching a different parchment. She wondered not for the first time this day how many times she will have to rush to his office.

"Ah, Minerva! Glad of you to join us." Minerva panted for a brief moment and managed to reply between breaths, "He replied!" She let out a low growl as the parchment seemed to disappear from her hands and the two wizards turned back on her, reading the parchment intently.

"Did you check for its authenticity, Minerva?" Albus asked with his back still turned on her.

"Of course I did!" Minerva snapped. Both Dumbledore and Snape turned to find a tight lipped Minerva. Both shared a glance and quickly changed the subject.

"So, any idea where Harry might've spotted you? Severus, Minerva?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Minerva sighed. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Harry was blushing. His face was red and he knew that Walburga had noticed it too. He was standing in front of mirror, hung on the wall, opposite to the portrait of her. He was dressed in black robes with green color underlining. Black brought out the color of his hair while green brought out color of his eyes. It was perfect and silky to touch! Harry had never seen such beautiful robes and yet so simple. The dress also came with a cape and Harry was overjoyed that his identity would be protected. His hair had elongated and the bangs covered the scar completely. It would be very hard for someone to recognize, without noticing his scar. He could just feel the richness of the texture against his skin. The soft velvet touch against his skin put him in such sense of comfort that he could just hug himself and lull to fall asleep.

Walburga was busy ordering Kreacher for one more robe and Harry thought it, to be a bit much. Another dress robe, same as before with blue underlining floated before him.

"Covers up your snake." Walburga said abruptly. Harry could visualize Frost veiled against the robe and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Mrs. Black. But I don't plan on taking Frost with me, today." Harry replied politely. "I like the colors of this one better." He was tempted to wear the other one too but well, it was hard to decide what to wear when so many robes lay in front of him.

"It does bring out the color of your eyes, Potter. Girls will be swooning over you at Hogwarts, mark my words. No girl can refuse such brilliant green eyes and the dazzling smile of yours." Walburga teased. Harry's face was in danger of staying red, permanently.

"Thank you Mrs. Black." Harry said sincerely.

"My pleasure is all mine, Mr. Potter." Walburga smiled a true smile. It was quite a progress for Walburga to add Mr. in front of Potter. They had developed a strange relationship. While Walburga would vehemently deny ever liking the boy named Harry Potter but Harry could spot out a fake rant when he heard one.

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry said sincerely. The elf in question stopped and started walking again. He looked tired. The extra work was taking toll on him. Harry knew Kreacher would drop dead soon if no one bonded with him. He will talk about this to Walburga about this later.

Walburga would reprimand Harry later about showing emotions but right now she was perfectly happy for him. It reminded her of the two boys not so long ago talking excitedly of Hogwarts.

"Off you go now!" Walburga said haughtily. Harry bowed and went out of the front door. He had been regularly checking if another group of snakes hadn't been forming a 'snake pit'. Apart from one or two strays, he didn't find many. The garden snake was curled up in his left arm.

* * *

Despite Harry's many attempts, he couldn't maintain a cool mask over his face when he called the Knight Bus or when he travelled in it. A wide eyed Harry and a horrified snake stumbled out of the knight bus, all pureblood-ness forgotten. It took Harry quite some time to stop the motion-sickness and the snake to unwind the death grip he had currently on his left arm.

"_Never… In… My…Life."_ The snake hissed each with emphasis.

"I know." Harry replied simply. He was still feeling the effects of the bus ride. He attracted quite a few stares as he passed through the Leaky Cauldron. 'Trust Walburga to get the most intimidating dress robes!' Harry thought behind the cool mask of indifference. The dress robes while quite good; they were also out of date with current fashion. People were now favoring lighter color shades.

His mask slipped once more and never actually firmly placed back when he took one look at Diagon Alley. It was truly brilliant!

* * *

**A/N:** Leave a review. It takes only a moment and helps me to write better.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks to those who have reviewed. I value your feedback, really! The second half of the chapter is here! I've read plenty of stories when Harry Potter has his first view of Diagon Alley. I don't know how good of a job I've done. Anyways, I enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you will too!

**A/N 1: **As for pairings, I'm considering Harry/Hermione. Don't worry though, they won't be happening for quite some time. Other possible angle I had was with Daphne, but dunno which one I'll choose. As for the scenes you will always find something new and creative. I have figured out how I want the first year to end.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics_ for parseltongue.

* * *

His mask slipped once more and never actually firmly placed back when he took one look at Diagon Alley. It was truly brilliant! Diagon Alley was incredibly crowded this time of the year and yet, people waded across with an ease and sense of purpose. Kids, Harry's age were talking excitedly and pointed fingers at various shops while mother's were bickering about their kids. Apart from the vast street filled with people there was something in the air that made Harry instantly happy.

It was like a whole new world had opened up to him even though he had seen its evidence plenty of times. What amazed him most was old-fashioned street lined with quaint buildings that house traditional shops that were clearly held up by magic. There was an air of magic around and he could feel it. It was just as Walburga had described: The shops, the bustle of people in summer and the tradition. With his hood firmly in the place, he made his way to Gringotts.

'A bank where, every Pureblood has gold stored in vaults', Walburga had said. The line was short and Harry walked swiftly to the counter to inquire of his gold. Walburga said colorful things about Goblins but Harry had reserved judgment, especially in case of magical creatures. He would be civil. It wasn't wise to just anger Goblins as they were safekeeping one's gold.

"Excuse me, sir?" He asked in his most polite voice possible. The goblin looked down at him.

"Yes?" The goblin asked with a rather pointy-teeth smile.

"I would like to inquire about my vaults." Harry said his hood still in place.

"Name?" Goblin asked a bit impatiently.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said and took off the hood. He glanced around as the goblin started paging through a large book at his left. No one appeared to have heard his name. He let out a breath and smiled a bit. He could do this without being exposed.

"You do have an account here with us, Mr. Potter. Two, in fact. One is a trust fund and the other is the family account. You may only withdraw gold from your trust until your sixteenth birthday."

"Do you have your key?" Goblin asked.

"No, sir."

"A key will be given to you, provided you verify your identity. Go to the Broadclaw over there and he will sort things out. Next!" Goblin said. Harry raised an eyebrow and turned away. Goblins meant business, harry thought to himself.

"I am in need of a new key to my account, Mr. Broadclaw. Name's Harry Potter." Harry said.

"There are one key in circulation currently held by Albus Dumbledore. Would you like me to recall it?" Broadclaw asked. Harry was still rubbing his right hand he'd used to sign his name with a blood quill.

"Yes, please do." He said tersely. Albus Dumbledore's name had started popping a lot lately, including in Walburga's chats. 'If he had taken any money from his vault,' Harry's face darkened, 'there would be revenge!' He was now thinking about asking for complete details of the accounts.

"Here you are." Broadsword said. Harry took the key and examined it carefully. He was happy in calling something 'mine'.

"Thank you Mr. Broadsword." Harry said softly. The goblin in question was taken aback but composed himself to reply.

"You are welcome, Harry Potter." Harry bowed and went back to the teller.

"I would like to know the details about my vaults. The properties owned by Potter's and business if that's possible." Harry asked politely. The goblin nodded in return.

"Thankyou Mr…?" Harry made it a point to thank every goblin he could. He also liked seeing expressions on their faces.

"Grabhook." The goblin grunted. "Will pull out information by the time you get back." Harry bowed and made his way down to his vault. One cart ride down and Harry was again woozy, so was his snake.

"I'm sorry." Harry caressed his arm repeatedly till the snake loosened the grip on his arm. He gave the key to the goblin and watched in amazement as various locks clicked and the doors opened. Harry's face was going to freeze in shock if he didn't do anything about it. There were mountains of gold heaped on further mountains of gold. For a moment Harry wanted to cackle evilly and say "MINE!" "ALL MINE!" Harry shut his mouth with an audible click and winced as he found the goblin smirking.

"This is the trust vault I presume?" Harry asked smoothly. "How much is in it?"

Griphook nodded and took out a small parchment. Harry didn't know what Griphook was doing waving hands all around the parchment but he soon grunted, "Two hundred thousand Galleons, five hundred and sixty nine sickles and seventy nine knuts." Harry let out a low whistle. He heaped loads of galleons and some sickles into his leather pouch and made his way out. Harry was led down to his other vault, the Potter family Vault.

"Place your palm over the doors and magic will recognize you as Potter family heir." Griphook said.

"What happens if someone other than me tries to open the vault?" Harry asked as he placed his hand.

"He will experience a slow and painful death!" Griphook said gleefully. Harry gulped.

The doors opened and harry was…disappointed. He had expected something more. Walburga had gone on and on about her wealth, saying galleons could fill upto the roof of the vault. Harry literally had to strain his neck to see the roof of the vault and it spoke volumes of how little was present in his family vault. There was just a big lump of galleons stored away at far side of the vault. He could small mounds of sickles and knuts on either side of galleons.

"How much in here?" Harry asked dispassionately. He almost didn't want to know.

"The gold here is fifty thousand galleons; twenty seven thousand sickles and thousand knuts." Griphook replied. Harry nodded and walked around the vault. There were some portraits of his early ancestors, some swords and shields. Harry was not in the mood to look at them and have a chat. Questions were bubbling in his mind about the gold in this vault.

"You cannot take gold from here till you're sixteen." Griphook said. Harry bobbed his head in acknowledgement. The goblin was getting impatient. He strolled over the side of the vault were rings were kept. Opening the box, he took out the heir ring and looked at it with interest. The potter family crest was embossed on the ring. With a shrug, he slid the ring to the finger. The ring shrunk and fit comfortably into his fingers. With a sigh, he headed out of the vault. The cart ride up didn't faze him that much. He was used to the motions, now.

* * *

Harry went to Grabhook's office. The grumpy goblin gestured them in. "Right, what are your questions?"

"Please give me an overview of everything in general." Harry said calmly. Grabhook nodded and started his monologue.

"The Potter family fortune has been steadily declining ever since the 1940's. Charlus Potter was generous enough to donate gold to ministry to defend against Dark lord Grindelwald. There have been sizeable chunks of gold taken by your father during the 1975 to 1980's. We suspect it was to aid the fight against Dark lord Voldemort. Several estates were sold off during the year 1980. This includes the estates in France and Spain. The vineyards were also sold off at a moderate amount of gold. The account has been inactive ever since they died. Ministry of magic deposited a prize sum of fifty thousand galleons which currently reside in your family vault. You hold a few percentages of shares in various shops namely, Flourish and Blotts, Daily Prophet and Forie and fortescue."

Harry was seething inside. His family vault basically empty. That fifty thousand galleons would've come because he defeated the dark lord.

'What's with the Potter's and war?' Harry asked himself. The trust vault couldn't be accessed by anyone who doesn't have his key.

"The trust vault, has there been any withdrawals made before today?" Harry's tone was laced with curiosity.

"Untouched ever since it was set up in 1981. We do take annual fee for keeping your gold safe." Griphook added.

"I see, Grabhook." Harry bit out. 'Dumbledore didn't steal from him; his father did it for him!' Harry realized. The money hadn't gotten into any ministerial vaults. Walburga had mentioned about Dumbledore's 'bird group'. She had also said that his parents were on the wrong side of fence and avid supporter of Albus many names Dumbledore. Harry gritted his teeth in frustration.

"What about fees of Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Premier school's usually charged a hefty fee for education.

"Already paid in full for seven years of your schooling." Grabhook replied.

"Can you provide me with a general idea of how much money I have left?" Harry asked politely.

"If used in moderation, the gold should last well enough for you to live out your life. It shall be difficult for your children if Potter's gold doesn't grow." Grabhook said evenly. "If kept inactive the interest will cripple your gold eventually."

"What about ancestral home of Potter's? Or any other place where I can live." Harry was almost getting bitter. Sure, he had enough wealth but if there was no home to live in, he will have to pay a good amount of gold to buy one.

"Completely destroyed, Mr. Potter. Dark lord personally went to murder your grandparents at your ancestral home. It will take quite a lot of gold if you want to rebuild it. The land is yours." Grabhook replied.

"I see." Harry could only say that much. Cold anger rose in him and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. The snake stopped slithering around his wrist and resumed once Harry had calmed down.

"Any suggestions on how the wealth of Potter's should be increased?" Harry asked flatly. He might as well ask that to a Goblin.

"We can provide suggestion and investment facilities Mr. Potter, for a small fee of course!" Grabhook grinned. Harry was deeply disturbed to see the rather pointed teeth, again. Harry rubbed his temples and looked up.

"All right, how much constitutes a small fee?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"Five galleons for a suggestion." Grabhook replied. Harry nodded.

"You can demand fine and payment for your representation in many Boy-Who-Lived books and stories. Many stores in Diagon Alley have seen their business increased by using your name. Your name is also on the chocolate frog card but no gold has been accredited to your account if any deal was wagered."

"Most likely not!" Harry retorted. "Is there a Potter family solicitor?" Thank Walburga for teaching him to ask these questions in the first place.

"The firm Dodge, Diggle and Podmore has handled the affairs of the Potter family since 1980. They too have seen their business increased by using your name." Grabhook replied. Harry fumed inwardly.

"Is there another firm you do recommend?"

"Davies has a good with law firm. Ogden has another." Grabhook replied almost amusedly.

"What about you, Grabhook? Do goblin's represent clients?" Harry asked after a while.

"We do Mr. Potter." Garbhook straightened.

"For a small fee, right?" Harry smiled despite himself. Goblin nodded in return.

"We also employ solicitors on behalf of wizards if the case is criminal in nature, in Wizengamot." Grabhook replied. "We also have and prefer an alternative arrangement, Mr. Potter." Grabhook licked his lips excitedly. "We handle the cases and take certain percent out of the cases we win."

"How much?" Harry asked suddenly suspicious.

"5-10 percent." Grabhook replied smoothly. Harry thought about it and nodded after a while.

"I shall send out legal notices, I shall require you sign here." Grabhook pulled out parchment and handed out a quill to him. Harry took the time to read the document before signing it. It all looked pretty straightforward.

"How will I be notified of the progress of the case, Grabhook?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Like you get your monthly statements Mr. Potter." Grabhook replied. Harry frowned, 'He had never gotten any monthly statements. Was it possible that his aunt had hid from him.' Harry shook his head in return. Dursley's always said he was a burden to them. So maybe, Harry thought. Maybe, they didn't receive any monthly statements. Then, where did they go?' Harry found himself asking.

"Uh, Grabhook, I haven't received any statements about my vaults, ever." Harry said getting a bit disturbed at this news.

"We have been sending quarterly account statements to you Mr. Potter. Are you sure you haven't received any?" Harry shook his head once.

"We shall be looking into this matter, Mr. Potter. It is highly irregular of Gringotts ever making a mistake. An investigation shall be carried out on this matter." Grabhook said calmly. Inside he was furious. Harry nodded once and stood up.

"It is an honor doing business with you Mr. Grabhook. I trust everything will be corrected soon. I can expect monthly statement delivered whilst I am at Hogwarts?" It was more of a statement than a question but Harry needed to get his point across. Grabhook nodded.

"May your gold always flow." Harry bowed and exited the office. He stepped out of Gringotts with mixed emotions.

On one hand, he was happy about doing something to improve his wealth, on the other he had began to despise his parents. It already hurt him that they valued their participation in war rather than taking care of him, their son. True, they had gone into hiding, but staying in Britain didn't make any sense. They had plenty of properties all over the world which could be utilized better than staying here.

It also hurt him that they would go so far as sell everything they ever owned to wage a war against a madman. Dark Lord wasn't fighting with Potters in particular. Walburga and Orion had spent a massive chunk of their gold to have wards installed. Their wards that could withstand an army!

'But nooooo!, it didn't occur to the Potter's to have family protected first and then wage a war later', Harry thought as he walked swiftly over to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. He was in need of ice-cream to calm his anger down.

But what hurt Harry the most was the fact that he didn't have a home. His parents hadn't even made a will as to where he should go if they died. 'Didn't they anticipate that they could be targeted?'

'Didn't they want their baby is safe and secure?' Anger stirred in him replacing hurt. All facts led to only one thing- he wasn't wanted, he was produced as an accident, a mistake. This actually made sense to him. It was foolish of his father to have a child while they were at war. It was foolish to give away everything and NOT protect his child. Out of his parents, he hated his mother the most. Her sister, Petunia provided all the example he needed. And his father, James was a fool. That was the best reason he could come up with. The alternative- they trusted Albus Dumbledore with their lives. Either way, they were idiots!

'How dare they do this to me!' Harry thought angrily as he ordered a chocolate Sundae ice-cream. The shopkeeper was shocked to see so much venom in the boy's tone but Harry didn't care. The fact remained: He had no home. He would not cry and depreciate himself in self-loathing. He would also not accept any charity from anyone to let him stay in their house. Snapping out of his thoughts he looked at his ice-cream sundae. It was frozen, completely. His magic had reacted in the most natural way possible.

* * *

His trip had already taken an unfavourable turn at his first stop. Hopefully, everything would go smoothly from here. He threw his frozen ice-cream in the bin, paid the amount and headed out to shop for his school supplies. He didn't need to go shopping for books. Walburga was most adamant that he take Regulus's books and there were enough books in the Black library that Harry could devour. He went to Ollivanders, his next stop and second priority. Buy a wand that matched him.

The bell at the door alerted Ollivanders of customer and Harry was suddenly face to face with an elderly man which strongly reminded him of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I was wondering when I would be seeing you." Ollivander said jovially. Harry's eyes stared accusingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember every wand I sold, Mr. Potter." Ollivander said not noticing the change in his tone. "It feels like just yesterday when your father and mother were here buying their first wand. Your mother's wand…"

"Yes well, shall we get on with wand purchase then, Mr. Ollivander." Harry cut off. Ollivanders just laughed it away and asked, "Which is your wand arm?" Harry raised his right hand and suddenly, various instruments were taking measurements of his body. Harry shook his head disbelievingly. Walburga looked much better person compared to these people. 'Senile, both of 'em.' Harry thought.

Harry's temper steadily rose whenever Ollivanders brought another wand for him. He fumed at the long pile of boxes building in front of him.

"Tricky customer. Yes, very tricky. Don't worry Mr. Potter, we shall find a match for you." Harry frowned.

This was the same problem back when he had tested out different wands back at Walburga's house. The wand wouldn't allow Harry to channel the magic flow completely through it. He had to hold back and every time he lost a bit of control, the wand would heat up in his hand.

"Here you are, Mr. Potter. 14 inches, Unicorn tail and Yew wood." Olivander gave the wand to Harry. "Well, give it a wave." Harry did and three shelves came crashing down following the wand movements. He promptly let go of the wand when it burned hot in his hand.

Harry had never felt such frustration and anger for a long time. It seemed boiling in him right now! He longed to exert full control of his magic and he was denied at every step.

Ollivanders flicked his wand and the shelf erected and stood still. Another flick all the boxes rearranged back, where they belonged.

"Could it be…" Ollivanders whispered mystically. Harry rolled his eyes. This was the last wand he was going to try out. After that, he was leaving giving the old man a piece of his mind!

"Try this one, Mr. Potter. 11 inches, Holly with Phoenix feather as a core." Ollivanders said almost reverently. Harry huffed and grab hold of the wand. Sparks shot out of the wand but that was it. Harry was not satisfied. He was still holding back.

It was disappointing, really disappointing! The wand wasn't channel Harry's full magic. The wand vibrated and gave out a low sound, ready to burst if Harry pushed further. Olivander burst out with joy seeing this as a sign of acceptance. "Excellent!"

"It's not a perfect match!" Harry snapped.

"Of course it is, Mr. Potter. Curious, very curious, of how this wand was destined for you Mr. Potter. You see…"

"It hasn't chosen me." Harry spat. Olivander grew very disturbed at this.

"Mr. Potter." Ollivander said as if talking to a small boy. "Trust me, the wand has accepted you. You see Mr. Potter, this wand is a brother to another wand…"

Harry's patience faded. His control faded, all pretense was forgotten. His anger foamed forth and this time he didn't bother constricting it. He let it burn. The wand grew hot in his hand but he didn't care.

"Lumos!" Harry shouted and watched in shock as a bright light erupted from the tip of the wand, getting brighter and brighter for a few seconds, before it burst into flame and consequently to ash.

"I'm not paying for that wand, Ollivander." Harry spat. Ollivander watched with wide eyes the ash on the floor. His precious creation was ruined.

"Good day!" Harry said utterly disgusted and got out of the shop. Harry ignored the call of 'come back' and headed towards the apothecary. His day had been utterly ruined and he wished nothing but to hurry and complete his shopping.

* * *

Shopping for the school supplies was easily done. From the apothecary he made his way to Madam Malkins Robe Shop for All Occasions. He was relieved to find shop empty. The crowd had thinned out by 2 pm. Harry couldn't believe he spent all morning at Gringotts and an hour at Ollivanders. It was easier this way and quiet, just the way Harry liked it. Madam Malkin was very fast and efficient and Harry appreciated her effort. He also bought two pairs of gloves so that his face wouldn't transform every time he touched his snake with bare hands.

Only two stops remained, after he stepped out of Robe's shop. Magical Menagerie and to buy a trunk. He went to buy the trunk first and came out soon came out soon enough, a hundred galleons lighter. He really wanted a trunk that provided better security since he would be taking the ParselMagic books to Hogwarts. Also, he had no problem carrying the trunk around as there were feather light charms on it. The trunk also had quite a few security features. Harry was almost happy that the rest of the shopping had been done with relative ease.

He scrounged up his nose in disgust as soon as he walked in the pet shop. It was small, stuffy place that had a strong smell around it. He was nauseated as well as irritated hearing the shrieks of birds, the hisses of snakes, the squeaks of rats and the snarls of cats and dogs. Sometimes, Harry really didn't need his heightened senses.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"I'm just looking, for now." Harry said, lip curling as he walked towards the snakes. As he drew near the snake cages, the hissing gradually took shape as words.

"_Hello_." He murmured, speaking too quietly for the fat man to hear him. His back was turned to the shopkeeper, so the other man wouldn't see Harry's lips moving. "_Do any of you wish to leave with me."_

The snakes eyed him speculatively and hissed, "_Greetings, My Lord."_

"_I do!_" a small emerald snake with pitch black eyes asked curiously. "_Leave the Filthy Place!_"

Harry snorted softly. Yes, that was certainly a fitting name for the shop.

_"I will go."_ the emerald snake said decisively.

"_And I_." a large reddish-brown snake added. That was the number of snakes the shop had, three. It seems that snakes were going out of favor rather quickly. Harry smiled as he walked back to the counter.

"Yes?" the shopkeeper asked, staring at young customer before him.

"I've decided what I want." Harry said, letting his eyes roam at the owl's above and pointed at a snowy owl.

"The snakes are going out of fashion, Don't you agree?" Harry added in a dangerous soft voice. The shopkeeper just grunted in return. "You should be careful with them, you know. Some of them are poisonous." Harry hissed the last syllable for good effect. The man in question was looking at Harry strangely.

"I wish to buy them." Harry put simply, diverting his attention from him.

"Which one?" The man grunted. Harry's smile reached his eyes.

"All of them."

* * *

Harry was about to leave Diagon Alley but he really wanted to gift something to Walburga. A single shop came in his mind's focus, 'Borgin and Burkes'. He smiled and made his way to Knockturn Alley. Harry could see a sharp contrast to the general vicinity of the area. Though the contrast was mainly due to high rise of the building on both sides, it enhanced its image of being a dark alley. Harry smirked, Just like Grimmauld place. People were too gullible.

The cold air blasted through Harry's face as he strolled down the path to the shop. Mr. Borgin greeted him with an oily, deprecating smile as Harry entered.

"Good morning young sir." He called and Harry acknowledged. He looked around the shelf's wondering what to buy for Walburga. The shelves were filled with dirt, not cleaned for decades, perhaps. He noted the mutilated limb, skull and a doll that looked very innocent, sitting on the top shelf. He wondered if the doll would open her eyes if he were to touch it. He was strongly reminded of Grimmauld Place once again as he took in various items. Most were similar. Good thing that he was wearing gloves, bought at Madam Malkin's shop. The second shelf contained long lines of metallic objects and a swords and daggers. Walburga would have plenty of those in her house. He too had plenty of them too, in his vault.

After staring at the objects for some time Harry concluded that he had no idea what to buy for her. He was lost. There were too many items for him to look carefully or appreciatively. He strolled deeper into the shop. Jewellery was out of the question. He didn't even have enough money to begin with. His eyes zeroed in on a candle, lying on the right most corner of the cabinet. Picking it up, he walked towards the counter and rung the bell.

"The black candle." Borgin said appreciatively.

"Oh." Harry said feigning disinterest. "What's so special about it?" He said in a bored tone.

"It gives light." Borgin smirked. "But the color's black."

"I see." Harry tapped his foot impatiently. "How much for this?" Harry lazily flicked his hand towards the item.

"35 galleons." Came the flat response. Harry nodded and paid the amount. "Say, Mr. Borgin. Would you be so kind to point out where can I buy wand?" Harry said as he opened his trunk to place the item.

"Have you tired Olivanders?" Borgin drawled.

"Of course I have." Harry said rolling his eyes. "The man seems to be getting on in age."

"I do have a wand with me, rather a cane." Borgin said cautiously. He looked at the boy in question. 'Another pureblood trying out the alley, alone', he thought. He wondered at the strange fascination pureblood children had developed. It seemed to be getting old after first couple of times. Invariably, they would end up in his shop and wait for their father to accompany back. It did give him a chance to set the bait to sell something long forgotten in his store.

Harry's eyes widen only fraction when he came out with a cane. The cane itself was coated in shiny black lacquer. At the top of the stick was a silver snake's head, which has green crystal eyes. Harry touched it almost reverently. It didn't matter if it didn't match. The ornamental design on the metal's base was brilliant.

"The snake's head is actually the handle of his wand, which is hidden inside the stick. Convenient eh?" Borgin said. No one bought it because well, essentially it was a wand. It would either match or it wouldn't. And, who would spend a bit of gold for some fancy design when they can have a good wand made at Ollivanders. He didn't know what the boy's problem was with the wand maker. Whatever it was, Borgin was happy to earn a bit of gold.

Harry took out wand from the cane and let the magic flow through it. The metal complimented the wooden stick. The final test came and Harry let the magic flow freely. He found out that he could. Harry mentally thanked himself for ever making the decision to come here in the first place. The wand could withstand it and Harry was contented in securing the wand and a cane. The green eyes glowed for a brief and blinked once. Harry didn't notice.

"Lumos!" A bright white light flared from the tip of the wand and glowed steadily.

"I'll take it." Harry simply said sheeting the wand in the cane.

Harry ate a good lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. He truly did enjoy shopping today. Also, no one had followed him today and no one had guessed his true identity. 'Except for that creepy old bugger', Harry thought to himself. It was almost evening and when Harry made his way back to Grimmauld Place, on the knight bus. This time, the garden snake was safely in his trunk amongst other snakes before he rode the bus again.

The visit to Diagon Alley had proved worthwhile, eventually.

* * *

**A/N:** Leave a review. It takes only a moment and helps me to write better.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Okay, Okay! I won't do Hermione/Harry fic. I really had a few twists and turns but ah well. Daphne too works out well. Anyways, I'll think about it. Fleur would be a great option too! I got an interesting review from Alex301. It really is an interesting suggestion! But, I don't think I can do it. However, I can plan out some adventures out with a lamia. Thanks, Alex. Another thing, I don't know how this chapter got so big while the plot doesn't move forward much. It seems my writing is getting more descriptive. Bare with me People! Suggestions are welcome.

**A/N 1: **Also, you can expect weekly updates from now on. Can't keep up with the amount of workload from school.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics_ for parseltongue.

* * *

The trio of Hogwarts teachers gathered once more after supper to discuss the whereabouts of Harry Potter. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly which caused Minerva and Severus exchanged meaningful looks. The headmaster was enjoying too much of these 'coveted' meetings as he put it. They were tired. Frankly, they were in agreement, which happened quite rarely, to wait till the new school year. If, Harry Potter didn't show up to Hogwarts, they would start searching. But headmaster found some secret pleasure in holding these meetings in his office.

"So…" Headmaster said, jovially. "Did anyone hear about Harry Potter's whereabouts?" He asked while he poured out Madam Rosmerta's Oak Matured Mead. Severus and Minerva rolled their eyes. While it was refreshing to see Albus with his old quirks it got a bit irritating after some time. They knew what he was doing. The twinkle in his eye, spoke volumes. He had some knowledge he wanted to share. They also knew that he would keep most of it to himself.

Minerva gave an internal sigh. While Severus had the means to extract information out of him, she, didn't. And Severus didn't share his conclusions with anyone. She might as well hear Albus out.

"My contacts at Diagon Alley spotted Harry Potter while he was shopping." Albus said casually. Word had reached his ears about him going to Gringotts. He was deeply disturbed by Ollivander's letter of Harry not accepting the brother wand.

"That is good news, Albus." Minerva said with a smile. "Hogwarts Express will arrive tomorrow and Harry Potter shall probably be on it." Minerva said as she took another sip.

"Yes, but…" Dumbledore sighed. "Where did he stay for almost a year? Aren't you curious at all?" Dumbledore said almost pleading.

"We can ask him about it. That is… if he wants to say where he spent his year." Minerva said.

Dumbledore wasn't sated; he would let his curiosity slide for a moment. He could always take a peek into his mind at his convenience. After all, with Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts and with the philosopher's stone at Hogwarts, it too much for Voldemort to resist. This was first of his many schemes. He wanted to know how Voldemort would try to penetrate Hogwarts defenses. He wanted to know what state he was reduced to. The break in at Gringotts was clear indication that he was after the stone. He also wanted to know how exactly Harry Potter would fare against him, under controlled environment of course! All the anticipation made his eyes twinkle madly. Dumbledore just couldn't stand was not knowing!

Many things would be clear by this year end.

* * *

The morning of departure came to past and Harry Potter dragged his trunk to the front room. The gift he had brought had been joined to the base of the portrait by Kreacher. Walburga was over the moon with her present and thanked Harry for it. It was indeed a thoughtful gift. The black candle glowed brightly and made Walburga scarier than before. Harry almost pitied the thief who would have the ill-fortune of crossing Walburga. Harry found it strange that black candle could give off light but shrugged off as one of the many quirks of magic.

Harry had bought small sugary chocolates for Kreacher but he refused, and so, Harry left them on the table.

Something was bothering him and Harry couldn't pinpoint what. He wanted praise for his work but when receive it his behavior would change completely. He would start muttering incoherently and would vanish from sight. Harry believed that Kreacher took the toffees rather than throwing them away. He wasn't familiar with the food elf's ate but hoped all the same. With a bow at the portrait and thanking Walburga and Kreacher for their hospitality, Harry Potter was off to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione Granger wasn't as thrilled as she was, on the day, she witnessed Minerva McGonagall performing magic in their home. After discovering a new world of magic hidden from them in plain sight, she was beyond thrilled to attend such prestigious school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She'd read every book she could lay her hands on, to know better the Wizarding world of Britain. Only now, she was beginning to learn a lesson in darker secrets that were not told by the Deputy Headmistress.

She was familiar to bullying and teasing. She had often the target in her school for being a bookworm. She didn't mind much as long as they didn't hit her. But here, she was getting the feeling that she wasn't wanted. The boy, she had casually introduced herself, looked at her with disgust. Then, the boy who had sleek white-blond hair and cold grey eyes proceeded to tell her exactly what she was- Dirt under his shoes and went as far as insult her parents. She couldn't do anything but sit there and hope that he wouldn't go as far as to hit her. With tears brimming in her eyes, she took all the verbal insult he dished out.

It was really insulting, knowing that 'their kind' was unwanted or needed. It was like knowing that she was untouchable- carrying some sort of disease that was infectious to the whole society. The bright orange haired boy named Ronald Weasley just kept going red in the face and it didn't help matters much. Just when she thought she would burst out in tears, a different voice sounded through the compartment.

"You must forgive his manners." Hermione's head snapped to sound of the voice. It was casual with undertow of steel. The boy in question had the brilliant green eyes and had a dressed in a way similar to the other boy in question. The only difference was that this boy wore gloves and was carrying a cane.

"He seems to have forgotten them." Draco turned his head to look at the boy incredulously. At that exact moment the orange haired boy burst out saying, "Get out of here Malfoy!" Draco seemed to be struggling to whom he should answer first.

"Hmm. Orange hair, old trunk and old robes. You must be a Weasley. Pathetic, the whole lot of them, I tell you." Draco turned to Harry.

"You don't need to rub how rich your family is, cousin. Noble's simply are." Harry said smiling and added, "Or did your parents forget to teach that to you." Draco winced and Harry smirked. Walburga had done a wonderful job of teaching him. It was a refreshing change to rub some of it in just to see them getting embarrassed. Walburga had been quite firm as far as behavior was concerned.

"And who might you be?" Draco said indignantly. Harry raised an eyebrow in return.

"I don't care who he is!" Ron roared. Hermione who had calmed down a bit turned to look at him.

"Malfoy's are dark family. Everyone knows his father was a supporter of You-Know-Who!" Ron explained to her. "Dark as they come!" He said darkly. "He's one of them." Ron said pointing at Harry," Anyone related to a Malfoy would be!"

"I'm surprised at you Weasley." Harry said quickly. "All purebloods are related. You are too!" Harry put simply. Draco bit back an insult as the 'other' boy got ahead of him. His next statement had both Ron and Draco horrified!

"Just who are you?!" Draco asked. Ron was shocked beyond senses to form a verbal response.

"Why I'm glad you asked." Harry said his tone coloring with mirth. "I'm Harry Potter." Draco was stunned into silence. Hermione was shocked and pleased to know the boy's name while Ron's face was in danger of permanent defacement. Draco was the first one to recover as he proceeded to reply haughtily," Pleased to meet you Potter. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. You will find that certain families are better than others. I can help you there." Draco said extending his hand confidently.

"I am well aware of various families in Britain, Malfoy." Harry sniffed and took the proffered hand. "Acquaintances," Harry said shaking his hand, once, "Now move aside, I'm getting rather tired of standing." Harry got into the carriage to find another boy sitting on the opposite bench. Dumping his trunk on the shelf he turned to greet everyone politely. The boy, who was practically invisible, turned out to be Neville Longbottom. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Draco leaving and breathed a sigh of relief.

His wasn't much concerned with them. He just wanted to verify what Walburga had taught was correct. He knew what it proved, not to take a proffered hand of friendship but he had also been taught to set boundaries which he did. He wasn't ready to become someone's bosom buddies any time soon. He opened the book, Occlumency, the beginners guide to prevent intrusion and began reading.

* * *

There was one thing that Hermione couldn't resist-books. Like a moth attracted to flame she was attracted to books. She had to know what the famous Harry Potter was reading. Thinking back about how he had been polite she sought to strike up a conversation.

"You're Harry Potter." Hermione put bluntly. "I've read all about you, you know. You are quite famous." Harry glared at her like Kreacher always did to him and just like Harry, she remained unfazed. "You are mentioned in quite a lot of books." She continued. Harry's glare became more incessant. "The Rise and Fall of Dark Arts, The Most Recent Events in the 20th Century…" Harry finally snapped.

"Mrs. Granger." Harry said calmly. "Do shut up." Hermione shut her mouth with an audible click. He took one look at Ron Weasley and he was looking at him and his cane with undisguised curiosity. Almost like he, had discovered something shockingly new. His face would darken every time his eyes travelled to Harry's cane and it made Harry wonder when he would say something about it.

Frost was slithering silently on his left arm and the seat beside him and Neville was shifting away ever so slightly from him, as each moment passed. Harry wondered if he could feel the invisible snake besides him. Poor boy already looked terrified and it made Harry wonder what would happen if his snake would actually become visible. He had to suppress a giggle as he went back to read the book.

Train ride went in tense silence and Harry could see the students exchanging glances at each other and at him. The compartment door slid open to reveal an old lady smiling benignly at them, "Anything from the cart dears?" Ron mumbled an incoherent reply while Neville was looking at the assortments of sweets with an appreciative eye. Harry too got up to look at the sweets offered by lady. He bought everything sparingly to give each one of them a try.

He caught Ron Weasley smacking his lips in anticipation of tasting one of the pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes which he was currently trying. The variety of chocolates lay near him for picking.

"If you want to have them, Weasley, you just have to ask." Harry said meeting his eyes. "You too, Longbottom; Granger." There, Harry thought. No one could tell him that he didn't make an attempt to be civil.

"Ron's finger was hovering over chocolate frogs as if asking for a non-verbal permission." Neville just thanked him politely and continued to eat his own stash of chocolates. And just like that, tension began to fade away. Conversation began to pick up and Harry was starting to regret it already.

"So…" Hermione's happy tone sounded through the compartment. "What house will you be sorted in, Neville?"

"I… hope I-I will be sor-sorted in Gryff-Gryffindor." Neville stuttered in reply.

"Well, I think I will be sorted into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Hermione said with a sweet tone. Harry rolled his eyes. How can anyone be so happy all the time.

"Yeah…" Ron said between bites. "Where brave and noble dwealth at heart." Unfortunately, this came out incredibly garbled as Ron had decided to stuff in a chocolate frog along with a pumpkin cake. Harry was now officially repulsed by him. He found his expression mirrored on the face of Hermione.

"I-I don't kn-ow if... if I'm go-good enough for Gryff-in-dor." Neville said exasperatedly. "Gran won't like it if I'm so…sorted in Huff-el-puff." Neville looked a bit green when he said the last part. Harry had given up on reading the book. His attention wasn't in it anymore. He was busy analyzing things people were saying. Neville seemed almost afraid to disappoint his Gran. Ron Weasley had no doubt he would be sorted in any other house except Gryffindor. While Hermione Granger was like every other muggleborn going to Hogwarts this year. Curious and excited.

No one had even mentioned Salazar Slytherin's house and Harry gave a small smile. It was the reason he was going to Hogwarts in the first place. Receiving education was right below that interest- He wanted to know more about Salazar Slytherin. He was quite taken with the preface he had written in the two books he had studied and found Salazar quite interesting and intriguing. Also, he had read in Hogwarts-A History, that the houses were designed after them or more specifically- represented them. He had no doubt he would be sorted into Slytherin. He was quite sure of it.

And then, Ronald Weasley told the one thing Harry Potter would never tolerate.

"Any house is better than Slytherin." Ron said and his face darkened as he added, "A house full of stinky-slimy snakes! Who'd want to go there?" Ron asked rhetorically. He seemed happy to let his views known.

In an instant, Harry was on his feet and very close Ron's face and let out a low hiss.

"Never. Insult. Salazar Slytherin. In. Front. Of. Me!" Harry could feel fear coming in waves from the boy and gave a cold smile in return. Snakes had that ability-to strike fear in heart of humans. Taboo or not Harry prided in that ability of snakes and sure enough, from the look on Ronald Weasley's face, Harry realized that he had been downright terrifying.

Ron sputtered indignantly trying to form a coherent reply. Other's just watched the events with various amount of shock on their faces.

"Knew you'd gone dark!" Ron said loudly. "That's why You-Know-Who came after you innit? Eliminate competition!" Ron gathered his luggage and quickly headed out of the compartment. "You might want to head out of here." Ron said to the Neville and Hermione. Ron chanced a glance at Harry and left the compartment looking pale.

"_He shall pay, Master. Let me bite him!"_ Frost hissed. Harry was fortunate that the hiss was too low of a sound to be caught by either of them.

"_For a matters trivial as these… Nope. I shall have my revenge by other means."_ Harry hissed slowly. Neville and Hermione were busy staring at the open compartment trying to make up their mind.

"_I smelled a rat in his pocket, Master. I could eat it…"_ Frost offered suggestions. Harry got the distinct impression that she was already missing the games with her friends.

"_Kill it. Make sure no one sees you. Make it quick."_ Harry agreed after a moment.

"_As always Master. As always." _Frost slithered happily across his arm grasping it lightly every other second. The rest of the trip passed in relative silence.

* * *

As the train began to slow down and eventually come to a stop, Harry knew that they had arrived to Hogsmeade. He took in the cool fresh air around the platform and and gave a soft sigh. While other students hugging their overcoat to themselves he, Harry was quite content feel the coolness around him. His snake, Frost was unable to capture the rat and Harry could feel her eyes trained over the large lump in Ronald Weasley's coat. Sooner or later, the rat was going to die.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here," came a booming voice from the other end of the platform. Harry walked towards the voice and then saw the largest man he had ever seen in his life! He was at least 8 foot tall, had a thick beard and warm, friendly black beetle like eyes.

"C'mon, follow me now– any more firs' years? Right then, me name's Hagrid and you lot gotta follow me, and mind yer step; yeh should be able to see Hogwarts over this bend now.

Soon the magnificent view or Hogwarts castle came into view with its reflection partially mirrored in the lake, below. There were balls of light all across the lake and Harry strongly suspected that they were specifically kept for the decorations. Either way, the sight was a beauty to behold.

'Salazar stayed in this castle.' Harry thought to himself.

"No more'n four to a boat," Hagrid shouted over all the heads pointing towards a fleet of boats. Harry settled down on a boat and soon two girls and a boy stepped in. Harry gave a nod in their general direction and watched in amusement as the boats began rowing themselves.

The boats soon came to a stop at the end of the lake and Hagrid lead them to the huge oak front door of the castle and knocked with his big fist three times.

The doors immediately swung open and there stood a witch, Professor McGonagall in emerald green robes. She told the first years to follow her in a no-nonsense voice and walked towards another door across the hall. She then stopped and turned towards them and spoke:

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of the term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes seem to search for one student in particular. Harry turned towards his boat companions to find they too were equally nervous yet better composed then most of the crowd. At, the corner of his eye, he found McGonagall departing. There was gradual increase in murmuring amongst the groups and Harry could distinctly hear a particular voice saying, "My brothers told me we have to fight a troll or something."

Harry and the boy both snorted in disbelief. The boy, introduced himself as Blaise Zabini, while the two girls were Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. Harry found it more comical when he introduced himself. But, Harry was pleased when he didn't receive a response like Weasley. These three people knew how to behave with others and Harry liked that. A small smile tugged his lips when he heard the two girls whispering, "Cultured, isn't he?"

* * *

The doors once again opened to reveal Deputy Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall.

There was a gasp as everyone walked into the great hall. There were thousands of candles lit, which were floating in mid air, illuminating the whole hall. There were also four tables lined with golden plates, spoons, forks and of course, students.

Mainly to avoid all the stares Harry looked up and was surprised when he saw a velvety black sky dotted with stars instead of the roof. The students, already present were looking at the new first years with bored expression and wanted nothing to do except to speed forth the sorting process. The sight was intimidating in the least. Hundreds upon hundreds of students all around while teachers sitting at the table. Harry too felt some of it and judging from the nervousness around him, so did others. Nevertheless, he could resist but roll his eyes when he heard the Granger say, "The ceilings bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read it in Hogwarts: A History."

He looked back down again as Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and placed a dirty, torn, black colored hat on it. Harry was content in standing right in the end, huddled behind two fat brutes. He did have the view of the table from the gaps in between. His face was composed and the students on the side were giving him curious looks, first to his cane and then to him. He rolled his eyes and looked almost bored. Didn't people had something better to do other than gawk at him.

"Abbot Hannah!" Came the sharp sound. Harry watched as the blond girl with pigtails ran up and put on the hat. A second later the hat said, "HUFFLEPUFF!" A large cheer from the table to far right went up and Harry assumed it must be the Hufflepuffs.

"Bones, Susan."

Susan stepped forward and put the hat on. The hat took a lot longer than it did for Hannah before saying, "Hufflepuff."

Susan jumped down off the stool and ran off to join Hannah at the Hufflepuff table.

Boot, Terry.

As soon as the hat touched the boy's head it screamed, "Ravenclaw!"

"The hat takes a longer time with the difficulty of the choice…" Harry said to himself. Harry was really getting excited as McGonagall continued to call out names. He knew his chance neared as Granger Hermione, got sorted into Gryffindor. He really envied Draco Malfoy, when he got sorted into Slytherin, just a fraction later, he put on the hat. He knew his name was soon to be called as Pavarti Patil became a Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry!" Harry took a deep breath and walked forward. His cane held loosely in his left hand was an elegant black and silver that thunked aggressively down onto the stone floor with his every step. The 'thunk' was drowned in the noises that seem to emit from entire Great Hall. Students broke out into excited whispers. On the staff table, every professor's eyebrows had risen.

The cane resting across his knees as he settled down, Sorting Hat on his head.

* * *

Severus Snape had felt the chill that had nothing to do with the weather outside. The nights in Scotland could be chilly throughout latter part of the year. No, Potter was everything he remembered the boy's father to be. But, there was also the nagging thought at the back of his mind that 'Harry Potter' was more than James Potter. The cane, the casualness in his walk, and the overall aristocratic look was just like him-Lucius Malfoy.

His mind was now waging a war between the general image of Potter and a Malfoy. All thoughts came to a grinding halt, as a minute later, the Sorting Hat literally screamed out- SLYTHERIN. He didn't need to see the expressions of other teachers and was sure that it mirrored his- shock and disbelief. The spoon in Dumbledore's hand lay limp threatening to fall.

Harry Potter swept the Sorting Hat off his head and placed it on the stool. He walked over to the silver and green table at a deliberately slow pace. The sound of his cane hitting the floor rang loudly in the dead stillness. There was a small smile twitching at his face- he was in Salazar Slytherin's house! Walburga would be happy and so was he!

He glanced over the table, taking in the looks. It spoke volumes. Distrust and incredulity. He eyed a spot near the Greengrass and made his way towards her.

"Is this spot taken?"Harry asked with a calm tone. Daphne budged over. The sorting call resumed as soon as Harry sat down. The sorting ended with Ronald Weasley in Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini in Slytherin.

Dumbledore dismissed them to the task of consuming very large quantities of food. He was just too shocked to say something witty or funny. Around Harry, conversation immediately picked up.

Harry Potter seemed unconcerned by the stares of his new housemates, proceeding to methodically dish up his plate. Draco Malfoy was gleefully filling up his plate. He couldn't wait to tell his father the news of his sorting as well as Harry Potter. Speaking of Potter, he will have to introduce him to his friends.

"So Potter, how come you got sorted here?" Tracy Davis asked. Instantly every ear nearby was straining to hear what the Boy-Who-Lived would reply.

"There wasn't anywhere else to go, Davis." Harry said putting down the fork. The food vanished to be replaced by puddings.

"I mean, no way I was going to house of 'Ghastly Gryffindor'. With Weasley over there, his eating habits are enough to make me feel nauseated." Harry could hear chuckles nearby. "Not Rowena's house either, who'd want to learn everything of knowledge's sake." Harry asked rhetorically.

"Sorting Hat didn't want to put me in Hufflepuff and so it chose to put me here. Salazar truly is the greatest of founder's four." Harry put simply. He did miss the second wave of incredulous looks all around the table. The pudding too vanished after some time and Harry truly was sated. His snake was still eyeing the boy Weasley boy and Harry was thankful that he was invisible.

The feast ended with Headmaster giving start of term notices and rest of the students stood up to make their way to their respective Houses.

"Follow me Potter." Harry looked at the black billowing cape walking away from him and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"That's our head of house, Professor Severus Snape." One of the boys said. Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Better go Potter, don't want to keep him waiting. Heard he's strict." Blaise said. Harry walked swiftly after the black blur going just out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Let me make this very clear to you Potter." Snape snarled. "I. Do. Not. Want. You. In. My. House." Harry's face showed surprise.

"The sorting isn't supposed to be a prank Potter. Students of various old families have their children here. Families who sided with the Dark Lord in the last war. They. Hold. Grudges." Snape said emphasizing last point. Behind, he was smiling. A little bit of threat would quickly put fear of god in idiot Potter and would be begging to be re-sorted. Dumbledore would only be too happy to put him with Gryffindors.

"This isn't like Gryffindor Potter. You can't just strut in like your father and get away with no harm whatsoever." Snape's tone was growing acerbic. "Or were you too much of a fool to realize that." Snape baited while he eyed him carefully. The only indication he gave was his fist clenching around his cane. Apart from it, there was no outburst or retort whatsoever. He filed the information for later use.

"The Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin, Professor." Harry said neutrally. "It told me I would be great and I accepted. If, you fear of my safety, than perhaps it would be better for me to get private quarters?"

"You will get no special treatment here, Potter! Get Out! The password to the common room is Salazar. The entrance is up the stairs and down the hall to the right. Speak the password to the wall across from the suit of armor with a snake on its shield. Now, get out of my sight!" Snape shouted on the top of his lungs and Harry walked out of the room, disappointed.

* * *

Harry entered the common room to find prefects giving out instructions. The first years were lined up together listening and looking around the common room. Harry was soon partnered with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. As there were only less students in Slytherin this year, Harry was pleased to find out he would be sharing room with only other two.

The four poster beds were similar to the color scheme found in the common room. Both had a dark green comforter with black sheets. Their pillows were also black with a silver stitching design down the left side. The drapes were of course black with various velvety designs on the fabric. At the foot of their beds were their trunks that had been magically moved from the train to their room.

The floor was a dark wood that was smooth to his bare feet, and the room was lit by several light fixtures that hang down from the ceiling along with the two lamps beside the two beds. The lamps were simple and stood on the bedside tables that were to the right of the beds. All things considered, it was a rather simple room with the dressers placed against the walls and no windows. Just like with the common room, Harry felt comfortable and at home in the dark room.

Frost disappeared from his arms and Harry smirked in return. He plopped the trunk on his bed and lowered the curtains. The seven snakes looked up out of the compartment in his trunk. He took them all out and placed them in the bed. With a soft whisper, he said, _"Familiarize yourself with the place. Don't get caught. Don't be seen. Cobra you will stand guard here, inform me if anyone comes near my bed."_ Harry said looking at each snake in particular.

_"You are magical right?"_ Harry said to a snake he had bought at Magical Menagerie. The emerald snake hissed in return.

_"Can you be invisible?"_ Harry hissed. The snake seemed to droop a bit as he replied.

_"No my lord, I can blend in surroundings."_ Harry nodded in return.

_"Then that's what you'll do. I want to hear any rumors or plans students may or may not have set in store for me. Or any other rumors in general. Is it understood?"_ Harry said with a bit of force. He was a bit paranoid after what his Head of House had said.

Soon enough, the snakes slithered out of his bed to go underneath his bed. Harry put down his trunk near his bed and wished the two other boys goodnight. Tomorrow, the classes would resume and meanwhile, Harry lay down comfortably on his new bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Leave a review. It takes only a moment and helps me to write better.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **YES! 100+ reviews! Finally! Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome!

**A/N 1: **Thank you curiousreader. I shall keep that in mind. Regarding Daphne pairing, I don't consider it a big deal. Since, they really won't be doing anything for at least 3 years. Also, I would refrain from doing anything major since I'm not that good in relationship scenes. I will however try. Regarding cane and wand, I really won't say much now even when it's described a bit in this chapter. You just have to follow through(*wink). Harry will be interested in animagus transformation amongst other stuff. There will be certain twist and turns in the first year.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics_ for parseltongue.

* * *

The next morning came soon and Harry Potter got up, quite early than he would've liked. The cobra been vigilant throughout the night. It was a good working agreement, in general. Snakes usually hunt at night and for some reason, their senses were magnified during that time. At least, it was true for Frost, and by extension magical snakes.

Shrugging off his bed covers, he made his way to bathroom. The cold shower shook him strongly out of his stupor. Sitting on his bed, he pondered on the mystery of his wand. The wand had a metal snake on top of it and it blinked every time Harry whispered something in parseltongue. Moreover, he could easily cast spells in parseltongue but the spells lost that sensitivity and the effect significantly if he cast it the normal way.

He was extremely wary of revealing any of his abilities to anyone. After all, a snake never reveals its true colors. Frost reappeared on his arm and squeezed it gently. Harry looked at her, questioningly.

"_Delicious Masster."_ She drooled. "_It's blood was exquisite- almost human."_ Harry caressed snakes skin with his bare fingers and he began to transform. He took out a hand mirror and viewed his reflection. Except of his eyes, his face was the same. He had been trying to reduce and the changes in his bodies, vice-versa. As to reducing the changes, he wasn't successful much. His eyes were a dead give-away.

He sighed.

Today, the classes would commence and Harry was eagerly waiting to be taught something new. He went down the dungeons and sat near the fire. It was 6 and breakfast would be served at 7. He took his time in admiring the common room. There was a large fire burning in a fireplace directly ahead of the door. Bookcases adorned the walls around the tables. Several black, leather couches with equally black pillows were arranged around the fireplace. There were mahogany tables variously placed between the chairs and couches, and all in all, Harry felt at home here. The dark, yet elegant _déc_or made him think of Grimmauld Place- black with hints of silver and green- a bare minimum of color.

Soon, the students began filling in the common room and came Draco Malfoy. Sleep was evident on his face. He wasn't an early riser.

"Morning, Potter." He said and sat on one of his couches.

"Morning. Sleep much?" Harry jested.

"It's torture, Potter. Plain torture. Who'd wakes up so early in the morning? I don't." Draco said as if world does as he says. His face began showing some color.

"I usually sleep in at my place and have breakfast in bed. Hogwarts should give breakfast in bed, at least to us Slytherins." Draco said haughtily. Harry chuckled.

"You can tell that to our Head of House. He'd like to hear what you have to say." Harry said. Draco turned to look at him incredulously.

"Are you crazy Potter? No one ever messes with Professor Snape. I don't mess with him even though he's my Godfather." Draco said his voice rising in pitch.

"Yeah Potter. No one messes with Snape. He can be very cruel if he wants to be." Zabini said as he walked towards them.

"Just kidding Zabini, Malfoy." Harry said as he exchanged greetings. "And, you are okay with that?" Harry asked. He was curious. Both of them smirked.

"Who says he's cruel to us, Slytherins?" Three of them smiled. "Yeah, we are safe as long as we don't attract trouble and bring shame towards the House of Slytherin." Draco said casually.

"Yeah, then we're in trouble. Serious trouble." Blaise said following up. Harry nodded as he absorbed the information.

"Well I'm off to breakfast." Harry said as he got up. The two of them followed with him.

* * *

At eight twenty, professor Snape came by with their schedules for the week. He eyed them for a good minute before he handed Draco, Harry, and Blaise their schedules. Harry could practically see his mind trying to find a rule that they were breaking.

"Double Charms with Ravenclaw and Double Transfiguration with the _Gryffindors_." Blaise and Draco said with a moan.

"Ouch! That's no fun." Harry said nonchalantly and turned around to look at the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, Ron Weasley and his twin brothers were glaring daggers in his direction.

"They sure look pissed." Blaise said looking at Harry. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Harry said, his face showing pure innocence. Blaise and Draco exchanged knowing looks and smiled.

They got off the table and sure enough Ron and his twin brothers got up from their table and stood in front of them. "Hey Potter! Didn't know you were a dark wizard like the rest of those snakes!" Said the youngest Weasley, smirking at him.

"Why are you so upset Weasley?" Harry said mocking. "Something missing?"

Ron was about to retort but Draco beat him to it.

"That isn't possible Potter." Draco drawled. "Weasleys don't have anything." Harry and the Slytherins all started to laugh. Ron started to go red in his face.

"Ten points from Slytherin for insulting, Mr. Weasley's family!" Another Weasley shouted.

"Merlin there is a lot of you." Harry said looking at the four Weasleys standing together. Blaise and Draco snickered.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Ron Weasley roared.

"That will be twenty five points from Gryffindor and a detention for Mr. Weasley for creating ruckus in the great hall. You are not a prefect yet, Percival Weasley! And another five points for his slur against Slytherin house." The voice of Severus Snape came from behind them.

"He stole my rat!" Ron said his voice faltering.

"That will be another twenty points for bringing the rat at Hogwarts in the first place, Weasley. Did you forget that only an Owl, a toad and a cat could be brought here?" Snape said darkly. Harry looked at Draco and Blaise and gave a small smile.

The gang shuffled out of the hall.

"Told you." Draco said after a safe distance. "What's this about a rat Potter?" Zabini asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Harry asked innocently but his smile gave him away.

"How very Slytherin of you, Potter." Malfoy said almost with a hint of envy. Harry puffed out his chest and said.

"Proud to be a Slytherin."

* * *

Most of his classes didn't use magic the first day. They spent the period going over what was expected of them and such. Harry paid attention, but thought it all rather boring. He wanted to do _magic_.

So when Transfiguration rolled around, and they were given matches and told to turn them into needles, Harry was intrigued and pleased. At least, until he tried to turn it and realized how difficult it was.

And so, he revisited the theory behind it. He was quite sure that he was doing it right. The wand on the other hand, didn't feel that comfortable while casting spells in other language other than Parseltongue.

With the final image in his mind he cast the spell. The matchstick resolutely stayed as it was, taking only the shape of the needle. Mcgonagall came to view each one's progress and gave a small sniff standing beside him. Besides him, Blaise swished his wand and within one try, his matchstick turned into a needle, instantly.

"Three points to Slytherin." Mcgonagall said and walked away. Ahead of him, Granger too had transfigured matchstick into needle. Both Blaise and Harry gritted their teeth when Mcgonagall awarded 10 points to her. Harry for different reason while Blaise for clear cut bias. He really could do it if he just said the incantation in Parseltongue.

Anger surged in him and using all of his concentration, he flicked his wand again saying the incantation. The metal instantly heated up in his hand and Harry had to put down his wand. The matchstick had taken the shape of a needle and was showing partial amount of steel mixed with the wood. Cursing mentally, he crushed the wooden needle in his hands. His mood didn't improve throughout the class. He looked around and found that only few had managed successfully in transfiguration. That seem to placate his anger for a bit.

"A foot long essay to be submitted by the end of this week by everyone except for those who could transfigure successfully." Hermione's eyes became wide like saucers and Harry rolled his eyes. He was literally fuming inside and he stormed out of the class.

History of Magic soon followed, and on the way to classes, Harry noticed that a lot of people were whispering and pointing at him as he passed. They seemed almost awed, although Harry was still trying to come to terms with his newfound fame. Even across Slytherin table, there were rumors, although, they were much more discreet than the rest of the school and didn't openly point or gawk at him.

The interest soon faded, including Harry and the whole class after 10 minutes into the class. It was evident on everyone's face, especially Draco's. One moment he was giving out murderous glares to the ghost-not that it would've made a difference but no one dared to tell him that. The next moment, he was ready to doze off. The bell rang and students breathed a sigh of relief. Today's work was done.

* * *

"Where did you get that wand, Potter?" Draco finally asked him. Harry sat down on one of the couches and smiled. He had been eying the wand for the whole day but had managed to curtail his curiosity. The green emerald eyes glowed in the relative dimness of the room.

"Not at Ollivanders, I'll tell you that." Harry said conspiratorially. Near him, the group of girls had stopped chatting. Blaise who had been content in gazing at the hearth swung his head around suddenly interested in conversation.

"Oh, come on Potter, you can tell me!" Draco waved his arm around. Blaise bobbed his head in agreement.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." Harry said deepening the mystery. Draco squirmed in his chair.

"Well, I got to complete my transfiguration essay. See you at dinner." Harry said quickly and rushed off. Back in the common room the conversation continued.

"Why didn't he buy his wand at Ollivanders?" Theodore Nott asked suddenly. A lot of students had received posts to keep them updated with Harry Potter's progress. Malfoy was not excluded.

"Beats me, Theo. He usually is pretty good as far his wand making is concerned." Draco added. Mentally, he thought of asking his father about other wand-makers in the area."

"Whatever it is, must have cost a fortune." Blaise added as an afterthought. Both of them nodded in agreement.

* * *

Not for the first time, Albus Dumbledore wanted to have a re-sorting of Harry Potter. It was an irony in progress. He had sat in this very chair, countless times and explain with a polite tone why re-sorting was not possible and that they were within their rights to withdraw their son's and daughter's if they wished to do so. The sorting hat wouldn't budge from its purpose, not even when Albus Dumbledore had pleaded with the hat to know one thing. Harry James Potter's sorting. But no, all he could do now, was to complete this blasted parchment which wanted the sign of Chief Warlock's sign for over the ruled session of Wizengamot wondering all the while how to best gain Harry Potter's trust. It was not as if he was some evil headmaster! No, but he really needed Potter's trust if he wanted Lord Voldemort to finally die. However, he wasn't quite sure how he survived in the first place. Some vague theory was the best he had with him right now. He sighed and shuddered at the some time. Potter being friends with Slytherins, especially a Malfoy was a disaster in making.

* * *

Upstairs, in the first year's boy's quarters, Harry was having a conversation with the snake. The emerald snake had returned, was happily coiled up in his right arm, pouring out the information he had gathered.

"_A girl who goes by the name of Pansy Parkinson was badmouthing about you, My Lord. Shall I bite her?" _Harry had patiently let the snake pour out all the information he had gathered. Frankly, he didn't need to hear about what problems the boys had with other teachers or the girls complaining about their parents or the boys they liked but he listened to it anyways.

"_No, my friend. Not for such trivial things. However, only tell me the things that concern about me, friend?_ Harry hissed in return.

"_Anything about attacking me? Or plans to kill me?"_ Harry asked. The snake replied in negative.

"_There was some talk about you in general My Lord. About your manners and your wand."_ Snake hissed.

Harry dismissed them. He too was concerned about his wand. Taking out his crushed wooden pin he flicked is wand and murmured the incantation in Parseltongue. Instantly, the wooden pin got converted into metal. With a bit more effort, he murmured the incantation again, with Slytherin's crest embossed on it. Harry was both- delighted and worried.

"_Why won't you work for me properly?"_ Harry asked and as usual, the snake blinked once, twice and faded back. He wondered if Mcgonagall would ask him to do the spell in front of her. He wasn't worried about speaking accidently in parseltongue. He had a lot of time over the past year to distinguish between two language when spoken or heard in general. He knew that he would need a good wand. But this wand, too, fit him perfectly. Though he didn't dare use few curses he had learnt, he knew he could cast them effortlessly in Parseltongue. He wondered if there were other wandmaker's available other than Ollivander's. He should check out books in library sometime in this week.

* * *

The rest of the week passed fairly quickly. Harry didn't particularly enjoy Herbology and he absolutely hated DADA classes. Quirrell fellow was afraid of his own shadow. His stuttering made harry want to pull out his hair.

Friday rolled out and Harry, Draco and Theodore were sitting at the table eating breakfast. While Draco favored bacon and toast, Harry liked omelet and pumpkin juice. Theodore ate everything he could grab. Draco, for some reason was looking incredibly smug and Harry knew what it was. Today, was double potions. Four hours of Slytherin happiness and Gryffindor torture. If, there were any indication of the this fact, it was clearly mirrored in every first years' Gryffindors faces.

Ever since Snape had taken off points from Gryffindor, Ron had been telling everybody 'How dark and dangerous Harry Potter really was.' Add that to the fact that Severus Snape was on the side of Harry Potter, Gryffindor really needed no further proof. Though, this particular effect was confined to the Gryffindor table only, for the moment.

They walked in the dungeons and the room was clearly divided into two parts. Gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on another. Ron paired off with Seamus and just besides them, were Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Harry had partnered with Draco. Ron was still, busy telling everybody how bad Snape really was to anyone who'd listen. It pissed off Draco to no extent. Really, Harry didn't realize it until Draco threw a wet paper ball directly onto Ron's head.

And so it began, as Slytherin's laughed Ron became progressively redder in face until he drew out his wand to curse every Slytherin. Severus Snape chose that exact time to enter the Potion's lab.

'There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. Put the wand away Mr. Weasley!" He barked. Ron glared at Snape like he wanted to murder him with his eyes.

"Five points from Gryffindors Mr. Weasley for glaring at a teacher. Another five for not putting the wand away. Now will be a good time to do as I say, Weasley or might I add detention to go with it?" Hermione was busy pulling down the sleeve down, and Ron gave a yank and sat down in a huff. Draco and Harry were trying their best to hide behind their cauldrons and laugh silently. Entire Slytherin house looked smug while Gryffindors glowered.

"Weasley!" Snape snapped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Ron looked startled that the professor asked him a question before a look of confusion took over his features.

"I don't know," admitted Ron.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut tut. Let's try again shall we? Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Ron looked even more confused than before and his ears were beginning to turn red. Harry could feel Draco shaking with suppressed laughter and amusement dancing in Snape's black eyes. Harry personally found it amusing, after what he said on the night of the sorting he deserved to be embarrassed.

"I don't know," Ron said looking both embarrassed and annoyed.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Weasley?"

Ron was now so red he resembled a tomato. Dean and Seamus were shooting him sympathetic looks.

"What is the difference,Weasley,between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," Ron ground out through gritted teeth.

"Tut tut," Snape then turned towards Harry. "Potter, the same questions."

"Yes sir," Harry smiled. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as err... Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, that was a trick question sir as they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." All of the Slytherins, sans Harry, were now smirking at the Gryffindors.

"That is correct Potter," Snape gave an approving nod. "Fifteen points to Slytherin."

The bell rang and Draco and Harry walked out merrily out of the door.

"You think you are clever, eh Potter!" Harry rolled his eyes as he turned back to face an irate Ron.

"Why thank you Weasley. But I don't need your compliments to know that I already am, Weasley." Ron grew purple in the face and Harry knew that if he egged him further, he would lash out.

"Everyone here knows that you've gone dark, Potter! What can you expect from a slimy stinking snake!" Ron proclaimed loudly. Besides Harry, Draco was getting quite angry.

"Merlin, Weasley. I only heard rumors of your stupidity but you really are that stupid aren't you?" Draco retorted.

"Why Potter, didn't realize you needed your friends to defend you?" Seamus retorted and Ron laughed out loudly. Harry gave a growl in response.

"Duel at midnight, Weasley, come if you dare. Let's settle this like grown men!" Besides him, Draco looked at him like Harry had lost his marbles and Ron's face lost some of the color.

"Done, Seamus is my second, who's yours?" Ron replied looking at Draco.

"I won't need one, Weasley. After I'm through with you, you'd wish you'd never been born. Remember Weasley, midnight at the trophy room. Don't forget." Harry growled menacingly. Harry stormed out of the corridor back to their common room, Draco in tow.

"You really are going to… you know…" Draco said once they were inside the common room.

"Merlin Malfoy, are you Slytherin or not?" Harry said his tone regaining a bit of humor. He turned around to find and affronted Draco. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going there. Flich on the other hand…IS." Harry said smugly. Smile crossed Draco's face which furthered into full blown laugh. Harry laughed alongside with him.

"All I need to do is tell Filch and Hogwarts will have one less a Weasley."

* * *

That evening Harry made his way to the library. Much to his amusement and shock, he never had stepped foot in library before. Walburga had been cunning not to say where the library was situated and Harry, didn't make any efforts to find it, mostly because of various enchantments and curses placed where Harry was 'not supposed to go'. Anyways, Harry made his way towards various shelf's aware of Madam Pince eyes on his back. It was only relevant, Harry thought. He too was over-protective of his snakes librarian would be protective of the books.

"Big book of Water Plants... Herbs and Plants?" Harry muttered to himself more out of annoyance. The books were sorted randomly bearing no significance to be sorted by chronological alphabets.

After a few minutes, it clicked to him. The books were divided according to their relevance of subjects. Soon, after pointless wandering, he came across the book-Wandmakers.

Finding a table, he sat a lone table and plopped open the books on Prominent Wandmakers throughout the globe. The book also contained various accomplishments of the wandmakers as well as the few precious wands on display. Garrick Ollivanders featured prominently through rather large number of pages then Harry should've liked. Harry wondered if he truly had gone senile. The picture provided in the book was a young man, probably in 40's or 50's. Harry had to admit that he liked this picture better than the Ollivander he'd met. There were other Wandmakers in Britain, who had recently established business of making wands. Ollivander's was ancient in comparison!

Roussillon Rozen was another, a Russian wand maker quite famous for his unorthodox style and creativity. It was evident, from the picture of a wand- a thick wood with a hole in between. Inside the hole, there was a gem placed in between, bright blue in color. He was quite famous for creating wand with a particular skill- Be it casting wards, or for charms. Another which caught his eyes was a German wandmaker, Gregorovitch. He had grey hair and the eyes that had the twinkle in the pools of black. His wand featured knots in wand and he often used more than one cores.

Harry sighed. He would have to send letters to them, but first he would try to contact people in Britain to atleast have a suitable working wand. He almost shuddered when he thought of giving reasons of why he wanted them to make a wand for him. What could he say? Ollivanders couldn't make a wand for me? Even as Harry spoke, the argument was feeble even to him. He never wanted to go back to Ollivander's anytime soon.

And so he penned a letter, hoping that they would take time to respond. It took Harry three drafts to form an appropriate letter.

Dear Mr. Gregorovitch.

I hope you are in good health. I am a student in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am, in need of a wand. The wandmaker-Mr. Ollivander was not able to match a wand for me. The wand, I am using is partial to specific language in spellcasting and as a result, I am not able to make use of its full potential. Would you be able to be make a suitable wand for me? Owl me at your leisure.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter.

He penned a similar letter to Rozen hoping he too would reply. Maybe till the next year, he would have a proper wand that matched him exactly. His current wand would easily be his second. With that thought, he put the book back in its place and walked out of library.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass, watched Harry Potter leave, and made her way to the section where he put the book. Her guess narrowed at the three books in particular. Wandmakers through the Ages, Fantastic Trees and Where to Find Them, Wood for Broom Making. She was puzzled at first, but her search narrowed to a particular book. What was he doing with these books. Drawing out the book which she thought most probable of the three, Wandmakers through the ages and Wood for Broom Making and began reading.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was currently going over the Betrothal contract with a critical eye while, simultaneously taking in a large swig of Rosmerta's Scorching Scotch. Draco's recent letter lay on his private desk. Bored, he gave a letter once over. It seemed that Potter was quite a Slytherin than anyone would've thought. Also, Potter's wand was quite similar to the cane he had.

Hmmm.. Malfoy thought. Perhaps, he could invite Potter boy to the Christmas ball to celebrate the Yule festival. He'll have to pen Draco a letter to keep a close contact with the Potter boy. Draco could easily do it even if he had the tendency to exhibit a bit of brash behaviour. He blamed Narcissa for it. Really, her friendship with Black's especially Sirius Black could be the only reason he could fathom.

With a contented sigh, he took the quill and signed the agreement. Finishing the scotch he got up and firecalled Patrick Parkinson.

* * *

**A/N:** Leave a review. It takes only a moment and helps me to write better.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N 1: **I know I'm taking my sweet time moving story forward. But the way I look at it, I'm trying to develop a strong base. Things will move quickly after the Christmas, even though it's 3-4 chapters away. Everytime I sit to write, something more interesting finds its way into the story and I'm too willing to add it in. Another huge chapter, I hope it was worth the effort.

**A/N 2: **Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I won't give away plot but I do appreciate reviews. It offers a lot of insight of what you think as well as gives nice ideas. You will find some of them incorporated. I think I may have find out how to insert a Lamia into the story.

**Disclaimer:** Judging from the amount of Fan Fics out there, something or the other always appears to be the same. I do strive to be original 't own Harry Potter.

_Italics_ for parseltongue.

* * *

The anticipation was killing Harry. He was mildly amused, mildly irritated at Draco. It seemed that he had a thing for scheming. Admittedly, he too loved scheming but Draco couldn't sit still. His neck would snap towards the door, every time someone entered. Besides them, Nott, Zabini and even Greengrass were giving him curious looks. Harry had never seen this peculiar side of Draco and while it provided an insight in him it was getting irritating. Draco was sitting on the edge of the seat while his foot rhythmically tapping the floor. Harry looked up, at once when Draco gave a nudge to him.

Sure enough, Granger, Longbottom and Weasley entered through the double doors. Granger and Weasley were arguing furiously with each other while it seemed that Longbottom wanted to do nothing with the whole situation. Harry watched in interest as Granger getting increasingly irritated with Weasley as the conversation drew out.

Draco and Harry exchanged looks that clearly said: Something wasn't right with the whole thing. It didn't take them long to find out what went wrong with their schemes.

"I know it was you, Potter." Ron said giving a knowing smirk.

"Oh! Do tell Weasley…" Harry said sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"Don't play games with me Potter. I know you wanted to kill me but guess what, I survived." Ron said, his smirk deepening. Harry was now confused.

"I can see that Weasley." Harry said simply. Sniggers erupted nearby Harry and he too gave a slight smile, "I'm not stupid."

"That proves it, Potter." Ron spat the last word. His face was getting redder by the second. "You think that you can just bring a three headed dog in the school?" Ron said a bit louder than he intended to.

Harry didn't know what to say and turned to look at Draco. From the looks of it, he didn't know what in the world was Weasley talking about. They both arrived at the same conclusion together. Weasley was incredibly stupid. They both laughed out loud and Ron's smug smile slipped and got replaced by anger.

"Knew you'd gone dark Potter. What can you expect from a stinking Slytherin. Dark the whole bunch of 'em." Harry was getting a general idea about Ron. He was a loudmouth. Insulting Slytherin's at their own table was foolish borderlining on suicide! Also, Ron had forgot what Harry had said on the train. With a swift move, he grabbed Ron's collar and hissed angrily.

"You remember the conversation we had on the train, WEASLEY!" Ron looked around desperately trying to look at something else other than the green blazing eyes of Harry Potter. His courage faltered when he received similar glares from the entire Slytherin table, especially the older students.

Ron's eyes dawned in comprehension that he had done something very stupid and had the sudden urge to pee. It didn't help when the temperature around him seem to drop 10 degrees. As fast as his legs could take him, he scurried away from the Slytherin table.

"You looked a bit scary there, Potter." Draco said cautiously. Harry frowned and looked around to find the heads bobbing in agreement.

"Sorry." Harry said simply. His anger came back with vengeance when he found out that he had been pranked.

His skin was a delicate shade of putrid green and he looked around to find similar reactions. Draco's skin was similar to him except his hair- his hair was colored red and gold. He looked around and found all of them in similar distress. Harry knew what would come next before it came.

The whole Great Hall burst into laughter save the Slytherins. Harry knew, that across the table, expressions of other students had darkened significantly which matched his own. His indignation piqued when at the staff table, teachers who had just entered were barely controlling their laughter. Harry looked at Draco with barely suppressed rage. This meant revenge and they knew who their target would be. Harry stormed out of Great Hall, with his friends in tow. Behind him, the most of Slytherin table followed them out.

* * *

Severus Snape didn't know whether to laugh or be angry at the current situation in the Great Hall. On one hand, his heart relished the humiliation drawled out by Gryffindors on Potter. What an irony, elder Potter must be rolling in the grave!

But on the other, his snakes were again the target by other three houses. He thought long and hard behind the stoic mask of indifference.

He had put a stop the bullying around the school in the past ten years. It had risen to humongous proportion after the war had ended. Slytherin's had been a constant target of the other three houses since then. Henry Garrison still had the scar across his face- an ugly reminder of just how bad the situation gotten at a particular time. Who would use a flame whip curse on a first year boy just because his parents were Death Eaters? Dumbledore had refused to expel them saying his famous saying, 'everyone deserved a second chance'.

Severus really couldn't say anything against him after that particular saying. How could he? He too had been given a second chance. It was then his vindictive side flared up in those years, if not already. Especially when those sixth years Gryffindor boys were in detention with him for remainder of the time they were here. Their hands were never the same after scrubbing cauldrons with their bare hands.

Zoning back to the situation unfolding at the Great Hall, Slytherin's would strike back and it would be with vengeance. Severus was sure of it. He was not concerned much. He had already laid out guidelines specifically for these types of situations. No, he pitied the fools, Weasley twins for the payback prank they would play. He sighed. Why couldn't the rest of the three houses leave Slytherin house alone? Was it so much to ask?

True it had been a harmless prank but Severus knew it wasn't the reason why they had walked out. No, the humiliation by the three houses had stung them. And Potter, Potter had looked up at staff table as did many others to find the teachers doing nothing except trying to control their laughter. There was a sense of disappointment flashed across their faces which quickly replaced by anger. It still stung him in his already hardened heart and wondered at the present scene clashing violently with his past.

"Oh cheer up Severus." Minerva said eating with gusto. Severus snorted in subtly while performing detection charm. He then looked across the hall and his eyes struck at the Weasley twins. They were going to regret both- Monday's Potion class as well as the prank in return the Slytherin's would plan.

* * *

Back in the common room there were conversations all around. Some older students knew who had pranked them gladly spread the word around. Really, they would just sit back and enjoy, while the younger slytherin's plot their revenge. The color of their skin was potion based and thus, wouldn't get out till its potency runs out.

Harry sat glowering in a chair while ideas bounced back and forth off each other.

"Prank all houses-"

"-A bit stretching-"

"-Definitely not possible-"

"-Prank Gryffindor-"

"-Bloody Gryffindors!-"

"Maybe we should complain to Snape." Crabbe spoke and Goyle grunted in agreement. All heads turned to them. Harry too, snapped up quite surprised and spoke same time as Blaisé did.

"They speak?" Malfoy and the others snickered while Crabbe and Goyle remained stoic.

"Won't work." Malfoy said after shaking off the shock. "Professor Snape will only help in cover up or turn a blind eye, nothing more." There was an awkward pause where everybody looked at everyone else but quickly averted their eyes after noticing horrid green color of the skin. Girls, especially Pansy was most upset with the current appearance.

"Let's get straight to the point shall we?" Harry said taking advantage of the silence. "Neither of us are good with playing pranks." He said matter-of-factly. The group looked like they wanted to protest but grudgingly admitted.

"What do you want us to do, Potter?" Pansy spoke irritated. "Do nothing?"

"I didn't mean that Parkinson." Harry replied.

"It's your fault Potter." Pansy continued. Harry shook his head in disbelief. Even Draco and Blaise looked at her in surprise.

"What?" She looked at everyone, folding her hands. "He doesn't belong here!" She spat fingering towards him. Harry gave a hollow chuckle. Pansy looked like she would burst out.

"You know Parkinson, that's exactly what Professor Snape told me." Harry said dryly. He had wondered about fitting in when the whispers were flowing around but Draco had kept his word. He did introduce to his friends and Harry liked them, to some extent.

"Don't change the subject Potter!" Pansy said, her voice upping a few notch.

"No Parkinson, you are changing the subject." Harry said forcefully.

"I don't see how, it is my fault that I, getting sorted in Slytherin caused the prank. The Weasley twin's are known to prank Slytherin's almost every week." Pansy was about to retort when Harry spoke again.

"And it's about time, we teach them their place." Harry said darkly. Various nods of agreement came all around. The second years were too, listening in.

Pansy huffed and puffed but Draco spoke quietly before she said anything else.

"Shut up, Pansy."

"Not you too, Draco!" Pansy said, her face etched with shock. "Don't you see he's coming between us?" Pansy's voice cracked up. Draco didn't respond and Pansy stormed up the dormitory. The noise slowly raised around and Harry continued forth.

"So we prank Weasley's a lesson, all four of them." Harry continued as if nothing happened. Others too were willing to oblidge.

"Not the whole Gryffindor house?" Draco asked suddenly suspicious.

"We can but it'll take time. Weasley's took their sweet time planning the prank out and let's face it; it's all they ever do!"

"So what? Lay a trap?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, we prank them, where they pranked us-the Great Hall."

"But we aren't good at pranks!" Draco said waving his hands exasperatedly.

"No we aren't. But we know what we want when we lay a trap on the four of them." Harry said, a smile curling up his lips.

"Get on with it Potter." Theodore said.

"We want them humiliated with a touch of pain in it..." All heads bobbed in agreement.

"And…" Harry paused to increase effect, "We want to do in front of everyone." Harry was greeted with evil smiles all across. Even Greengrass, who looked down upon everything that moved haughtily, gave a rare smile. Harry was impressed with himself. He did have elaborate plans for all the four Weasley which included them getting expelled and humiliated.

* * *

Next morning, Harry found that Frost had disappeared. She had been busy scouting out the whole of Hogwarts, fading in and fading out at odd times which she was doing, right now. Harry didn't mind as long as she was invisible. She on the other hand used to tell him all sorts of places here in Hogwarts. Harry freshened up and walked in to the common room to find his classmates huddled near fireplace. Draco especially looked pissed.

"What's got you all gloomy?" Harry asked.

"Flying lessons with Gryffindors." Draco said sullenly emphasizing his point by throwing a large wad of parchment into the fire place.

"The old man certainly has gone senile." Draco muttered darkly and Harry chuckled. He raised his hand as Draco shot him a glare.

Harry turned his head towards the hearth which, for a moment had flared up burning up the wad of parchment to crisp.

"You know the plan, Draco." Harry said shifting his gaze.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have fun!" Draco retorted. A lot had changed last night, after Professor Snape had given potions to everyone to remove the greenish shade of their skin. The red and gold colors of their hairs were covered with glamour charms- courtesy of fifth year girls.

Incidentally, Daphne was the first to master surpassing Draco, who everyone knew for his impeccable appearance. Harry had mastered glamour charms just before Crabbe and Goyle only when he had ducked away from the crowd to say the incantation in parseltongue.

He had caught Daphne sneaking glances at him throughout the time he was in common room and ever since that he had been cautious around her. In the end, some sort of pact had formed, as far as Harry could tell. While Harry did consider them friends he was definitely careful not to reveal much about himself to anyone till he was sure.

"You're right!" Harry said finally, getting up and headed out of the common room.

* * *

Breakfast was a tense affair. People were seen waving wands over the food served while simultaneously sniffing the food.

Slytherin's all around were glaring the Weasleys in particular. The twins were visibly nervous shifting platter of food besides them to other people while grabbing theirs. Harry just smile amusingly. The plan was working. 1st and 2nd year Slytherin's eyes were constantly on them, making them nervous. The Great Hall was a bit subdued due to this particular behavior.

Percy was first to get up, from the four Weasleys and the twins soon followed the suit. Ron was confused for a moment but seeing no prank being played, began eating furiously with his bare hands. Harry watched this and came to an obvious conclusion. Ronald Weasley couldn't refuse food. This should be easy if he wanted to humiliate him as he now had a brilliant plan forming in his head. However, he snapped out of his thoughts when he felt eyes on him. A slight glance on the right proved him right Daphne Greengrass quickly began looking elsewhere. The feeling however, didn't fade and he shook his head to the left, towards the staff table. Sure enough, his head of house, Severus Snape was looking at him intently. Besides him, headmaster, Albus Dumbledore too looked in his general direction.

The mood didn't improve as they made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Gryffindors aligned themselves on one side while a group of Slytherins on the other. There was little small talk going on between the girls and Draco was saying looking at the collection of the brooms with obvious distaste.

"Bet you can't fly without a decent broom Malfoy." Ron bolstered loudly. "Too bad you couldn't bring the broom you've been bragging about!" Ron looked smug after that comment. Draco was already in a bad mood since morning and Harry took the lead.

"Thank you Weasley, for the compliment." Harry said calmly and Ron went suddenly red in the face.

"That wasn't meant as a compliment, Potter!" Harry just gave a hollow chuckle and picked up one of the brooms. Whatever response he was about to say was cut off by the arrival of Madam Hooch.

"Alright, everyone stand by a broom, go on then." Harry concealed his nervous state very well. He had never been on a broom before and wanted to stay firmly on the ground. Also, his snake wasn't with him to give his counsel. But it was a good thing as snakes didn't like to fly around. They took great pleasure in slithering on the ground feeling the earth on the skin.

In fact, Harry noted at least one or two other Gryffindors that didn't look at all eager to be standing next to a broom today.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," Blaise whispered, clearly having noticed the same thing. "I mean, look at Longbottom."

He pointed discreetly at a round faced boy a few brooms down from Hermione, who looked to be quaking in his shoes. Harry cast his mind back and recalled that this was the boy who'd had very little confidence in himself. He was also right in the middle of several potion mishaps. In fact, he had melt his cauldron on in the first week!

"Pitiful," Draco whispered from Blaise's other side. Blaise nodded in agreement and Harry shrugged.

"Now, stick your hand out above your broom and say, 'up!'"

"Up!" Harry and everyone else in the class yelled. Harry was pleased when his broom jumped immediately into his hand. Across from him, Hermione's broom had given a sort of lazy shudder and rolled over. Ron's broom too moved in his hand.

"Up!" Hermione demanded, and finally her broom shot up into her grasp, nearly knocking her off her feet. Few of the students had given up long ago and had simply reached down and picked the brooms up.

Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, was now walking around, correcting people's grips. When she reached Draco, she adjusted his hands and said, "No, hold your hands a bit closer together."

"I've been doing it like this just fine for years," Draco informed her.

"Well then you've been doing it wrong for years, lad." Madam Hooch re-corrected his grip once more and moved on. Ron looked positively gleeful at the whole thing.

Draco fumed at her departing back and gripped his broom his way again, hard enough to make the thing start twitching in his grasp. "I do it just fine, you old hag," he muttered darkly as Blaise and Harry nodded loyally. Vince and Greg grunted in agreement as well, and Greengrass just snickered quietly. Pansy was quietly huddled in a far corner, looking like death had warmed over.

Then Hooch was telling them to take off at her whistle, rise a few feet above the ground, land again, and so on.

"Three, two, one…"

Longbottom, who apparently had hearing problems, took off before the whistle even touched the teacher's lips. He rose rapidly with a shout of alarm, almost thirty feet in the air, before his broom seemingly bucked him off and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Harry winced. That had to have hurt.

Madam Hooch rushed forward, leaning over the boy before helping him up and setting off toward the castle. As she led him away, she called over her shoulder, "All of your feet are to stay firmly on the ground. If I find out that any of you was riding a broom, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch!"

Malfoy started laughing and picked something from the ground, "Look, it's the thing Longbottom got at breakfast today!"

The round glass ball glittered in the sunlight.

"Give it back Malfoy," said Ron holding out his hand to Malfoy.

"I don't think so Weasley, I think I'd leave it up a tree for you to get," he said sneering at him.

Weasley turned slightly red and mounted his broom as well. "We'll see about that!"

"Ronald, no!" Hermione said, marching over when she saw Ron about to take off. "You'll get in trouble!"

He gave her a condescending sort of look before turning back to Draco.

"Harry, come on!" Draco yelled from the sky. Blaisé had already taken off too. Harry sighed and mounted the broom mimicking Draco before pushing off and soaring into the sky.

It was the most amazing thing ever. Blaise whooped and Weasley nearly fell off his broom as Harry came to an abrupt halt smack between him and Draco.

"This is great!" Harry yelled enthusiastically. Draco grinned at him.

"Told you!"

"Give it here Malfoy!" Ron said a half scared half angry.

"Here Ronnie." Draco said in a high pitched girly voice. This proved only to enrage Ron further. He charged forward towards Draco. Draco, lost a bit of color and threw the ball back to Harry. And so it began. Ron chasing the Remambral all over the pitch while Draco, Harry and Blaise played catch.

Suddenly a very familiar memory intruded Harry's mind as he watched Weasley chasing the ball around them. He was six years old when Dudley had played a similar game with him. He was running around trying to get his lunch back from the Dudley's gang. Add to his injury, and that was the only piece of lunch he would be getting for the whole day. The parallels were astounding.

Had he became what he hated? A bully? Harry sat on the broom, a bit dazed from the event. The remembrall streaked back and Harry missed it. He sprinted towards the remembrall which was quickly accelerating towards the ground.

Harry was too focused on the shiny object to hear the shrieks of the students from the ground below. He neared the ground and pulled up hard on his broom, skimming the grass with his toes, the glass ball in his hand. Draco, Blaise and Weasley's mouth hung open for some reason.

When they landed, he held it up and asked, "What d'you think it is?"

All three boys were staring at him, silent. Weasley's mouth was still hanging open.

Harry was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "What?" he asked.

Weasley snorted, and Blaise glared at the intruding Gryffindor disdainfully. He opened his mouth to say something scathing, only to snap it shut again and pale slightly. Before Harry could turn around to see what had shocked his friend so, a voice spoke behind him.

"That was quite the performance, Mr. Potter."

Harry froze. He could perfectly remember that smooth tone with a touch of disdain. It was the voice of Professor Snape. He turned around to face the professor with a sinking feeling in his chest.

"I'm sorry sir," he stuttered, looking up at the Professor unhappily. Professor Snape had a slightly irritated, yet calculating look on his face.

"I asked you if that was your first time on a broom." Harry was a bit momentarily confused. He was too shocked to give a response. Harry nodded dumbly, aware of Draco and Blaise's worried presence at his back, along with that Gryffindor that had been with them.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter. I will deal with you three later."

As Professor Snape turned on his heel and swept away, Harry turned back to his friends and received two worried, apologetic looks in reply. Ron's face had a smile despite the prospect of being 'dealt with' later.

Professor Snape led him into the school, walking rapidly. Harry had to nearly run to keep up with him.

Snape said suddenly, "Showing off your skills, Potter? Your father was the exact did the exact same thing back in his first year." Harry gritted his teeth. He hated his parents now more than ever. Damn, that potter blood!

"You are to understand that what you did was a direct violation of rules, Potter. Your father was able to get away with it, but you won't. Not very Slytherin of you Potter." Snape said, egging him on. "You will have detention for a week," Snape said suddenly.

Harry started, thoughts of expulsion exploding like confetti. "Yes sir." Harry asked cautiously.

Snape took a turn, leading him down into the dungeons. Harry nodded quickly, before realizing Snape couldn't see him.

"You are in no way above the rules, is that understood? You are just another student at this school, and you will be treated as such. If I find that you are getting a big head, I may rethink your punishment."

"Yes, sir." Harry couldn't imagine ever getting a big head.

"Having said that," Professor Snape turned to face him suddenly, just outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "You will try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

The door slid open and Snape led him inside, saying, "Flint!"

Marcus Flint rose from the table he'd been sitting at and strode over.

"Yes sir?" he asked, eyeing Harry curiously. Harry kept eye contact. He knew him well enough, and he was was struck dumb by the whole incident. He wanted to see Marcus' face when he found out.

"Potter, here has some skill on the broom. Test him out for the different spots. Seeker especially." Harry blinked, wondering how on earth Snape had gotten that idea into his head. Not that Harry was complaining, of course.

"As you say sir." Marcus looked at him again, confused.

"I won't have brought him if I didn't recognize the talent Flint." Snape said as an afterthought. Marcus, suddenly much more interested in the little first year.

"Yes sir. Next practice?"

"Why don't I write you a pass for the field tonight?" Snape suggested with a smirk.

Marcus grinned and said, "That would be perfect, sir." Harry was both happy and confused. No doubt, his popularity in Slytherins would increase significantly if he did that but on the other hand, he fumed as it served as a reminder of his talent being recognized as one of his father's.

All in all, Harry was relatively happy when he made his way to the infirmary to give back the remembrall back to Neville Longbottom. He hadn't done anything wrong to him and it was no reason for him to be a bully. A bully like Dudley, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

* * *

Snape's smirk was evident throughout the lunch and when he entered the teacher's lounge. Few minutes later, Minerva entered the lounge, in tow with Pamona and Fillius. Snape was still smirking resolutely whenever he would look at Minerva in particular. He was itching to rub it in.

"What gives Severus?" Minerva said after a while. "You look quite cheerful today." Minerva said carefully. He would have that same look when he would catch students, especially Gryffindors in a tight spot.

"Indeed, Minerva. Pleasant day, today isn't it?" Severus said nonchalantly. Several heads spun his way. It was those rarest of the times when they would find him doing something other than brooding. It was almost uncharacteristic of him to smile. Although, it looked good on his face.

"It is?" Minerva asked confused.

"Of course it is, Minerva." Severus said his smirk deepening. "Slytherins might just have the Quidditch cup this year."

"Oh…" Minerva said, starting to wonder why in the world people like Albus and Severus were her colleagues as well as friends. Always playing the mysterious act did become a bit irritating after a while.

"The first years this time are quite good at least when it comes to quidditch." Severus said calmly.

"Did Potter…" Minerva said and stopped herself. She was disappointed when Potter didn't get sorted in her house. She was also disappointed by the lack of skill in transfiguration. Though it was too soon to tell, but James was a natural.

"Yes and quite a good seeker if I might add." Severus said. Minerva was jealous.

"James too was a natural in quidditch." She said wistfully. Severus smile soon turned to sneer.

Albus Dumbledore entered at the exact time Snape said, "Yes, 'that' Potter was."

"What's this Minerva?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly. He really was a sucker for silly tit-bits of information.

"Nothing, Albus. Just Severus rubbing in the obvious talent of Potter in quidditch." Minerva sighed.

"Oh, do tell." Dumbledore's twinkly increased further, if that was possible. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, Headmaster. I may have solved the problem of finding a decent seeker for my Slytherin Quidditch team, in Potter. Our current seeker has too much on his plate this year, with N.E.W.T's."

"That's quite noble of you Severus. It takes a lot overlook the obvious resemblance of James to actually look at Harry." Severus scowled and then turned pensive. Severus nodded dumbly in return. He recalled the meeting he first had with the Potter and the one now where he had purposefully rubbed in his father's misdemeanors in quidditch field. Both times, the boy was angry in return. Though, he hid it well it was obvious. The question remained, to whom the boy was angry at? Him, or his father?

Minerva too was wondering if she should pay more attention to Harry to see if she could something of the Potter child.

* * *

It was the strangest of feeling Harry experienced as he stepped into the hospital wing. The air was as fresh as outside with just a hinto of odor of potions amongst other things. If there was a place harry could relate to being too clean, it was his aunt's and uncle's house. Thus, Harry hated this place on principle.

There was that barest hint of illness and the foreboding in the room which made Harry never to enter the place anytime soon. It was a very exposed Harry Potter that met the curious eyes of Neville Longbottom.

Harry's face quickly adopted the blank mask, he had often adopted while face with someone new or in unusual situation. He could almost hear Walburga reprimanding him, for his behavior. Unbecoming of a pureblood indeed!

He walked swiftly towards him, and Neville raised his bed sheets over his chest hoping to hide in them. Harry rolled his eyes. Was he that fearful? It almost amused him.

Harry eyed him carefully. His arm had a slave applied which glistened against light. Harry sniffed the air and it reminded him of milk and rotten eggs. Wordlessly, he placed the crystal white ball near his bed and walked away. He wondered at this newfound desire to apologize.

'Damn it!' Harry cussed at his passed.

"T-Thank y-you."

Harry froze. No one had ever thanked him for anything. Eventually, he had just shrugged off. Being called 'Worthless Freak' had that effect on him.

Now, after Walburga had practically raised him for a year, Harry felt some self-worth. He was something, and he liked that feeling. But the years of past didn't get away by that one year he had devoted cultivating some self image. The past influences outweighed the present state, he had developed. He really needed to get out of here and clear his head.

"I'm not doing this out of goodness of my heart Longbottom!" It came out more as a grimace than a sneer. His heart wasn't in it. Harry left promptly out of the wing to avoid any further 'strange' outbursts. He really needed to sleep and get all the disturbance out of his mind.

* * *

Draco, Blaise, Theodore and other Slytherin were patiently waiting in the common room awaiting the verdict of Harry Potter.

"How much trouble do you think he'll be in?" Theodore asked, breaking the silence. Pansy, faced away from them was gloating on the whole scene. She did warn them to stay away from the Potter but they didn't listen! And now, they all were in trouble.

"He can't be expelled, can he?" Daphne said, butting in the conversation.

"He should be!" Pansy spoke before she could stop herself.

"Nah! He won't be." Draco said, after giving Pansy a disturbed look. "We too were in the air, remember?"

"Of course, he won't be expelled. They'd have to expel us too!" Blaise said, confidently.

"Impossible for us to get expelled. My father…"

The common room's door swung open to reveal a solemn faced Harry Potter.

"So…?" Draco said, anxiously. All heads craned for an answer.

"Nothing… Just a detention for a week." Draco and Blaise exhaled the air they didn't know they were holding.

"Hope you didn't loose any house points Potter!" Sneered, Pansy Parkinson.

"I didn't Parkinson." Harry said calmly and walked towards the dormitory.

* * *

"_What's bothering you, Master."_ Frost said when she appeared immediately on his arm.

"_The past, Frost. Nothing more." _Harry said sadly. Harry wondered if Occlumency would help in shoving away the past. He needed it now, more than ever. He didn't want to pour his heart out on somebody or need their pity or... love. That was just gross. Yes, Harry didn't even fathom the idea of that ever happening. Also, he didn't want to burden Frost of his past memories. That would just agitate her further and she would be out seeking revenge.

No, Harry did what he could in this circumstance-hide in shadows, like he often when concealing his hurt. He didn't know what was about the shadows that seem to comfort him. He liked to think that shadows as a blanket, where he could hide away from the world. His only comfort was the snake which was looking at him curiously.

* * *

**A/N:** Leave a review. It takes only a moment and helps me to write better.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thanks to those who have reviewed. I value your feedback, really! Man of Constant Sorrow, you really give out thoughtful reviews. Milamber83 thank you for the typos.(In my defence, I really do check out for them. As I understand, Fanfic has its own dictionary about such names and things. I wonder why it didn't pop out as a red underline.) Well, not much to say except enjoy the chapter!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics_ for parseltongue.

* * *

Harry woke up with someone rigorously shaking his legs and arms.

"Wake up Potter!" That voice seemed annoyed.

"What… What!" Harry replied, grumpily.

"Marcus Flint's calling you downstairs." The voice seemed more amused now.

Harry woke up with a start. Besides him, Frost took a bit yawn and flicked her tongue out. Harry smiled. Blaise couldn't see much as it was absolutely dark when curtains were closed. To top it, Harry's eyes could easily adjust and see in the dark.

"Oh… Alright. I'm coming." Harry couldn't believe he had slept like a log. But now, he felt full of energy and refreshed.

Harry practically ran down as fast as he could to meet a slightly annoyed Marcus Flint.

"Took you long enough, Potter!" Marcus barked.

"Sorry, fell asleep." Harry mumbled, not at all feeling sorry.

"Go to the Quidditch Pitch, Potter, and fast. Not enough daylight left. Meet you there in five minutes." Harry looked at the clock hung at the far side of room and gaped. He had slept for four hours! Well, at least his mind was clear now.

He hurried off towards Quidditch pitch.

Blaise wondered why in the world Harry Potter was having a detention on a Quidditch pitch out of all the places. Professor Snape really didn't assign detentions on the Quidditch pitch. Cleaning brooms was too easy and the ground below had ever clean charms and ever trimming charms on it. It stayed spotlessly clean, throughout the terms.

His curiosity doubled when Marcus hurried past carrying a Nimbus 2000 in his hands. He really couldn't understand what was happening here and decided to follow him to see what Harry was really doing. Come to think about it, he really didn't know what he did when he disappeared at odd times or when he spent hours behind the bed curtains. Daphne too, had similar ideas and followed Blaise out.

* * *

Harry listened with interest the various positions and the basics of Quidditch. Marcus seemed to think that Harry would almost know the basic things like a Quaffle, a Bludger and a Snitch. Not for the first time, Harry wished he had grown up with some more magical upbringing. Walburga didn't mention anything about it to Harry other than the passing reference of some famous person playing this particularly game. Harry had never questioned it either.

Harry had to guess various parts of the game and he made sure to guess out loud so that Marcus could confirm them. He got most of it right and the one's he didn't, Marcus seemed surprised.

"So, Professor Snape has asked me to test you for the position of seeker." Marcus held out a tiny golden ball and suddenly, the wings fluttered out. Marcus released the ball, out in open and the snitch hovered near Harry's head for a while.

It was as if Harry couldn't take his eyes off the ball. He followed its every moment with obvious fascination.

"So I'm supposed to catch it?" Harry asked, not taking eyes off the ball. Marcus grunted. With a swift moment Harry caught the snitch.

"Not like that, Potter!" Marcus spluttered, half shocked half amused. Harry released it and it flew away to a height. Harry could see the glittering gold in the sky.

"You know what happens if you catch the snitch right?" Marcus tried to gain his attention.

"150 points to whoever catches the snitch and the game ends." Harry said looking at Marcus to confirm the fact.

"What about beaters? I think I like hitting opponents especially if they are the Weasleys." Harry said with a bit of vicious happiness. Marcus's grinned.

"Try for seeker first, Potter and we'll see. Off you go, now!" Marcus said.

At the end of seeker trials, Harry had to downplay his ability. Really, Marcus was already getting suspicious. From the dazed look he was giving out, Harry knew he had never seen so perfect hand to eye co-ordination. Harry was glad of his snake like instincts especially when they went hunting. Once, snitch was in sight, he never lost the sight of it.

He wondered briefly how he would catch the snitch before the other seeker if it wasn't visible.

When he raised his doubts to Marcus, he really had one thing to say. "Snitch is very difficult to spot, Potter. Even when it's spotted, players find it difficult to catch 'em." Harry sighed in relief. All he had to do was to spot the snitch and then it would be easy.

Harry enjoyed the beater trials too. He would experience a strange thrill whenever he would smash the bludger with a bat. He wanted to give out a maniac laugh when he hit out with force towards the poles. But Marcus would hear the laugh and he really didn't fancy explaining that to him.

On the ground, Marcus was getting increasingly terrified and happy at the same time. The boy was a natural in the air. He seemed to bask in the glory of riding the broom. He could tell that Potter was new on the broom judging from the abrupt twists and turns. But with each stroke his movement was getting smooth. Marcus could judge that it wouldn't be long before he perfected his moves.

He watched in increasing horror as the boy charged at the bludger with full speed holding beater's bat firmly in his hand. There was a resounding 'CRACK' and the bludger zoomed swiftly towards the stands. What amazed Marcus was that the bludger was lodged in the wooden plate covering the base of the stands. The wood was charmed to withstand such attack and the boy just broke them!

"Well…" Marcus licked his lips as Harry flew down and land in a swift fluid motion.

"This is brilliant." Harry exclaimed happily. He had such a good time imaging bludger as Vernon Dursley's head. He had hit it with increasing force and relished every time he would hear a crack.

"I think you should be a seeker, Potter. For now." Marcus said, shaking off the shock.

"What about beater?" Harry said, still excited.

"You are an excellent beater too." Marcus said eying Harry as some sort of precious commodity.

"It requires a good co-ordination between the partners as well as mutual co-operation."

"I can do that." Frankly speaking, Beater was much more exciting position as compared to seeker.

"With practice yes." Marcus said giving slow nod. 'But I don't want to get anyone killed.' He thought to himself.

"Tell you what. I'll talk about it to Professor Snape. But you are natural seeker Potter, I can tell." Marcus said honestly.

"Ok." Harry shrugged. "Oh, this bat's cracked."

"Not possible, Potter. The bat's enchanted, enchanted!" Marcus emphasized. Harry wordlessly handed over the bat and Marcus could see a small crack at the base of bat.

"But…But…" Marcus spluttered. The enchantments could last easily through a century in the least. To hit the bludger with that much power could fracture one's arm.

"Well, what you can expect from a school's bat!" Harry asked rhetorically, hoping to throw off suspicion. Marcus nodded dumbly.

"Well, off you go Potter. The final decision rests on Professor Snape's hand. Keep your head down for the rest of the week. Don't need to give any reason to him to deny you that spot. Our current seeker is having a hard time, coping up with N.E.W.T's." Harry nodded and walked away.

Marcus wondered how many shocks the Potter boy would give to him. He really pitied Professor Snape's heart and wondered if he would succumb to heart attacks keeping up with Potter. And speaking of his Head of House, he better run to him and give the update.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore couldn't wait for the September to end. He desperately needed information about Harry and he needed it soon. Harry had already formed a tight knit group with the bunch of Slytherins in the first two weeks he was here. While he appreciated forming friendships he wanted Harry not to be against Gryffindors.

Alas, Gryffindors chose to prank entire Slytherins that very week. To add more salt to injury the Weasley boys had chosen to spark rivalries with Harry Potter. What was Ronald thinking, calling Harry Potter dark?

Dumbledore shook his head and looked mournfully at the sorting hat and then to the calendar. Well, he can bend the rule of 'First Year's no Broomsticks allowed rule'. Of course all heads of houses knew of the small loophole around allowing first years on a broom and Dumbledore knew it was a matter of time before Severus came quoting the exact loophole for Harry to play Quidditch. And if there was an exceptional talent with the first years Dumbledore really had no reason to deny him to play. As long it wasn't something dark, Dumbledore didn't mind, especially things like Quidditch. Also, in allowing him to play, he could gain trust of him.

His eyes twinkled and he congratulated himself for this brilliant plan.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us?" Draco all but demanded. Harry was feeling cornered and a bit of self conscious feeling the eyes of not only his friends but almost every Slytherin on him, inside the common room.

"It wasn't official, Draco." Harry raised his hand to stop Draco from speaking. "It still isn't."

"First years are not allowed to fly, remember? At most I'll be a reserve in both the cases. I don't see Dumbledore granting Slytherins any wishes."

Draco looked like he still wasn't satisfied.

"Also, Professor Snape wanted this to be kept quiet." Harry said, scanning the crowd wondering who had snitched. He already knew that it was very hard to keep secrets at Hogwarts and especially in Slytherin house. But that didn't mean he liked it spread around in waves. He wanted to be the one to spread the word around specially if it was something Harry could proudly tell them about.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Professor Snape has a way bending the rules to our advantage." Blaise said quickly.

"Yeah, even so, my father is one of the board members." Draco added as if it would solve all problems.

"Oh." Harry said, hoping for the best.

* * *

Severus Snape looked up to find and overly excited Marcus Flint. He frowned in thought. Marcus would only be this excited if it was something about Quidditch or about Gryffindors.

"Yes."

"Potter's brilliant, Professor." Marcus said with a bit of awe.

'Oh, both.' Snape thought. 'No wonder Flint was this scatterbrained right now'.

"Go on." Snape said carefully. His tone was neutral but inside he wanted to know how good this Potter boy was.

"He's good on a broom and a natural seeker. The kid's got a nasty sense of being a beater too." Marcus said.

'What's this?' Snape thought. It was already clear to him that Potter was a natural flier like the boy's father. But being a beater was entirely new. He had expected Potter boy to show talent in being chaser other than seeker.

"A nasty beater, you say…" Snape said curiously.

"Nasty than the lot we have." Marcus put simply and explained so much. Snape grew perplexed.

"I might have told him to imagine beaters hitting the Weasley twins and since then he started hitting the bludger particular hard to downright nasty."

"Hmm?"

"He aimed a bludger at the stands and it got stuck in it. The stands have a huge dent in it."

"Indeed?" Snape said showing surprise.

"That's not it." Marcus said looking gleeful. "The beater's bat cracked!"

"Preposterous!" Snape said immediately and composed himself. "What do you think Flint?"

"I think that Potter hates someone with a lot of passion or has serious anger management issues."

"That's not what I meant, Flint!" Snape's tone grew harsh. "Which spot do you think he's best suited on?"

"I…I think seeker would be the best. He would make an equally good beater but then he would seriously harm someone or worse get someone killed."

"Yes that would be bad." Snape admitted.

"Besides sir, the beaters which we have are good enough and if Potter causes some serious injury or kill someone, it'll make the team look bad."

"Indeed." Snape said not wanting to fault his logic.

"Have him practice match against what's his name-" Marcus was about to reply but Snape cut him off, "-for position of seeker. I'll handle matters with the Headmaster and let you know by next weekend. Dismissed!" Snape barked and Marcus exited. Snape relaxed in his chair. The boy had a moderate sense of control over his arrogance.

He skimmed through various parchments and smiled. He had various ways of manipulating Potter boy, if not with force. Elder Potter must be turning in his grave knowing that Potter was sorted in Slytherin. Just thinking such pleasant thoughts made his heart thud louder. These were rare times when he actually wished him alive, just to see his expression.

* * *

"Stay after the class, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said just as the class got over. Harry gave a shrug to his friends and chose to ignore Ron entirely. Harry wondered what she would want from him.

This past week Harry had taken to himself casually answering all the questions in almost every class just to annoy Granger. Not that he had anything against her in particular but her eagerness and bossy behavior in class was causing a headache to entire class, even Gryffindors.

"Did you do this by yourself, Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up and saw his own transfigured needle, Slytherin's crest embossed on it.

"Yes." Harry answered neutrally.

"How did you manage to emboss Slytherin's crest on the needle?" Harry met Professor's eyes and found the question genuine.

"I imagined the crest after I had transfigured the matchstick to needle. It could also be done by repeating the spell again on already transfigured needle by just picturing the metal take appropriate form." Harry said honestly.

"Did you know that most of the third years find it difficult to emboss the crest while tranfigurating the object?" Minerva asked, almost surprised with the answer Harry gave.

"Oh." Harry winced. "No ma'am."

"Indeed Mr. Potter, so either you are one of the select few like our esteemed Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore or like myself and like your father… James." Minerva said softly.

Harry didn't know whether to be happy about that fact or to be angry. But after a moment he fumed inside realizing the what she had said.

'What am I, a specimen?!' His stomach churned. 'To see how much I measure up like my Parents!'

"Professor?" Harry asked tersely.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter." Minerva pulled another matchstick and placed it on the desk. "Could you transfigure this matchstick again?" Her voice was almost curious but Harry understood the order behind the tone.

"I'll try." He said dryly.

Harry gathered up all the focus he could muster up and put it behind the spell, almost threatening the matchstick to turn into a needle with the Slytherin's crest embossed on it. Harry opened his eyes and exhaled in disappointment. The matchstick was half, perfect needle while the other half was plain wood.

"I can concentrate better when I do it alone, Professor." Harry said, knowing that it was a lame excuse. But, it was the best he could come up with right now.

"As you say, Mr. Potter." Minerva sniffed. She walked back to the table disappointed. Many students did take help of seniors and quite often gave the homework completed by them. She understood that transfiguration was a tough branch and the fact that students were almost ashamed to admit that they lack skill. But it didn't make her feel better when they gave in homework they didn't do.

"I expected better from you Mr. Potter. There's no need to be ashamed to admit that you have trouble in this branch of Magic. It is one of the toughest form of Magic there is." Minerva said, disappointed.

"What?" Harry almost whispered. Did she just accuse me of cheating? For little piece of transfigured needle?

"I thought you'd possess some talent like your father had, Mr. Potter. Even he would not resort to such means on a little piece of homework, Mr. Potter. Five points from Slytherin!"

Harry held his breath, his hand clutching his wand tightly.

What Minerva didn't know was that Harry Potter had plenty of talent in transfiguration. He had transfigured 2 wooden matchsticks broken from a single matchstick into a single needle. Not that that was particularly difficult task but Harry had done it in his first try! Also, Minerva didn't know that casting the house crest, especially Slytherin's was one of the easiest to cast especially in Parseltongue. But he wasn't going to say that to anyone and he specially wasn't going to tell it to this old bint, much less forgive her for such guesses!

His face soon became a blank mask, cold fury burning through every pore of his body. 'I'll show her, one day… One day!' Harry ranted, back in his mind.

"I shall keep that in mind." He spoke, his voice oddly calm.

"Please do."

Harry didn't need any indication that he was dismissed.

His mood didn't improve throughout the day and he was glad that Ron had not bothered him throughout the day. The detentions were no better. Snape just sat at the far end grading papers and assignment while Harry scrubbed cauldrons clean. Harry didn't mind but he was understandably upset. This was servant's work or better yet, one could employ house-elves to clean it. He knew what Snape was trying to do. It seemed that his father and Snape were bitter rivals when they attended the school here.

He really was getting sick and tired of getting compared to his parents. Even when they were dead, they seem to influence his entire life till now. At first it was his aunt and uncle. How in the Merlin's name was his mother even related to the vile scum- Petunia, he would never know. He could only conclude that they too had been rivals, of sorts. Really, where his parents had formed rivalries, Harry had and was paying for it. And where his parents had made friends, they could wait to tell him how perfect James and Lily Potter were. Disgusting really.

In a way, Harry liked Walburga better as a sort of parent. She didn't treat him as a Potter first but much rather like a Black or a fresh piece of parchment. He liked that way as it seemed to him that he was different from his parents.

* * *

Blaise was going through his homework when Daphne sat beside him, opening a rather large book. Naturally Blaise looked in. The page went on to describe Oak wood and its various properties and their fundamental usage in Broomsticks.

"What's this, Daphne?" Blaise asked curious with the whole thing. A lady never popped open old bulky books if they could help it. Daphne looked around and whispered.

"Potter was reading this book, earlier in the library."

"What is it?"

"Wood for Broomsticks." Daphne answered casually.

"Umm… Greengrass. A lot of boys are interested in broomsticks, you know that right?"

"Of course." Daphne replied, irritated. "He was taking notes!" She whispered conspiratorially.

"So?" Blaise said, still not understanding what a great deal it was.

"Honestly, Zabini. Are you daft? Just connect the dots!" Daphne said, flipping the page over to reveal a basic shaft carved out of wood.

"You think this book is the reason he was able to fly so good almost like he's natural." Blaise frowned as he said and then laughed out loud.

"I think you're reading this a tad too deep, Greengrass."

"He was reading it for hours." Daphne said defensively.

"Really Daphne, the lengths you go to spy." Blaise said exasperatedly.

"Oi! Don't tell me you haven't been doing the exact same thing!" She said quickly.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm just a bit curious." Blaise said and added further, "Really Daphne, my Mum lives in Italy and has a little interest in Britain other than business." And finding new husbands, Blaise thought and shook his head. He shouldn't think about that.

"I happen to like his company more than… well." Blaise said finally and Daphne understood.

"I'm just as curious as you are, about Potter." Daphne said and Blaise snorted. "Okay, a bit more!" Daphne added a smile tugging her lips. "Friendship with Potter is good for me."

"Don't tell me that Greengrass has shifted their stance from being neutral to…"

"Of course not!" Daphne cut in. "Friendships work both ways, Blaise." Daphne didn't need to elaborate any further.

"Where are the rest of people anyways." Blaisé asked after a while.

"Potter's in detention and the rest of them will probably be in owlery." Daphne said smiling.

"Don't you have to go to the owlery too?" Blaisé mocked playfully.

"I like to gather more information before I send a letter to father." She said regaining some of the haughty posture.

"I suppose so." Blaisé agreed.

"So… What's Potter like when he's in Dormitories?" Daphne asked and Blaise laughed out loud.

"Oh come on Blaise! You can tell me." Daphne gave the most adorable pout which she knew melted hearts of adults.

"Oh… Okay." Blaise sighed. Daphne gave a knowing smirk as she listen to Blaise.

* * *

"I've found it!" Harry said excitedly. The potions class had just come to an end. Something had come forth when Professor Snape had mentioned an ingredient in Potion used to cure boils. In the margin of Regulus's book, he had mentioned a curious ingredient- Mucuna Pruriens, an ingredient well known to cause itching sensation when in contact with skin. But Harry was not impressed much impressed. Anyone could easily counter a prank which caused people to itch. No it was the other ingredient that caused Harry to gloat at himself. Brimstone, when added in minute quantity caused a foul stench that required most potent potions to remove the smell.

Harry could envision it. The brimstone powder added to the itching potion would spread throughout the body as soon as the Weasley's started scratching their faces.

"What?" Draco said in a hushed whisper.

"The things we need for revenge." Harry answered in an equally hushed voice.

"What it it?" Draco said excitedly.

Harry looked around and saw Weasley was taking his time packing up things. For someone who didn't like potion and Professor Snape it sure was suspicious.

"Not here." Draco nodded and gave a scowl in general direction at Gryffindors.

"Tell us already!" Draco said, gathering up a crowd. Harry began telling him his plane and at the end of it, some were impressed while some were not satisfied.

"Well?" Harry asked a bit put out. He really thought it was a brilliant plan and wondered why they didn't feel it was good enough.

"It lacks a touch of pain." Daphne said bluntly. "Plenty of humiliation but not enough pain." Harry had thought that the putrid smell would be enough for the Weasleys to vomit out contents of food all over the table, repeatedly.

"Well… What if… we increase the potency of itching powder. They would scratch their skin out." Harry said.

"A bit extreme." Daphne said quickly. Harry growled.

"Yea Potter! Can't think of something better?" Pansy sneered.

"Shut up Pansy." Draco said annoyed. "You are not helping."

"Well…" Blaise said a bit nervous. "What if we mix potion in food, you know the one to gives boils."

"And add your powder into it." Daphne followed.

"That would be…" Harry stopped and imagined the scene. "That would be wicked!" All heads bobbed in agreement and Malfoy looked like his lifelong dream had come true.

Harry really had to give it to Daphne and Blaise. They certainly were a clever bunch. Add a certain amount of deviousness into it and they were outright deadly. A friendship with them would benefit Harry immensely. He really should spend a bit more time with them.

"So, when do we do it?" Draco said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

* * *

**A/N:** Leave a review. It takes only a moment and helps me to write better.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Thanks to those who have reviewed. There seems to be a bit of problem in Fanfic's dictionary. It didn't give out 'red lines' for various characters in Hp books. Now its giving out every time for just about anything remotely related to HP. Apart from it, enjoy the chapter!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics_ for parseltongue.

* * *

As they had planned out, the Slytherin's were cheerfully enjoying the breakfast. The plan was almost finalized and all the finer details of the prank had been smoothed out. Last week had dragged on painfully slow, with Harry being in detentions with Professor Snape. On top of, Harry could see the twins casually lurking just near him or around him. Harry wondered how they were able to find them so quickly. This had led Harry to develop another one of his schemes. He was already a bit angry at Professor Snape making him do all the ridiculous things in detention. Harry had causally let it slip that the twins- no matter how good they were at pranking people couldn't possible prank their Head of House.

Ever since that event, the twins attention was somewhat diverted towards Snape.

Harry so loved scheming.

Thus, this morning, they were busy talking with one another, completely ignoring Gryffindors. Opposite from the Slytherin table, two twins were having a very different chat.

"What in the world are they up to now!?" Fred groaned. The twins were exhausted. With keeping an eye on the group as well as bouncing off ideas on 'How to Prank the Dungeon Bat' they had spent increasingly long hours into the night planning their next prank.

"I've told you before, brother. Ickle firsties can't do anything except play mind games. I really stopped paying attention after first week." George said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah." Ron said between gulps of food. "Sliemy snkz theey rrr."

"Right you are, Ronnikenes." It was no surprise that the twins could perfectly decode what their brother was saying. Fred said nothing but grumpily ate breakfast.

"Besides we are ready to prank Snape." George said and Ron perked up. Fred nodded eagerly, grumpiness momentarily forgotten.

"Potter said we don't have the nerve to prank him." Fred scoffed. He did have the decency to gulp down food before replying.

* * *

By now, almost everyone had fallen into the daily routine of classes held each day. Though, nothing was ever normal or boring at Hogwarts especially with Harry Potter around. Hermione was shooting murderous glares, first at Harry and then at Blaise. He had taken an interest in the game Harry was playing and he had to admit to himself, it was pretty satisfying. On the other hand, Draco, Daphne and Theodore were getting increasingly annoyed with the pair of them. They couldn't say anything as they were earning a few house points for them.

At the end of lecture, Professor Flitwick was beaming at the pair of them while Hermione looked hurt. It was as if someone had stolen something precious from her. Harry did enjoy riling her up. She had taken to do so in transfiguration these days, when Harry had taken to look bored in the class while reading the book. He hated the lessons with passion but he had to admit, albeit grudgingly that Professor knew her things well.

Flitwick cheerfully dismissed them, but not before telling them that they were almost ready to attempt the levitation charm, the next day.

* * *

It was evening time and students were gradually entering the Great Hall for supper.

The first year Slytherins who, usually sat together were now spaced out, in pairs. In one goblet, they had already poured out potion which created boils. A lot of arguments had broken out initially, about how big the boils should be until the itching powder blows over them. But in the end, they decided that it would be in their best interest to keep them reasonably small. Not because of pity but Professor Snape, had set up guidelines especially for these types of situations.

Harry had to hand it to the professor. He knew exactly how much freedom they were allowed to have. With the help of few third years, they had acquired Hunger Draught from Hospital wing and fifth years would actually help in the real prank. Draco of course did flaunt his authority when he talked to them.

The real prank, better yet, known as revenge went exactly as planned. The three Weasley's, the twins and Ron were sitting with their faces towards them. They were easy enough, for the fifth years to cast the switching spell. Percy Weasley chose to sit on the opposite side of the table and thus he could not be included in the prank.

Harry watched in fascination the fifth years cast the switching spells one by one- like a well oiled machine. Then came the obvious shriek when boils start erupting painfully all over their body. It was all the sign they needed. The itching powder exploded at specific places, where Weasley's sat and nearby region reeked of foul smell and students started scratching themselves all over.

It was chaos all over. The combination of putrid smell as well as itching drove almost everyone away from the spots that were hit. The best part according to Harry was when the want to scratch over-rode the pain and they started scratching furiously. Ron was probably worst off. He really outdid himself in shoving down plenty of food and thus every inch of his face was covered in boils. His face was beet red and if he continued the boils would soon erupt and blood would come out of each one of them.

The teachers soon burst into action casting body binds on those affected and quickly rushing them towards hospital wing.

There was a moment of silence after which, they all burst out in excited chatter. Harry dug into his meal with renewed enthusiasm. He had after all, achieved a goal. Weasley's were humiliated in front of everyone and it was only right that he enjoy it. His renewed hunger had nothing to do with the Hunger Drought that was circulated around to one unsuspecting victim. Frost, had been keeping an eye out just in case.

Sure enough, one at the Slytherin table cried out in pain. Immediately, Professor Snape descended down and took a third year to the hospital wing.

The houses were now truly bewildered. Slytherins had given up on eating food and glaring other houses with disdain.

* * *

Two teachers arrived almost immediately carrying students into the hospital wing. Minerva had to stun the Weasley twins and Ron so that they would stop shaking.

"What's happened?" Poppy Pomphrey asked urgently.

"Someone played a nasty prank that's what happened." Minerva glared at Severus.

"Indeed Minerva. It is most horrible." Severus said sympathetically. He then proceeded to lay down his own student on the hospital bed.

Minerva bristled in indignation. She knew who had played the prank. She was sure of it. However, now was not the time to argue. Also, the smell emanating from them was easily driving her up to an edge. Their attention soon reverted back to the three Weasleys lying on the bed.

As soon as Poppy had applied anti-itching slave, she cast an 'Enervate' on them. They all promptly emptied their stomach out in front of the bed. Severus really wanted to give detention to them but he knew now was not the time to rile Minerva up. From the looks of it she was very close to it screaming like banshee if she wanted.

The three Weasleys were far from being sorry. Ever since someone had cast a body bind on them, they had the displeasure of inhaling the most putrid smell possible. Dung-bombs smelled far better than what this... whatever this was. Bile had risen repeatedly up to their mouths but the body bind prevented them from opening the mouth. They really had lost count of how many times food had circulated to and fro from their stomach to their mouths. It really didn't help when they had the overwhelming need to scratch their brains out. It was such a relief when someone cast a stunner on them. The side effect of that was the bile had once more risen to their mouths and food was soon to follow as soon as someone revived them from their state.

All in all, it was a great relief when they no longer felt the itching sensation and heaviness in their stomach. Ron was very angry and somewhat frightened when the vomiting wouldn't stop. The twins could only wonder with morbid fascination how deep his hole must be for him to manage to stuff it up with so much of food.

Snape had to hand it in to whoever had played a prank on them. It really stretched the rules he had laid down on. True, they would soon be discharged but the prank was perfect in his view. The smell would take time to fade away and it would serve to remind them that they were indeed pranked! With a swift movement he exited the infirmary and cast a charm to clean his boots and his robes. There was a smile on his face even though he would have to give a potion for the victims.

* * *

"What happened to him?" Harry asked amidst chaos. They had just entered the common room and in an instant, the common room was filled up with voices. It was fun indeed. While Harry was still getting over the mask thingy, he was curious about what happened back at the Great Hall.

"Nothing really." Draco said, gleefully. Harry's frown deepened.

"Really Potter, it was just to ward off suspicion." Daphne said casually. Harry was happy and horrified at the same time. It gave a lot of added meaning to of being a Slytherin. Well, as long as someone else was willing or in this case, unknowingly taking the fall for protecting the house it was okay in his books.

"Relax Harry." Blaise said when Harry frown hadn't disappeared. "We already slipped a potion vial in his pocket." Harry breathed out.

"Nice to see everything planned out." Harry admitted. "But it seemed a bit feeble."

"Nah! It won't matter. We'll just whine for a couple of days about injustice of the Houses against ours and how everyone's biased." Theodore replied.

"Yeah! Did you see their faces when…" Draco said. Harry had never seen Draco so high-spirited before. He genuinely looked happy and it probably was since the plan was a success. By the looks of it, it truly was. There was a definitive air of happiness not usually seen in the Slytherin's common room.

* * *

October had arrived and with it came the feel of winter. The mornings were pleasantly chilly and people could be seen enjoying the change in weather. Surprisingly enough, there was no prank played as revenge by the Weasley twins. Harry as well as others knew that it was only a matter of time before they attempted one of the more nasty pranks on them.

A flurry of owls entered the Great Hall to deliver posts to their respective recipients.

Things had gone back to normal though Weasleys received a wide berth. The smell hadn't quite faded away and no one wanted to go through what the Weasley's had gone through. Reports had leaked out and naturally the exaggerated story got out. No wonder they looked pissed at anyone who tried to converse with them.

A regal looking owl landed in front of Harry and lifted one of its legs telling Harry to take out the letter. There was the Gringotts seal on the back of the letter and a parchment attached to it. Harry sighed in relief. He quickly pocketed the letter and headed out.

It was noon time when Harry finally got around opening the letter. It read:

**Harry James Potter**

**Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.**

There has been progress with the notices we've sent to various shops in Diagon Alley. They are insisting on an unofficial settlement. The expression which suits here would be 'out of court settlement'. I would recommend you to take this path rather than going through with in Wizengamot.

Regarding the investigation carried out, it seems that there were wards around the place you stayed to ward off owls from specific person or establishments. We are having trouble in securing the information about the place you stay. If you can give with information where you stayed we will know who erected the wards there.

Your monthly account balance and other details have been enclosed. It is good to have the Potter gold back in circulation.

As always, I am at your service.

Grabhook.

Harry quickly composed the letter in return.

**Greetings Grabhook,**

It is nice to finally see the letter delivered to me. I stayed at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey. I too am interested in knowing who set up wards around that place. Also do you have any alternate method of sending letters other than owl? Do let me know.

I feel that it would be best if we did the settlement out of Wizengamot.

May your gold always flow.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter.

There, Harry thought as he re-read the letter. He liked keeping things simple and straightforward as much as he liked. With goblins, their messages were clear cut and well said. Even if Harry liked to say things which have double meanings behind it, he found refreshing to just say out things just as he meant them.

* * *

It was something new that was happening in the charms class. For one, the seats were more wide spread and large. The other, there were feather quills in front of every student. The Slytherins took their seats as quietly as possible while casting curious glances at each other. The Gryffindors were quite vocal in their approach and began chatting excitedly among themselves. Hermione couldn't shut her mouth as she happily chatted away to anyone who'd listen that they were going to do magic in this class. Harry too was excited a bit but he probably would never understand how Granger girl could ever be so happy or sweet. It was getting on his nerves. They really hadn't performed a single spell in this class. He was well versed in theory part of the subject but even he had to admit that it would be a nice change of pace in this class.

For instance, he did curse his oversight of not preparing ahead of the class. Also, he had a slight doubt surfacing in his mind about the ability of Professor Flitwick to successfully cast a spell. He was after all, a part goblin and even if he didn't really want to know how that came to be, he really wanted to make sure that the professor in question was legitimate. He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to select an incompetent professor just as he was doing in the DADA and HoM.

There was an obvious chatter as soon as Professor entered.

Half way through the class they were told to take up their wands and cast the spell.

"Repeat after me class. Wingardium Leviosa. No, no, just the pronunciation. There will be no need for wand movements right now." Professor Flitwick squeaked.

There was a chorus of Leviosa's all around.

"All right now, you may do the charm." Flitwick said, casting an overall glance across the class.

Harry leaned back recalling the theory behind the charms. The most basic charms easy to cast but only when one has the feel of 'it'. Well, that's what Regulus mentioned at least the ending part of it. He browsed through many pages but there wasn't any mention of what 'it' was. At the end, Harry simply lifted the wand and spoke the required incantation.

He felt the feather vibrate and instinctively he forced more power into the spell as if threatening it to rise. The feather quill almost gave a shudder and rested firmly on the table. Harry frowned. Something else was required in charms and he didn't know what it was. When he was at Grimmauld Place, he had tried out charms but he wasn't quite successful in casting them. He had attributed this fact to the wand he had before he bought a new wand.

He hadn't tried out doing more spells with the new wand he had bought but at that time, it didn't feel necessary. Also, he was quite content with reading up the books which lay in the Black library and reading the book, ParselMagic.

Shaking his head, he discretely said the incantation in Parseltongue. The feather quill shivered and rose slightly above. Seeing this, Harry put in more power behind the spell and quill settled down back on the bench.

'What in the world is wrong with me?' Harry spoke in obvious despair. He was so sure of it the moment before but now, he really began questioning how much of a wizard he truly was.

"No no no…" Harry groaned at the sound of the voice. It was the same bossy voice he had heard countless times.

"The incantation is not Wingardium Leviosaaa. Its LeviOSA." Hermione said waspishly. There were sniggers all around and Ron's face turned red.

Harry shook his head. He wasn't interested in them now; he had much more pressing matters at hand, literally. Was something wrong with his wand? Absolutely not! Harry thought.

Maybe… Maybe charms were just different branch of Magic altogether. Maybe it didn't need the raw power Harry channeled into transfiguring various objects. Maybe something different was required in this discipline. Was this the thing Regulus was referring to when he wrote the word 'it', Harry thought. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Transfiguration was some sort of exacting art. The wand movement were precise and to the point. The theory behind it was mathematical. In charms, he hadn't come across such theory yet.

'Ok, Salazar briefly spoke about healing almost tantamount to charms. It required the obvious feel of the magic when one was 'probing' for injuries for any type of curses. He had said that the free or not-specific type of healing via ParselMagic could reverse most curses when one didn't know the exact curse.' Harry recalled.

'Perhaps, the same logic could be applied here. Here, there was a liberal form of Magic at play. It didn't require them to follow the exact procedure and expect results. We could add our own 'something' in the spell.' Harry thought.

"20 points to Gryffindor, Mrs. Granger! Excellent! Just Excellent!" Professor's voice had just risen to a higher note.

Harry's attention almost snapped to the girl ahead of him. Shock and disbelief marred almost all the faces all around. With a renewed vigor, all began wildly casting the spell rapidly all around. It all came to a grinding halt as one of the Gryffindor, Dean Thomas's quill burst into fire.

"There is no reason to get excited!" Flitwick's voice became authoritative. "Remember the wand movements AND the PROPER incantation!" He said, looking at Dean. Well, it seemed that Flitwick had a good hearing ability.

Harry inhaled deeply. He was about to change the very rules of Magic, especially Charms. (Or so he thought.)

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The quill rose in the air slightly above the desk. He scrunched the instinct of adding more power to the spell and instead lightly moved the wand higher hoping, with a bit of confidence that the quill to move up. Almost violently, the quill rose slightly higher. The height was now noticeable but Harry was not satisfied. Growing confident of his ability and he suddenly he compared the horizontal quill as a broom stick.

It was almost easy now to guide the broom in the vertical bearing and the quill followed his wand up and down.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter!" Flitwick squeaked. "Take a well earned 20 points to Slytherin."

Harry, by far found charms to be more interesting and more confusing than any other branch.

Really, Harry thought. 'That's all it took?' he asked himself in disbelief. It seemed that being confident had done the trick. He didn't even need to say the spell in Parseltongue. It seemed that Harry had, for a moment recognized what 'it' was but the understanding- no realization gone just as quickly as he had ended the spell. He really needed to check out the books about this.

In the end, many students had successfully managed to perform the charm. Draco, Daphne and Blaise were among the first to master after Harry. But Harry had a reason to be proud of and he did flaunt it. He had, cast a spell in English and it was successful! At least, this could be a branch of Magic in which Harry could master and show his skills. Potions was right behind it since, well it didn't require any wand use except to cast stasis charm which they weren't usually allowed to do.

By far, Harry could claim, if only to himself, that he was most adept in casting curses. So it was a bit of a surprise for him when he found out that most of the curses could be called 'dark charms'. Maybe, charms were really his forte and he thought it best to take it in his stride.

* * *

Harry entered the dungeon and for was surprised. He had thought that it would be, just as before, 'cauldron washing time'.

Apparently today, it was something entirely new.

"Today, you will aid me in preparation of certain…Potion." Came the quiet but clear voice of Severus Snape.

Harry walked up to the working table and viewed the process carefully. The ingredients had been chopped and diced and emptied.

"Caterpillars and daisy roots." Snape said with a almost smiled.

"Shrinking solution, sir?" Harry answered. It was clear to Harry that he was quizzing him. This solution would be introduced at the end of the year and carry on the next year. But why? Harry asked himself behind the cool façade.

"Indeed Mr. Potter. An alternative to the potion that would cure boils, wouldn't you agree?" Snape fished around.

"Yes, sir. If, for some reason, the boils don't get cured by ingesting that potion, this potion could be applied to the surface of the skin could shrink the boils." Harry said straightfaced looking at Professor.

"Yes, it seems that the prank played by some…miscreants had some unfortunate effects on the Weasely's." Snape said, casually.

"What would that be, Professor?" Harry asked, interested. The Weasleys looked fine the next day, if not a lot angry at everyone in particular.

"The brimstone powder mixed with itching powder caused it to be embedded inside the boils and thus enlarging them. A shrinking solution was required to reduce the size suitably for the other potion to be ingested." Snape said in a monotonous voice.

'Wow, this is new.' Harry mused to himself. He had only attributed their property to cause putrid smell rather than the skin irritation.

"So we are stocking up on shrinking solution." Harry nodded to himself.

"Ah…Yes we are." Snape noted the change in the subject.

"Tell me, Potter. At which stage the potion currently is." Snape asked abruptly. Harry hadn't brought his book with him and thus it was difficult of him to accurately give the exact answers. By far, the most notes Regulus had taken was in potions. The hints or description didn't seem to be his own but more of his teacher of friends had advised or given out.

Harry peered over the cauldron. The color was non-specific. One thing Harry clearly remembered from the text was, in the first year book that there were two types of potions in potion making.

One, which required flame during the first stage of potion making. The other required flame only when adding specific type of ingredients in it. Also, in doing that students needed to be alert and observant of potion and constant stirring was mostly required.

Here, flame burned steadily underneath the cauldron but the stirring had yet not begun. Also, Professor Snape was more observant of him than the potion itself.

"You have added the ingredients into the cauldron and it seems that they have been properly mixed. I would say that you have completed the first mixing of the ingredients. Sir." Harry looked up.

"That would be partly correct, Potter." Snape said and continued, "However, you overlooked the obvious sign to see the sign to see if the ingredients have been mixed, completly."

Harry quelled the urge to roll his eyes. That step was but obvious; anyone would check that before proceeding ahead. Harry just nodded his head.

"Now get to brewing. I would a cauldron full of shrinking solution." Snape ordered and went back to the chair.

Harry was shocked. To brew a cauldron full of shrinking solution would need exact weights and measures of potion ingredients. Also, the cauldron in front of him was huge! It would need a large measure of daisy roots and caterpillars. Oh poor caterpillars!

Harry made his way to potion cabinet and chanced a glance at Snape. He really was something different. But why was he testing him like this? It didn't make any sense.

He was about to take a huge amount of daisy roots but froze. Professor never said anything about how big the cauldron must be.

He smiled.

Looking around the room, there were few cauldrons that appeared worse for wear lying about. He inspected each of them and his eyes settled on a small cauldron. It could easily carry it with one hand and it looked usable, well, as compared to the rest of them.

An hour later, Harry had made a cauldron full of shrinking solution and neatly capped it in five vials. To harry's shock and amazement, Snape never said a word when Harry brought a different, as in small cauldron and filling it up.

Harry walked up to the desk and handed him five vials of potion. As expected, Severus took the vials and un-corked it. The orange color reflected off the gas lantern hung above the wall. He let a drop fall on the quill and instantly but slowly, the quill reduced in size.

"Acceptable." Snape muttered. Harry smiled. 'Acceptable' meant a lot especially to him considering he was getting it from Potion Master, Severus Snape.

Snape looked up and not for the first time, he wanted to figure out the who Harry Potter was. His jaw line resembled elder Potter but his nose, and his eyes resembled Lily. Something churned in him while Potter looked bemusedly back at him.

"You mother was a talented witch too, Potter. It's nice to see you have acquired some of her skills as far as potion making is concerned." Severus tone sounded bored but it was laced with certain amount of curiosity.

Harry's hands formed fists and it created a raging storm in his mind. Snape was most fascinated and disturbed by the sudden stiff posture and the clench of the jaws as well as hands. He prided himself in reading body language correctly and it could pick out certain things from it. It looked like Potter was angry? How fascinating? And disturbing, Snape added as an afterthought. And the magic almost rolled off him in waves. No, for Potter this was an extremely touchy subject. 'Could he know?' Asked Snape to himself.

No… Dumbledore promised that he would never tell him about 'that'. He was almost tempted to use legilimency on him.

"I'd like to leave my own mark in the world, Professor." Harry said, his tone barely polite. He left the other part unsaid.

Snape exhaled and replied, "You may leave now."

* * *

**A/N:** Leave a review. It takes only a moment and helps me to write better.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N 1: **I confess this was I was bored when I wrote this chapter. I hope it doesn't reflect off here. The next chapter is much more juicy, I promise!

**A/N 2: **Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!

**Disclaimer:** Judging from the amount of FanFics out there, something or the other always appears to be the same. I do strive to be original and I don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics_ for parseltongue.

* * *

It was the end of September, the time of year that the teachers always gathered to discuss the little runts that were left in their charge ten months out of the year. Severus was not excluded, despite his subtle hints to Dumbledore. It happened every year and this year too, wasn't different and this year, he didn't even tried to argue about it since Potter had decided to get sorted in Slytherin. Apart from that, he liked to keep things under wraps and bring only to attention when it was absolutely required. Really, discussing progress about students? It was more about gossiping about them.

Severus had not yet told anyone about his encounter the previous day and wasn't sure he would – at least not any time soon. The boy had given him something to think about.

Something disturbing as well as deliciously curious.

Severus entered the staff room and sat down in his usual seat at the large rectangular table between Minerva and Filius. Quirrell entered a minute later with a small limp and looking nervous.

"Ah, good. It looks like we're all here now," Dumbledore said gently as he smiled at everyone from his spot at the head of the table. "Let's begin with the reports from the heads of the four houses. How are your new first years adjusting to school life?" Dumbledore turned to look at Minerva.

Minerva started and Severus mostly tuned her out. They were all petty concerns. Homesick students, troublemakers, the standard one or two kids who came in illiterate because their parents couldn't afford a private tutor, nor spare the time to personally homeschool them, and yet also refused to send them to a muggle primary school.

Severus kept his report standard and short. He rarely shared much information on his snakes in these meetings. If there were problems within Slytherin house, they were dealt with behind closed doors. Slytherins did not air their dirty laundry in front of others – least of all Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs.

Discussion shifted to the first year's class performance. Who was having the most trouble, who was excelling, etc.

"How about we start with Hufflepuff's, Pomona?" Dumbledore said, kindly. Pomona's face beamed as she spoke.

"Hannah Abbott is brilliant in herbology." Pomona gushed. "Susan Bones too gets along well in Herbology. It seems that Abbott and Bones are close friends and they tend to help other students out. Justin Flint Fletchley-"

Severus tuned out the monologue again, silently sipping tea and relishing in its taste. He was wondering if he should order his tea a little strong in these meetings when he noticed that everyone was looking at him.

He just raised an eyebrow in return asking 'What?'

"Severus, I asked how they are doing in Potions?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"As much as you can expect from Hufflepuff's." Severus muttered.

"What do you mean by that, Severus?" Pomona said, irritated.

"I simply mean that they are doing as much as one can expect from first years. Bones certainly has some some skills in Potions followed up by Abbot girl. Apart from them, there isn't much talent." Snape dismissed it in a bored tone.

"What about Gryffindors Minerva." Dumbledore said quickly to avoid a potential outbursts.

"They are doing well." Minerva was interrupted by a scoff at distance but she went on. "Hermione is doing well as far as transfiguration is concerned. She is exceptionally bright girl. Muggleborns too seem to have a knack to understand transfiguration." She said feeling proud for her lions.

"Oh yes, she did the levitation charm in her first attempt! Hermione Granger." Squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"Good in Herbology. She pays special attention to what I'm saying and answers all my questions." Said Pomona Sprout.

"Good, bri-bright girl." Stuttered Quirrell.

"Granger spouts everything she reads from textbook with no practical experience in her stride." Severus scoffed at every one in turn.

"How does she do in Potions?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Passable." Severus said as it was the most painful thing to admit. Minerva hid a smile behind her cup of tea. Severus scowled in return.

"Well what about the others Minerva?" Prodded Dumbledore.

"Hufflepuff's seem to have no problem in transfiguration. They do work hard." Minerva said looking at Pomona who basked in praise. Severus made sounds at back of his throat. Minerva shot a glare but continued as nothing had happened.

"Rawenclaws seem to absorb information like sponge and apart from one or two, all managed to transfigure matchstick to a needle in one class." Flitwick simply nodded at Minerva.

"Slytherins were able to transfigure needle quiet easily. No doubt, they must have already practiced at home before coming to class but nevertheless… they are good, except a few of them who have absolutely have no talent in Transfiguration." Minerva huffed. She was miffed about how Harry had taken to behave in class.

Severus just sipped his tea and ate scones on his plate portraying as he had paid no attention to the ongoing discussion.

The meeting seemed to drag on. The only source of entertainment was of that riling up Minerva and her 'Lions'. Apart from that the meeting was boring and Snape did catch Headmaster spacing out at times, when no one seemed to be looking. He knew what Albus wanted to know.

"What about Slytherins, Severus? Have they settled well in well?" Dumbledore said, his twinkle increasing tenfold. There was a definite undercurrent of eagerness in his voice. He had reserved till the end so that he could ask as many questions as possible.

"Yes, yes they have." Snape said curtly. All eyes seem to bore into him.

"All my snakes do well as far as Potions is concerned." Snape said.

"Of course they do." Minerva muttered beneath her breath. Snape scowled deepened.

"Rawenclaws do marginally better in Potions and Hufflepuffs are tolerable. Gryffindors are simply abysmal and the most of them try my patience to a new level every day." Severus sneered pointed at Minerva.

"I doesn't seem to help you then."Minerva bit out. "Your patience is thin as ever." All eyes seem to gravitate towards her.

"What!" Minerva snapped. "I'm tired with the blatant favoritism you show towards them!"

"I do because they are not DUNDERHEADS that I usually have the misfortune of ever coming across off! Longbottom melted the cauldron in the last week! MELTED!" Snape sneered.

"Dunderheads! DUNDERHEADS!" Minerva shrieked. She had enough with hem criticizing her lions. "Look what Slytherins did to the Gryffindors in the Great Hall!"

"You got no proof of that!" Snape snapped back. "A student from my house was also a victim of a prank!"

"I can't believe you!" Minerva replied. It was clear that Slytherins played a prank on her lions. "Slytherins think that they are above everyone else and they specially hate Gryffindors!" Minerva reasoned.

"Yes! And you still thought it better to pair them for each and every class, Headmaster." Snape deflected the blame on Dumbledore.

"Now, now Severus. I did that so that they could accept the best traits from each other." Headmaster smiled back, benevolently.

"Yes and Weasley tries to antagonize every time he lays a sight on any of Slytherin students!" Snape shot back furious. He knew exactly what Dumbledore was doing and he was not happy to be caught in the middle of his games with Potter.

"Oh come of it Severus! They still feel irritation of the prank! Worse, the smell has never quite left their clothes!" Minerva's voice went up a few notches.

"Then tell them to by new robes!" Severus's tongue whipped in reply. Minerva said was about to reply but then kept her mouth shut, her lips forming a thin line.

"We all know what it's really about, Minerva!" Snape said. "You didn't get Potter like you expected."

"Yes… What about Potter, Severus? Is he settling well? How is he coping to the life of being a Wizard? Is he having any troubles?" Dumbledore asked, grabbing his chance.

Snape leveled a stare to Headmaster and Headmaster merrily smiled back.

"He's settled himself well." Snape said shortly.

"Oh… How so?" Dumbledore asked.

"He is friends with almost everyone in his year, especially with Draco." Snape answered.

"What about Potions Severus?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Acceptable." Snape replied and scowled. Every eyebrow was raised in his direction. Dumbledore dropped the subject even when he really wanted to know how Potter had come to gain some respect from Potion Master Severus Snape. But now was not the time to question him further. He could fish out information out of other teachers.

Snape's mood didn't improve as meeting progressed further.

Potter's name came up a lot here. They had all noticed his intelligence. The other teachers had only glowing praise to say about the boy, except Minerva. She seemed miffed about something and only told that he understood the theory well.

'Dreadfully bright', Flitwick had to say and other teachers commented on his active participation in class.

* * *

Well into the second week of October, many strange things started to happen. For once, a broomstick got delivered to Marcus Flint a brand new, Nimbus 2000 at the table, with the most curious note attached to it. It was a gift from Lord Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter. At the staff table, Harry was now in scrutiny of three teachers. He really didn't know what in the world were they thinking but he specially didn't like the way Dumbledore was looking at him.

It was as if he was some kind of precious prize just lying in his sight to use it. There were slight shivers down his spine ever since he had once caught him. Now, he was just gone back to ignore them. He did have something to celebrate though. Ever since it had been announced that he, Harry Potter was the new seeker of the Slytherin House's Quidditch team, his status had upped quite a few notches.

Today he would be able to actually play one of the practice matches just to test out his skill against the opponent.

The DADA class rolled by and Harry sat back, wondering, not for the first time what in the Merlin's name was Professor Quirrell doing. Honestly, couldn't he just take a calming draught to soothe his nerves. His irritation peeked constantly when he would stutter.

"Mr. Potter. Is there anything I can do for you?" Quirrell's stutter became more pronounced. Harry rolled his eyes and dawned the mask of innocence.

"Yes, Professor. You see… I was wondering…" Harry approached cautiously.

"Ye-Yes."

"You see Professor. The books I'm using to study aren't very clear on this subject. Could you possibly give me a pass for searching certain… books in the restricted section?" Harry's face was a picture of innocence.

Behind the turban, crimson eyes glinted in malicious amusement. "Of-of course, Mr. Potter. Whi-which books do you want?"

"Well, Professor." Harry rubbed his hands excitedly and said in a self-important voice that Granger always used. "Which ever do you think in understanding Dark Arts better? I mean to understand defending against them you need to understand them first isn't that right? I mean." Harry almost winced wondering if he had overdone it. He knew Quirrell would be an easy prey. Also, he had the whole Boy-who-Lived, persona in full effect.

"Ri-right y-you are-e Potter. Let me-me write y-you up a li-list." Quirrell handed him after writing down on a piece of parchment.

Harry glanced them once and smiled. There were five books he could take out of the library.

"Thank you Professor Quirrell." Harry gushed and added, "I've heard that calming draught helps to contain nervousness. You might want to…" Harry trailed off.

"Tha-thank you Mr. Potter. Now why don't you run along, for your next class?" Quirrell said quickly. Harry rushed off with a smile on his face.

"Well, well Potter. This is something new." Quirrellmort murmured.

* * *

Harry clutched his new broom tightly in his hands, showing some amount of nervousness he was currently feeling. All around him were tall students and he could feel all eyes on him one moment and the next.

While Harry had to admit that Quidditch was pretty cool, these guys were fanatics. Their eyes seem to strip him bare and pry out his seeker skills. Harry gave a shudder. If he didn't know better and in this case, he did, he was pretty sure that they'd use it for themselves. He didn't know whether to feel happy that something like that couldn't take place.

Frost seemed to be against the whole idea of being in the air and resolutely refused to be with him in the air. Harry didn't want to force it either. No, he was amused by the rant she threw when he told her of the new position.

Naturally, she took great pleasure in informing her that she would be slithering on the ground feeling the cool earth on her scales while he wouldn't be able to do so.

Harry was jealous, a bit and wondered what possessed him to mount a broomstick in the first place. Damn, that Potter blood, he cursed for the umpteenth time.

On the opposite side, stood his opponent eyeing him with interest. Harry returned the favor. He was medium built and was heavy. From what Harry read in the book, Quidditch through the Ages- courtesy of Draco Malfoy, seekers were usually small and somewhat thin. Harry was a modest 5 ft, probably. It was somewhat better than he was before, 3 and a half feet before he hit his first growth spurt.

Anyways he could tell he was not built for seeker and he didn't look quite interested as well.

The practice match began and Harry was mortified at his wrong assessment. The guy pressed his buttons, constantly. If it was not him that was blocking his path or shoving him, there were beaters who made constantly chuck Bludgers at him. He cursed Marcus for refusing him the beater's spot. He didn't have the time to look for the snitch.

It was after almost over half an hour later, Harry spotted the snitch and rushed towards it like a bullet. It was only his preservation instincts that kept him safe from all the drama unfolding in the air.

"A good game, Potter." Harry turned around to look at the opposite team's seeker. "Nice to know that you can stomach the pressure."

"Yes…Thank you." Harry replied curtly.

Marcus was infinitely pleased with his selection. The opposite team had constantly been on Potter's case and still he was able to pull through. A couple of more practices like this with a bit of more challenge and Potter would be the greatest asset of his team.

* * *

Harry walked slowly towards the castle. The practice had drained him and he was in no mood to do anything else than to collapse onto the bed and enter the blissful oblivion of sleep.

'Wait.' Harry stopped dead in his tracks. 'This isn't the way towards the dungeons.'

No, he wasn't anywhere near the Dungeons. On the contrary he was on the first floor. He turned around just in time to watch the staircase move away to different direction.

'Great.' Harry thought. 'Now I'll have to take the long route back.' Harry looked longingly back at the staircase but they stood still.

'Or I could go to the second floor and take the staircase back to the first one.' Harry nodded to himself. It certainly was funny but it was shorter.

The same thing happened when he dashed across the second floor towards the staircase. The staircase had moved away to connect with the third floor.

"What in the Merlin's name is Grand Staircase up to!" Harry muttered aloud. He dashed to the third floor and again watched the staircase connect the other side.

By now, Harry was officially suspicious. He walked casually to the other side of the third floor corridor and stopped. Didn't Dumbledore say something about forbidden third floor corridor? That they would die a very painful death?

Harry took out his wand in full expectation of attack. His fears were confirmed when he heard a growl coming from one of the side and he peered to find it leading to an abandoned classroom.

'No way I'm going in there' Harry mused and watched to his utter dismay and anger that the staircase had moved again and the second floor.

His neck hair stood on its end when he heard someone or something pounding the door. A moment later, the door broke and Harry could watch in fear as a huge head came forth, snarling and growling at him.

Harry stood absolutely still, not daring to move a muscle or even taking in air. Time seem to stretch still for him as he watched the beast attempting to come out of the door. He snapped out of it as he watched Frost appearing suddenly on his arm and hissing violently towards the dog.

She slithered down quickly and Harry watched in fascination as she grew to her original size. She had grown, more than she led on. Harry rarely had the opportunity to look her in normal form as she was quite large and long to carry.

"_Abomination! Filth! Dare threaten my Master!" _Harry caught some words out of various other hissing noises he couldn't decipher.

The dog stopped his incessant barking and turned to growl in return. Frost in turn, coiled herself and stood herself up to some height. Harry felt the magic ripple he had just felt just once before. The room started turning extremely cold and the blue stripes on Frost blurred in a strange manner.

"Frostfyre…" Harry whispered awed. He shivered at the sight of the strange fire. The dog had visible backed off to the room and Harry felt some sense draining into him enabling him to act.

He moved forward and so did his snake. He was near the door when he saw the other two heads growling back at them. The dogs weren't backing off either from their position. Frost let out a hiss and Harry too followed.

"_I should attack them!"_ Frost said turning her head sideways.

Harry wanted to her, but he couldn't help and feel a bit intimidated at the site of the dog. He knew that his snake was not a pretty trophy to be caressed and put up for show but still he was not comfortable in letting her do all the work. It was his responsibility to be able to protect himself and his snake from harm and not the other way around.

He was ashamed by his action or…lack of it.

"_No…Frost. Let's leave."_ Harry said in a monotonous voice. When frost didn't budge Harry ran a soothing touch on her skin. The fire seemed to evade his touch and Frost hissed in pleasure. She relaxed at his touch and turned to coil up in his arms.

Harry spared one last glance at the dog and turned away from the door and made his way towards the corridor. He felt utterly ridiculous and weak. His magical aura flared up as he seethed in anger. He was defeated by a mere dog and to make matters worse, hadn't even fought the three-headed dog. He just froze in face of fear.

"Thank you frost." Harry said simply and he made his way back. Funnily enough, the staircase didn't block his way on the way down.

* * *

The next week was hard on him. If he was not at the class or at Quidditch Practice, he spent his majority of time sulking in library and going over the books Quirrell had signed off. He saw the group less but they didn't tell anything. He was happy but he knew that they would just try and find out by other means.

Madam Pince was most suspicious of him and wouldn't allow him to wander off in library's restricted portion. She just handed over the books and made him sit in the general section of the library. Harry fumed for days about this 'injustice' but he was glad he at least had books with him. Also, librarian was known to be very possessive of 'her' books.

Harry had every intention of returning the books back just as he found them than to suffer her wrath. He copied various theories he had about the so called 'Dark Arts' onto a piece of parchment. It was refreshing to look at things from the author's point of view and compare it with general mass of wizards. Harry had personal experience with the reality of these arts with the foreword present in the ParselMagic books. Also, he remembered conversation Walburga frequently had with him regarding this subject. A memory intruded in his mind and he frowned in concentration.

"Mudbloods have no business intruding our world! They should be weeded out and slaughtered!" Walburga said angrily.

"Why?" Harry had asked.

"They...They have the nerve of disrespecting every wizarding traditions we have and tell us what's wrong with us! They seem to think that Magic is wonderful but refuses to see the other side of things and label everything that they don't understand or makes them feel weird as evil. They don't belong in our world."

'Well, if they saw you they would certainly feel evilness coming out.' Harry had mused back when she was trying to force her ideas onto him. It was one of the many reasons which she gave in great detail about them being inferior, filthy animals and such things. What he had gathered back than was an incomplete view of things from either side. Walburga was an extremist and under all the reasons she gave lay strong sense of ingrained hatred as well as resentment.

Harry understood the plight of these 'Dark Families'. The dark arts had become a part of them for generations even and now they were completely ridiculed by various members of Wizarding communities. Weasley would cry bloody murder if someone would walk by near them. Bigotry was present everywhere and the 'Light' side had more muggleborns siding on this particular issue. Thus these muggleborns were constantly ridiculed and sidelined by the 'Dark Families' since they didn't understand what exactly Dark Arts are.

They didn't know everything and still they thought it wise to poke their noses in the constant war between the light and dark side of the families. It wasn't the first time he, Harry had heard the word 'Mudblood' and it certainly wasn't going to be last. For him, her dear mother whom Harry truly hated, was just that. Not the exact term, 'Dirty blood', but more loosely based meaning behind the term. To him a mudblood didn't matter much in the wizarding community. They were like commoners, one, whom people would pass by and didn't spare a second glance.

Trivial.

And in the middle of all this was him, no...it was The-Boy-Who-Lived. He had supposedly destroyed the brutal Dark Lord Voldemort when he hadn't even learnt to walk or speak properly. Now, he had broken some of the expectation of the wizarding community in general, being sorted in Slytherin. Apparently, Voldemort was an heir of Slytherin and had majority of supporters from that house.

So what was it that made these people not attack him at sight? He would have to fish around information from his friends. He wondered what would their reactions be if he suddenly started behaving like a Dark Lord does. He could even spun the story around as Voldemort possessing his body the moment he was separated from his own. But for that, he would need the skills he possessed and an extensive knowledge that only Voldemort possessed. He didn't have that.

Damn.

But on the other hand, Light wizards looked up to him as some sort of savior. He was currently being hailed as a hero of the Britain.

He wondered for a moment if that was the reason why Slytherins were being so accommodating of him. If some harm came to him, each and every one of them would severely persecuted and criticized. Also, he didn't doubt for a second that Dumbledore was keeping an eye on him or…for him.

He felt both elated and mortified.

* * *

He spent majority of time copying down small curses and a variety of hexes which could be used for self-defense and attack. By far, Harry had mastered the stinging hex and was trying to a third level spell, Expelliarmus. And then, there was the most curious curse the Harry had come across which made boils erupt painfully all over the victim's body. But Harry appreciated the potion better rather than the curse. For one, potion had a more lasting effect compared to the curse. Also, the curse could be countered easily, but potions couldn't.

But the one that Harry liked best was the fact that spells could be traced easily while Potion's couldn't. Another most interesting hex was which made the victim chuck out slugs. The spell had no counter but it depended on caster's strength about the time the spell would run its course.

The incantation was absurd, 'Eat Slugs' the English translation of the Latin incantation. He was itching to try that out on Weasley.

The classes ran smoothly and except for transfiguration. Harry spent most of the time reading that class. He continued to be much more participative in the rest of the classes that he attended. He even dared to answer and ask one or two questions in Potions. By far, Charms was his favorite and he loved answering the questions or just clearing the theories behind them.

Flitwick's teaching method had changed and it tend to go more towards discussions than just lecturing them throughout the class. Harry was becoming more of a shining student to him than the rest of the class.

But when Harry had gone to him with the purpose of taking out books from the restricted section, Flitwick subtly told him to read through the books present in the general section of the library. Harry fumed internally at the thought that he wouldn't be able to handle advanced books in the restricted section.

Harry had let the matter drop thinking he should complete the first year book of Charms and then proceed to the second level books he already had in his trunk. He didn't want to rush through the all seven years of the books he had with him. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't understand a thing beyond second year level.

* * *

His last option was with Professor Binns and Harry had to wonder how he would be able to convince him to lend out books from there. Was there even book in restricted section about histories? Harry could try.

Harry had acquired a very large list of books from Professor Binns and he was starting to regret it. 18 books! Harry never knew that his acting skills had improved so drastically. And what in the Salazar's name was he thinking! He had to admit that up close, Binns was creepy and before Harry could say anything to him, about what books he wanted, Binns had given his ghostly smiles and waved a hand to parchment came floating into his hands.

And now, Madam Pince was pissed at him and eyeing him suspiciously. He tried to act inconspicuous and innocent but Harry didn't think that he was working.

"Go and find these books on your own, young man!" Madam Pince said sternly. Her voice carried through the whole library effortlessly and Harry winced. He grabbed the paper and made his way towards the restricted section of the library. Behind him, Madam Pince tried to gather back some sense of what had happened. That boy had been coming and going constantly throughout the week and it had been getting on her nerves.

The sour mood was soon forgotten as saw titles of some books in there.

"Rituals to strengthen Body, Mind and Magic…" Harry whispered in amazement. Another book, was covered in blood. He could discern the title, "Blood Rituals and The Old Ways." Written in a golden print and besides it, lay another book, "Advanced Dark Arts."

Harry was literally drooling over these books now and cursed fluently under his breath. None of these books were on the list that he could take out of here.

What Harry got was a load of History books which were no doubt impressive, but not what he had expected. The books ranged from ancient times till now, giving a vivid description of events occurred throughout the Wizarding history.

Well, he could certainly read these books in his free time.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Leave a review. It takes only a moment and helps me to write better.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! Well, It's finally Halloween and with it comes a bit of action. I don't know whether I done justice to the scene but it was pretty cool in my head when I thought about it. The next upload will probably be towards the end of September. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Judging from the amount of FanFics out there, something or the other always appears to be the same. I do strive to be original and I don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics_ for parseltongue.

* * *

Halloween came just like any other day, and there was a definite cheer in the air. Harry felt out of place. For one, there were whispers all around and he couldn't figure out why. His friends, whom he had less in contact with the previous week, were talking with him with sudden cautiousness- like he would break or lash out at the slightest provocation.

Other students were giving him apologetic glances and he could catch out odd phrases like, 'That poor boy!' 'That poor, _poor _boy!' That made Harry grit his teeth which only made them give him more sad and soppy looks.

Even in Transfiguration, McGonagall gave him one or two curious glances when she thought he didn't catch her.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry snapped his neck up to look at her.

"Yes." He said in an emotionless tone.

"I asked if you can answer my question."

"I don't know." Harry answered in return. Minerva's lips thinned. Ahead of him, Hermione raised her hands expectantly.

"You don't know what spell is used to reveal if the transfigured objects?" Minerva pressed.

"No." Harry answered back irritated. 'Transfiguro' was the spell to do just that and Harry knew it so.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger?" Mcgonagall said in a bored voice.

"Transfiguro. Wand movement is a round clockwise flick." She answered smugly. Harry's anger just peaked a level.

The class came to an end and Harry was just itching to hex Granger and Weasley senseless. He couldn't understand the smug expression of Weasley every time Granger answered a question right. She was just begging to put into her place.

"What's this Potter?" Ron sneered. "Don't know a simple spell?"

Harry scrounged up his nose and looked at him with utmost loathing. "Get away from me, Weasley! You smell." Just for the kicks of it, Harry motioned to clear the air. All the Slytherins and quite a few Gryffindors laughed out.

Ron made a wild grab at him while Draco, Crabbe and Goyle pinned him on the wall. Gryffindors got ready to fight and so did all the Slytherins. The wands were drawn at each side but Harry knew and so did his friends that Slytherins were more proficient in spell casting and knew some nasty curses.

"I told you to stay away Weasley. Not to come near me with the putrid smell all around you! Did you even take a bath, after what happened...?" Harry sneered along with Draco.

"Put him down this instant!" Hermione said standing upto him.

"Or what, Granger?" Harry mocked anger rising further.

"Or…Or, I'll call Professor McGonagall." She answered smugly as if it solved all the problems.

"You know what you are Granger? A pathetic, looser who goes running to teacher at the first sight of trouble! If that's not enough to irritate people around you; you think you're the only one who knows all the correct answers in the class. You think coming to Weasley's defense will gather a few of your Griffindors in your favor? Maybe they'll even by your friends?" Harry spat out menacingly. "You didn't think I won't notice you don't have any friends around here? Every one knows that you don't have any!" Harry hissed.

Hermione's lips trembled and Harry smiled viciously. It did feel bringing her down from her self-appointed position of Know-It-All.

"Let's go Draco. They aren't worth our time." Harry said swiftly as he saw Granger run away from him. Ron was dumped unceremoniously, on the floor.

Harry was not seen throughout the day and neither was Hermione. By the time the feast rolled up, Harry's friends were getting worried.

"Bulstrode heard from Parvati Patil that the Granger girl spent her time in girls bathroom crying out." Pansy said trying to grab everyone's attention. Ever since Potter had made his way in _their_ group, no one paid much attention to her and she was determined to get it.

"She deserves it!" Draco sneered. "Some nerve she has poking her nose in matters which doesn't concern her."

Pansy preened under the attention.

"Yes… but where's Harry?" Blaise asked everyone.

"Oh leave him alone." Daphne answered. Pansy nodded eagerly. It was nice to see 'just them' together as it was meant to be.

"Great Merlin! Blaise, Theodore! He doesn't want to be with us right now. He's probably in the library now. It's probably a bad day for him, you know that!" Daphne added further.

"I agree." Theodore said solemly. "He probably blames us for…" All nodded in silent understanding. There was a sudden silence around the group which was soon consumed by the excited noises all around. The salads on the table got replaced by the main course meal.

"Harry doesn't know what he's missing." Draco said, looking at the delicious delights on the table.

Their cozy chat ended as the Defense Professor barged in and shouted, "TROLL! There's a troll lose in the dungeons, Just thought you should know..." Quirrell promptly fainted.

* * *

"_Master!" _ Harry stiffened momentarily. He had not moved from the spot ever since he had sat down after the classes got over. After reading for hours, he promptly fell asleep over the book until he got stirred by the feeling inside his stomach which demanded food. He took one look at the time and bolted from his seat from the library and quickened his pace when he didn't see anyone around the corridors. The students were probably at the feast and it probably was underway and he was late. Worse, he was missing out on good food which some seniors told, their words not his, 'Rare and delightful'.

"_What is it?"_ Harry hissed. Frost was excited and agitated.

"_Beast roams the school!" _

_"The one we saw on the third floor corridor?!" _Harry asked quickly. It seemed one of the plots of Hogwarts itself that Harry was fated to meet 'Cerberus'.

"_No! Different one, who is a brute and smells like nidorous, rancid, reeking and bad! Oh Master! Its smell is most terrible and is filthy, disgusting." _Harry raised his brows at the improved vocabulary of his serpent. There were a few cuss words here and there he didn't quite catch or was not familiar with.

"_Is it coming this way?"_

"_The smell seems faint…"_ Frost answered uncertainly.

"_Stay with me, Frost."_ Harry ordered and eyed the Grand staircase with suspicion. He swiftly walked down to the second floor and stopped dead in his tracks as the smell intensified. He was glad that he hadn't eaten anything or it would surely be emptied out.

"_Relax, Frost! I'm not going there."_ Harry said assuring her. There was a high pitched wail and Harry cursed his own luck. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the wail and came face to face at the entrance of girl's bathroom.

What Harry saw over there made his blood run cold. There stood a beast which Harry instantly identified as a 'Troll' with his club raised over his head ready to bash a girl to mush. He didn't have the time to look who was the girl was as his eyes were occupied watching the lumbering brute.

"Hey pea-brain - over here!" Harry shouted and instantly managed to capture instantly. The troll looked at him for a moment and grunted in acknowledgement. Harry took that time to caution the girl.

"Get out of here GIRL!" He hissed sharply. Hermione looked scampered off from her position towards the door.

At the exact moment, pandemonium broke out as the troll wielded a club that was as thick around as Harry's waist, and that club was soon whistling in his direction. He briefly acknowledged the girl going past him, who reminded him of someone familiar and irritating. His concentration was on the troll.

Something deep stirred inside him as if, his defense mechanism had taken over. He felt instantly cold, so very cold and his eyes turned to slits. Just as the troll rushed forward, fire shot out of his hands and wrapped around the troll.

The troll let out a roar of anguish but Harry was too busy wondering at what had just happened. He had never felt such detachment and such concentration before and there was fire, FIRE coming out of his hands! Fire was spreading out of his palms which seem to enlarge and engulf more and more every second! He wanted the fire to burn brighter and engulf, devour the troll whole. Instantly the fire complied his desire or thought...whatever it was and the troll was blasted off back the sheer power of the fire. Harry's knees buckled and he felt the drain on his magical core intensifying.

"_Finish it off, Forst!" _his snake obeyed his instructions. He felt very weak and drained. He crumbled to the ground and just had the strength to watch Frost becoming large and controlling fire created by him.

"Frostfyre…" Harry whispered amazed at his own abilities. The troll was solid ice-dust below the torso and rapidly consuming the upper body. Harry could just watch dazed, as the life dimmed from the eyes of the troll and eventually become lifeless. There was instant silence and Harry just realized what he had done.

He felt a deep sense of loss for the life he had destroyed and tried to get up shakily. Frost was smashing her tail repeatedly over the body of the troll. The troll was reduced to small dust like ice particles. Harry stomped on the troll's head and it felt like he had just smashed a sand-castle.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Harry said hoarsely and levitated the entire body slightly above and let it drop. The dust particles floated with water in it and Harry just watched dispassionately water mixing with the remnants of the troll. It couldn't even be identified that there was a troll here, just...Dust or vomit what ever suited one's description.

"_Hide!"_ Harry commanded his snake and his snake promptly disappeared.

* * *

"He doesn't know there's a troll on the loose!" Blaise said urgently looking around. Students were ordered by Headmaster to evacuate the Great Hall and go to their respective common rooms. Slytherins looked at the Headmaster with utmost loathing.

Really, didn't Dumbledore hear Quirrell had just said that there was a troll near the Dungeons? Prefects had their wands drawn and so had students looking around worriedly while hurrying down the dungeons.

"So what do you want us to do, Blaise?" Daphne retorted.

"Go inform him!" Daphne snorted.

"We don't know where he is! Are you that brave to look him in the whole castle? What if you find the troll or it finds you?"

"You said he's in the library. Let's go and look there!" Blaise said assertively.

"If he's in Library he'll be safe!" Daphne snapped back. "Otherwise who knows where he'll be. Meanwhile, Professors would've already taken care of the problem!"

"But what if he runs into the troll?" Blaise tried desperately.

"Then it's his head!" Pansy butted in.

"Shut up Pansy!" Draco said heatedly.

"Even if he runs into the troll, there's not much we can do! You expect us to go against a troll?!" Daphne countered. Everyone grudgingly nodded.

"I'll go and inform the Prefect ahead. He'll do something about it." Draco said walking swiftly to the prefect.

"I hope he's safe." Blaise muttered.

"Me too." Daphne said sincerely as they entered their common room safely.

* * *

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Sprout rushed through the destroyed doors. Harry was wiping the sweat out of his forehead and turned around to greet them.

"Bu-But… It was right here! The troll was about to hit me when he came and…rescued me." Harry looked up to find Hermione shocked and…Blushing?

"Troll…? What troll?" Harry put up a mask of perfect innocence and beautiful smile. He knew that whatever that happened here was to be kept secret. He would have to spurn the whole thing around.

"What!? It was right there!" Hermione spluttered pointed to the broken toilet compartments and sinks. Harry winced as he finally looked around to see the devastation around.

"Errr. Right! As I said, there was no troll here." Harry said radiating confidence. Dumbledore, Minerva and now, Snape looked at him in disbelief.

"Really Granger!" Harry said in a bossy tone. "Haven't you read Hogwarts-A History? Trolls can't just be seen walking around Hogwarts! There are wards all around to prevent creatures from forbidden forest coming in here the first place…"

"But…But…But…" Hermione spluttered. "It was right there! It smashed all the toilet compartments." Hermione said pointing to damage around.

"Great Salazar! Honestly, Granger. I understand that there have been only few months since you have acquainted with Magic but there is a difference between imagination and real life! I know it's every damsel in distress's dream to be rescued by a handsome prince but there's a limit to imagining things." Harry smirked while Hermione's jaw hung loose.

"If there was no troll here, Potter," Snape sneered and added "Than what are you doing in girl's bathroom?"

"Hehe… Ahem…hem… Right. I was just coming down the library when I heard a girl scream. Naturally I went to investigate what the matter was. I would've sought out help of teacher of course, but I presumed that they were already in Great Hall enjoying feast. Also, I was late and I didn't want to waste my time missing out the good and delicious and wonderful food that Hogwarts so graciously offers-"

"Get on with it, Potter!" Snape barked.

"Right...So, I went to investigate and I found a girl…which I now know was Granger, was crying her eyes out. I told her to go and call teachers as there was this weird smell all around. Granger her ran away, obviously embarrassed at ME finding out her in this state. And that's what happened." Harry said nodding to himself.

"But you saved me from the troll. He was about to bash me…"

"Don't be stupid Granger! My life's much more valuable than you that I'll face a full grown mountain troll for you." Harry instantly adopted that superior smirk. Granger's mouth hung open in disbelief, further if that was possible.

"10 Points from Slytherin for considering other's lives worthless, Mr. Potter." Minerva said sternly.

"30 Points to Slytherin for not foolishly endangering your own life, Mr. Potter. 10 Points from Gryffindor for crying and endangering your and Mr. Potter's life in first place, Mrs. Granger." Snape's sharp voice cut through all of them. Above all, he hated Gryffindors with much more passion to see them awarded any points.

"Now see here, Severus-" Minerva rounded on Snape.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said in a calm serene voice. "Might I request that I get a memory of the incident, just to verify the facts?" His twinkle increased.

"No." Harry said curtly. Minerva bristled in indignation and Hermione went in to deeper shock than before. "If you'll excuse me, Headmaster. I've not eaten the whole day and I'm rather tired of this whole incident. There isn't much to tell since there wasn't any troll here anyways. I rather recommend that IF you are looking for a troll, if it ever came into Hogwarts the first place, somewhere else." Harry said not meeting his eyes.

"Yes, Albus. Hermione too hasn't eaten and they must be tired. We can question them later." Albus wanted to protest but then gave in.

"Go straight to your common room, food is still being served there." Snape following Minerva on this matter.

"Of course, Professor." Harry smiled at his Head of House and walked away from the floor. He didn't notice that the professor's were no longer searching for the troll.

* * *

Hermione walked swiftly to catch up with Potter.

"You lied to them! You LIED to TEACHERS!" Hermione screeched once they were out of the teacher's domain.

"I don't know what you're talking about, GRANGER! And watch your tone!" Harry snapped back.

"Why did you deny it? We both know that there was a troll there!" Harry started walking. Hermione was furious with him. Potter was always trying to show her up in classes and she was getting fed up with it. And now, he dared to prance around the corridor like nothing had happened! To add salt to her injuries, she had just been discredited in front of teachers and Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! And Potter just kept walking ahead not even giving her his full attention.

"ANSWER ME!" She finally screamed out. Harry whirled around and came close to her.

"What?" He asked coolly.

"Why did you lie to them?" Hermione said meekly. She was suddenly feeling uncomfortable standing so close to him.

"There was…no troll back there, Granger! You're imagining things. Get it into your thick head! Salazar, should I give you a book about Hogwarts-A History? Trolls can't just come prancing in this school! Didn't you listen to me back there?"

"So all the things back didn't happen? The troll didn't come in the bathroom and destroyed the stalls? The sinks? You didn't call him a pea-brain to distract its attention? You didn't save me from it? Oh my god…" Hermione grew horrified as he came to a realization, "You…you killed it, didn't you? That's why…" Hermione bit her lip.

Harry felt a wedge in his heart. Despite saving her life, she was disgusted even horrified with him! Anger fueled in him but he didn't have the strength to deal with her now. He was tired and hungry and now a bit irritated. He honestly felt that he owed an apology to her for all the things he said. He was also feeling uncomfortable in apologizing in the first place and now she was DISGUSTED with him for saving HER life.

"Yes, Granger. I did save you." Hermione smiled back triumphant. Harry's lips too curled into a nasty smirk. "And you know what that did? It created a Life-Debt. And you know what I can do with it? I can call upon it and ask one thing from you…one obligation that you'll have to do. You'll have no choice; your magic will force you to do it."

Hermione took a step back. She certainly didn't know about this and she had half a mind to call him a liar.

"You'll keep this quiet about this. If Dumbledore asks you to provide a memory of this incident you'll refuse. Otherwise, I'll gladly call the Life-Debt that's formed today and you won't like what I'll ask of you." Harry said with no humor behind the threat.

"You…You can't threaten me like this…" Hermione said weakly.

'Merlin, this girl is foolish. Didn't she realize that I didn't want anything to do with the whole incident?' Harry thought.

"I can…Granger. Look up on this Debt's if you doubt my word. Better, ask any Pureblood wizards and they'll gladly tell you! Heck! Even Weasley would know about this. Go to Dumbledore with this again and I'll call it Granger and you know what I'll ask of you? Hmmm?"

Hermione looked up. She couldn't suppress her curiosity even if it meant the death of her.

"I'll tell you to leave Hogwarts and never attend any other magical school. You'll live your entire life as a muggle." Harry said harshly. His emotions were all over the place and needed to get away from here as soon as possible.

"Please! Don't do that!" Hermione said pleading, grasping his hands.

"Let go of me you filthy Mudblood!" Harry spat and pushed her and walked away.

Hermione crumbled on the floor, sobbing hysterically wondering why she ever chose to come to this Magical School in the first place. She should never have known that Magic was real. She already had plans set when she was studying in her primary school.

But it hurt worse knowing that she was not welcomed here.

* * *

Harry entered the Slytherin common room pale faced and weak.

"Merlin Potter! What happened to you?" The group instantly got up and rushed to him. Harry motioned to them to give him space and sat quickly on the couch. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"Did you see the troll?" Blaisé asked anxiously. Harry just nodded in return.

"What happened?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Nothing worth mentioning…" Harry said in an emotionless tone.

"Was anyone injured?" Theodore asked and Harry shook his head in return and snorted, "Granger was in the same bathroom as the troll."

"That mudblood?!" Draco said sounding somewhat disturbed. Harry just dimly nodded and piled his plate with food.

"Did she…?" Daphne asked cautiously. Harry shook his head in return and filled his mouth with pancakes and bread.

"You saved her didn't you…?" Pansy questioned harshly.

Harry just simply didn't answer back.

"Don't be stupid Pansy!" Draco shot angrily at her. "Harry hates Granger!"

Harry slowed down and in that moment he realized something. Draco reminded him someone whom Harry loathed...A Weasley. Not because of all the reasons others hated him but because of mindless propaganda he spouted. Here was just another, if in some dim-sorted way, a Weasley but just at the other end of the spectrum.

"You didn't, did you?" Draco asked searchingly. Harry didn't dignify that with an answer.

"I told you that he couldn't be trusted!" Pansy whirled around to face Draco. "He saved that mudblood! He's a muggle lover! He's…" Pansy gasped and continued, "He's in cahoots with Dumbledore!" Pansy said as if some long left mystery just unfolded. Harry had to hand it Pansy; she sure knew how to act.

"Do shut up, Pansy." Harry said in a bored voice.

"Why? Answer the questions then! Why did you save her?" Pansy smirked at him.

"I don't have time for this." Harry said calmly as he strolled out of the common room into the dormitory swearing vengeance on her.

Draco didn't know what to make of this situation. He had been told by his father to be friends with Potter and he was a friend to him. But he was also betrothed to Pansy. He didn't know which side to take.

He didn't want to contact father for such trivial thing as this but it did seem important.

* * *

"Merlin's beard child! Are you okay?" Minerva McGonagall's voice showed concern. She had seen hints of isolation from the Granger but she didn't think it was that severe.

"Pro-Professor?" Sobs racked through her body and she was a complete mess.

"Did someone hurt you? Was it Potter?" Minerva's tone darkened. Behind her, Dumbledore and Snape stood still. Dumbledore's face was full of concern while Snape's face twisted in a sneer.

"He-He called me…" Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What did he do? Do you need to visit hospital wing?" Minerva's tone became urgent. Hermione shook her head.

"He…he called me a filthy mudblood." She cried out aloud. Minerva's lips thinned to form a line. Dumbledore's eyes lost twinkle and Snape's face became an unreadable mask.

"Come child!" Minerva said soothingly. "Let me take you to your house. You'll feel better with your friends."

"I don't have any friends, here." Hermione said bitterly once her sobs subsided. Minerva cursed her lions for not protecting one of their own members of the house. She'll have words with them, right now. She turned to Severus looking right in his eyes.

Severus looked at the scene one more time and walked away swiftly, his robes bellowing behind him.

* * *

Severus wanted to simply charge into the Slytherin dormitory and demand explanation from the Potter brat about the incident outside the corridor. This wasn't the Slytherin way of dealing with problems. There was already an incident in which he was sure that Potter was involved and now this…

It was despicable and he knew it. But he couldn't just go into the Slytherin's house and create a raucous. No, there was no need to behave like a head-first Gryffindor but in this case a sly snake that he was. He was brutal and straight to the point as far as punishments were doled out inside Slytherin's house but he couldn't do it so to Potter. After all, by Slytherin's standards, he hadn't committed any act deemed punishable.

He turned course and made his way to his private quarters to sleep in peace. The old coot had already given a task of informing him of what actually happened back at the girl's bathroom. Dumbledore had a frown on his face as he cast few spells but nothing had revealed. The only thing that came floating out was grayish yellow particles along with water. That could be considered the waste overflowing out of the toilet or something else.

Just thinking about it made him down another shot of fire-whiskey. To add more flame to fire, Potter had used the word that he despised so much and yet he had heard it so often. Things were getting clearer to him more and more as he unraveled the mystery of Harry Potter.

If he had used that word, which Severus was not ready to believe, than it meant that he truly hated his mother. Or, he didn't know that his mother was not of noble stock. He sneered again.

He would take pleasure in informing him of that particular tit-bit of information and see that his expression. His arrogance was just like James Potter, considering everything that didn't match up to his expectation beneath him, for Potter that was just...menial. But, wasn't he more like a Malfoy too? Lucius was just the same. But the point of difference between them was that Lucius could afford to be so.

But he already knew that Potter disliked his father. What in the Salazar's name was Potter brat up to? It was all to confusing and he was in no mood or state of mind to figure that puzzle out right now.

His head was pounding with all the events happened at Halloween. First was that blasted three-headed abomination that tried to bite him. Then it was the Potter brat telling everyone that there was no troll present which Severus considered a clear cut but well thought of lie; and now, he had to deal with the new issue and most probably the old rivalries that would spark soon between the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

He wondered if things were go back to being as normal as they were before Potter graced his presence to the Hogwarts. Also, if Halloween would be as just the same as ever it was these peaceful 10 years.

* * *

Harry slid his bed covers up to his waist and let the sleep take over. It had been painfully long day and he was utterly tired. Frost appeared on his bed covers and coiled itself over his stomach.

"_Hello Frost."_ Harry said tiredly going in and out of sleep.

"_Master… My powerful master!" _Frost said lovingly and lay her head down on over his stomach.

"_That I am…"_ Harry smirked. 'That I am…"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Leave a review. It takes only a moment and helps me know what you thought of it.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Well, I'm back! It seems that the previous chapter had some good reviews and some bad. Regarding Harry's character- All I can say that he's not perfect and he's still a child. He holds grudges and he doesn't easily let them go. It'll be quite some time before he comes to terms with his parents. It's been almost a month and I do hope this chapter is not that out of 'sync' or out of character. Regardless, I enjoy reading and receiving your feedback. I'm busy till the end of October but I'll manage to squeeze an update before that.

**A/N: **I do tend to make some goofy errors and a lot of grammatical errors. I'm looking for a Beta-reader for tossing some ideas and for someone to clean up the errors I make. Do let me know if you are interested.

**Disclaimer:** Judging from the amount of FanFics out there, something or the other always appears to be the same. I do strive to be original and I don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics_ for parseltongue.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office. His mood had been grave ever since Quirrell came bursting through the doors creating a ruckus in Great Hall. Things had progressively worsened from that point.

Harry Potter had somehow made the troll disappear or killed the troll in the bathroom. What made Dumbledore shiver was that he could detect no dark spell in the vicinity of the bathroom. But there were obvious traces of magic used in there.

He stopped pacing and wondered at the question bugging him since the incident. 'What kind of magic could the boy really perform? What kind of powers did he have to 'vanquish' the troll? Was this the same power he'd used to 'vanquish' Lord Voldemort 11 years ago?'

Apart from that, the boy had refused to trust him. No student had ever said 'no' to him before and in such trivial matters as these, so then, why he had refused to give a memory of the incident. It was a shame that Granger girl had ran away to call teachers and not stay behind to see what he had done. It would have been so easy if she had just stayed put.

And then he, Harry Potter had used the one word that he, Albus Dumbledore despised. He almost refused to believe it. Was it the sure sign of Harry Potter trailing down the dark road? He knew that Slytherin house would slowly try to influence their views on him. He was yet, an impressionable mind and didn't see the greater picture at play. In fact, no one particularly saw the bigger picture at play.

The petty rivalries would no longer matter in the end, would it? Voldemort was on the move and Harry Potter had to defeat him...or die trying. He needed to earn his trust fast before Slytherin house sank their claws in him. He couldn't possibly put him with the Gryffindors now to influence him better…or could he?

The boy would hate him for a while but then, he would surely see the bigger picture? The rules and regulations could be forgotten for a moment in favor of 'The Greater Good', couldn't it?

Fawkes gave a harsh cry and Dumbledore winced. "I know it's not fair, Fawkes…." Dumbledore looked sad and momentarily helpless. "But it's for the Greater Good." He whispered softly, coaxing Phoenix to understand.

Fawkes gave one look at him and then turned her back at him.

Dumbledore shook his head balefully and wondered what had gone terribly wrong with a sweet lad named 'Harry James Potter'.

* * *

Gryffindors looked shameful for the conduct that they'd shown to a fellow house-mate. Hermione looked as she had been run down of all the emotions and now just stared sullenly at the floor. Girls glared at boys while boys were planning a vicious revenge on Potter.

Neville looked down at his palms and wondered why he hadn't been friendlier to Hermione in the first place. He too had been looked down upon by the boys of almost all the houses. He wasn't as smart or clever as her but he could relate to what she had been going through.

He had sought the attention of the boys in his dormitory but none had warmed up to him as much. Heck, Ronald Weasley while friendly, was quite jealous of her, probably because of her ability to answer all the questions correctly. But he had known, and so did the boys that she didn't have many friends. Sure, Ron swore revenge on Potter but hadn't he too said not few days ago the same thing that Potter had said to all of them?

Well, he had no intention of having a hand in the revenge they were plotting but he had every intention of befriending Hermione Granger. He believed in keeping his head down, most of the time and this time was no different and that's what he would do. Why attract attention of Slytherin's to yourself. He was quite content to let them plot while he would extend a hand of friendship. It wasn't like he had any friends while he was growing up.

"And there won't be any sorts of pranks about this! Absolutely not! I forbid it!" Minerva shouted at the top of her lungs expecting her message to sink in.

"We at Hogwarts encourage inter-house unity and I'm sure Professor Snape is handling their house on this matter." Many students snorted in disbelief. Minerva's lips thinned and thundered, "Is it understood?!"

Suddenly all the faces grew solemn and bobbed in agreement.

Minerva walked out of the common room and Hermione was engulfed by girls who glared at any boy who tried to approach her. Neville lost his confidence and walked up to his boy's dormitory to sleep.

Hermione was led up the girl's dormitory while girls hovered around her expecting her to break like a cup of china plate. But she was glad and a bit happy to see their concerned faces around her while wondering if they would be her friends after the whole debacle.

* * *

"_What news you have for me?_" Harry asked in a business like voice to the green snake in front of him.

"_The people are distrustful of you, My Lord. They are talking about you saving some Muddybloody filth. The girl, with the lotioney smell was most happy, last night."_

'So Parkinson was happy…was she?' Harry thought and frowned. "_So, no plan of revenge? They don't plan on making me proving loyalty to this house?"_

_"I didn't hear about it, Master."_ The green scaled snake hissed. Harry's brow furrowed in further contemplation.

"_All right. I want you to hide beneath the table in the common room." _Harry ordered and continued, "_There will be gossips all around and I intend to hear them. Be safe."_ The snake bobbed his head and slithered away.

"_Cobra, did anyone come in last night?" _Harry asked as he did to him every morning.

"_No Master."_ Cobra hissed in reply. Harry knew he was getting extremely bored of this job but he couldn't help it.

"Good." Harry said to himself and rounded up on Frost.

"_Where have you been, lately?"_

"_The Forbidden Forest, Master."_ Frost hissed back. Harry looked at her funnily.

"_Ran out of Mice here?"_

"_No…"_ Frost flicked her tongue out. "_There hasn't been a single mouse that tasty and exquisitely juicy ever-since I ate that Weasley's rat." _She looked sad.

"_You want me to ask him from where he got the rat? Perhaps, we could buy some?" _Harry said bemusedly. Frost curled around her hand and hissed softly.

"_Yes Master!"_ She looked positively thrilled.

"_So…Eating in the forbidden forest, then? Bigger prey?"_ Harry asked slightly confused.

"_Yesss. And with new mates…"_ Frost hissed. Harry's interest peaked.

"_Ohh…I must meet your…mates. Perhaps I should release some of ours with them? The red one hasn't even graced his presence since we came here."_

It was true. Harry would bring back some small amount of food and he still did have a large quantity of snake food he had brought from Magical Menagerie.

"_If you say so Master."_ Frost appeared to not care. Harry shrugged.

"_Also, I'll like you to ask your mates…" _Harry's throat soured as he thought about it but then he brushed it off as being friends or something such as that, "_If they saw a troll entering in Hogwarts… How did you know there was a troll nearby?"_ Harry asked suddenly.

"_I smelled it, Master. I followed the smell and saw it."_ Frost gave a slight shudder.

"_Then how come I didn't?" _Harry frowned.

"_You don't smell with your tongue, Master. We taste the smell."_ Frost hissed and the cobra flicked her tongue out agreeing with her.

"_Well…Good for you…"_ Harry smiled and caressed Frost's skin.

"_Come Cobra, I'll give you a tour of the school. Red One shall guard my place."_ Harry said, bending down and opening his school trunk. The trunk opened with a click and Harry levitated the red snake out. Cobra curled in his other arm and Frost chose that exact time to vanish.

* * *

As interesting the conversation was with snakes, Harry could particularly feel the distrust emanating from the group of his 'friends' in the Slytherin. They looked like they didn't want anything to do with him and were trying to distance themselves from him. He was a pretty good reader of body language and this behavior was not new to him. Students of his age practically shifted apart if he came near.

His mood darkened significantly as it brought up emotions and memories he'd rather not relieve. Dudley had made it sure that everyone looked at him like he was some untouchable, diseased animal that was just too much for others to be near off.

Without a second thought, he exited the common room, leaving them to their more hushed up discussions and chatter.

'What's up with people today!' Harry gritted his teeth as a chill ran down his spine.

The whole Gryffindor table glared at him with a specific intensity he had only seen from his aunt and uncle. That deepest loathing mixed with hatred and disgust made him feel nostalgic. Almost.

He took a curious look around his own house table and most of the students looked dis-interested or particularly expressive in their own conversation. Blaise came soon enough followed by, Draco, Theodore, Daphne and at last, Pansy Parkinson.

As expected, she took the seat at the far end of the table and gave a look of deepest disdain at him. Harry returned the favor. He was surprised by the group that huddled around Pansy and not him.

"What's up with Draco?" Harry hissed quietly after a while. He looked hesitant and uncomfortable.

"He's just…you know." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"He's having doubts." Blaise stressed the word, 'Doubt' and added further, "About your loyalty towards this house."

"Is he serious?" Harry hissed indignantly. Blaise gave a shrug.

"Well he can shove his doubts right up his-"

"A quarter point to Slytherin for saving Miss. Granger, yesterday night, Potter." Came the smooth voice of Professor Snape. He spoke just loud enough to carry forth the whole table. Harry looked up to the hourglass besides which the house-points of the four houses were shown. The quarter point hadn't shown up there.

Harry didn't realize what happened but after five minutes, things started getting clearer. His own house-mates looked distinctly hostile. His temper reached a boiling point and faded behind a cool mask of indifference.

"Did you really save-"

"So what?" Harry replied bitingly to Blaise. "You really mean to tell me that if you were in my place you wouldn't have attempted to do it?"

Blaise looked away not quite comfortable with the conversation. Harry walked out sour faced from the table.

"Harry wait!" Blaise stopped just ahead of him.

"What is it!" Harry hissed angrily.

"I agree with you, you know. I would've done something or the other. It's just that…appearances are important. I dunno why Professor Snape did what he did back there but…"

"He has a personal grudge against my father and he's taking it out on me." Harry cut in,"Of course I know that appearances are important, Blaise! I'm no fool." Harry retorted calming a bit down.

"I didn't even know that the bint was Granger till she came collecting the teachers. Bet she wished for teachers when Troll was about to bash her head with the club." Harry muttered under her breath.

"Calm yourself, Harry." Blaise said lowering his voice.

"It's been months Blaise, enduring that Bint! The way she smirks and acts as if she is superior to everything around her! It's not just that! It's everything! Look around you, I was told that Hogwarts is one of the most Premier Schools in all over Europe. Instead, I have a Weasley hating every things even remotely related to Slytherin. Slytherins trying to judge my every move, figuring out where my loyalties lie and on top of it, there's Dumbledore looking at me like I'm some sort of prized possession and the teachers!" Blaise just let Harry continue with his rant.

"History of Magic is taught by a Ghost! If that's not bad, he's the most boring ghost in the whole world and the Defense is taught by a teacher who's afraid of his own shadow! What's wrong with this place, Blaise! Looks like a waste of my time!" Harry ranted out while Blaise listened on.

"Things have been going steadily worse ever since Dumbledore became the Headmaster." Blaise said quietly.

"Then why hasn't anyone done something about him!" Harry waved his hands around.

"He's Dumbledore that's why." Blaise said shrugging his shoulders. "And the only people that don't like it are the people from the darker factions. The neutrals try to oppose it but then Dumbledore has a huge block under his wing. He's considered to be the most powerful wizard alive. He defeated Gellert Grindelwald! People think that Dumbledore knows best and acts in everyone's best interest."

"Well it's certainly not true is it?" Grumbled Harry thinking about him placing Harry with the Dursleys.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked cautiously. He was interested in what Harry Potter had to say about Albus Dumbledore.

"Well didn't a troll just came waltzing in Hogwarts? It's just impossible!"

"Yeah, and he told students to exit Great Hall when Quirrell came running in telling that he had seen a troll in the Dungeons." Blaise said quietly, still.

"He did that!" Harry said a bit incredulous and angry.

"So you can see why they are giving you a cold shoulder now. We were practically sent to our deaths…" Blaise said shaking his head.

Harry's breath quickened and he hissed sharply.

"That Bastard."

"Calm down, Harry." Blaise replied a bit dazed.

Harry didn't appear to have heard him nor notice an intense wave of magic swirling around them, as if it too was reflecting his mood. A second later, all traces of anger drained from his face, to be replaced by a blank mask. The magical aura had settled down somewhat around him but Blaise could still feel it rolling around him.

Harry gave a curt nod and stormed off toward the class.

Blaise stood there wondering in the feeling the Potter's magic around him. His senses were screaming that Potter's magic was overwhelming and dangerous. It was the first time he had seen Potter so angry and so bitter. He had been given no specific instructions to follow from his mother but something told him to stick to Potter and hope all went well. He certainly was a powerful wizard and if he could only manage to keep his head calm he would get into less trouble.

He walked swiftly towards the class after him.

* * *

Things had steadily worsened from there, Blaise thought as he settled down for dinner. Gryffindors tried all sorts of tricks which, in his opinion, Gryffindors were not capable of. They had tried to trip Potter, hex him and said all sorts of things about him when he'd be near.

And they did all this without letting teacher know anything about it. Blaise didn't know whether to laugh or cry. If Gryffindors started to behave like Slytherin's than the whole world would turn up-side down.

He would've thought that Potter would snap and do something foolish but he'd appeared to be in deep thought. If the Slytherins caught onto all this, they certainly didn't do anything about it. That had irked him a bit but he had kept his mouth shut during the Transfiguration Class. Professor Mcgonagall looked like she was waiting for a bit of mischief from their end to dole out detentions. He could also hear the constant muttering of Draco Malfoy. Something about traitor and about needing to show loyalty.

And now, he waved his fork idly around, thinking morosely what would happen when they went back to the common room. Slytherins could be pretty uptight about things such as loyalty and being found out as a traitor. He wondered if Potter knew what was in store for him when he headed back to the common room. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to convey that particular message to him but he had given a glare in return and Blaise had quieted down.

In the background, he saw McGonagall gather around Gryffindors and talking something. Gryffindors were typically giving the 'stink-eye' in the direction of Slytherin table and he caught Professor Turn to stare at the head table then back at Granger girl and back towards the Slytherin table. He idly noted that Granger girl was strangely subdued during the entire day.

His breath almost hitched as he saw Professor strolled down at the Slytherin table with a purpose. Gryffindors were looking pleased with whatever discussions they'd had with the Professor and it didn't bode well with Blaise or Slytherins.

"Mr. Potter." Blaise winced and noted the huge amount of contempt in her voice. Potter had just casually looked up. What's up with him? Blaise thought to himself. He'd been acting strange since morning.

McGonagall took another deep breath, quelling the fury behind her voice. The hall went silent as they watched with interest the confrontation about to take place in the Great Hall.

"What is the meaning of calling Miss. Granger that…vile word?" Harry put the spoon down and wiped his mouth with cloth and once again, looked up.

"I'm afraid I don't follow Professor." He drawled out calmly. "Could you please elaborate?" Blaise's eyebrows hitched at the casual décor of Potter. That vile word could only mean…

"You called Miss. Granger-" Minerva's lips thinned further almost pressing into thin line, "A filthy Mudblood!"

The silence deepened even further. Blaise could hear the occasional tinge of metal scraping against the plate. At the staff table, the teachers were looking at the conversation with unreadable expression. A moment later, Harry spoke.

"And I assume, Miss. Granger told you that?" Harry's eyes flicked towards the Gryffindor table where everyone was giving him murderous stares. Granger didn't even look up from her plate.

"Well that proves it then, Professor. She's lying."

The uproar was instantaneous. Students from Gryffindor table roared and jeered and some were calling out for blood. Over the sound, of the noise Blaise could hear the words like 'Slimy Slytherin' or 'Dark Lord'. He hid his wince reasonably well considering the things right now. He was more interested in the outcome of the confrontation.

"Mr. Potter." Minerva said, emphasizing the 'Potter', "Need I remind you that your mother was in fact-"

"A fact that I don't need reminding about, Professor." Some of the anger leaked into the cool mask on his face. "If you wish to continue this…questionnaire, might I suggest that we take somewhere more private." Harry said coolly.

"Very well, Potter. My office, now!" Harry did notice that she no longer added Mr. in front of his name. The conversation geared up as soon as Harry was out of sight and Blaise turned to look down at the table to find his class mates shocked.

* * *

Harry was surprised to find Granger as well as Professor Snape in McGonagall's office. Snape looked distinctly displeased in all these mess. Harry felt some stirrings of guilt from the events that had let up here.

If he had just controlled his temper than all these wouldn't have happened. But that bint had been giving him a headache from the very first day! She was disgusted with him for killing the troll and for what?! Saving her life? He could see the adoration in her eyes as she listened to the teachers each and every word and it had made him sick.

And now Snape of all people was involved- A man who was trying to make his life painful at each and every step. Part of him wanted to bite his head off for the amount of hatred he would shove at him each and every class. He could feel his skin crawl every time he would watch his moves, just like Dumbledore. His only consolation which didn't give him any satisfaction or relief was that he could not just kill him and if it was discovered, it would mean his ticket to Azkaban. He didn't wanted to go there, ever. His attention was once again drawn to the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"I understand that you may find it…difficult to apologize in front of the students for that vile name calling, Potter. But you must apologize her for that offence. There is no reason not to deny of it ever happening."

Harry's temper flared a few notches. She, Professor McGonagall had just revealed his mother's blood status in front of the whole school. Didn't she have the slightest sense at all? The extremist group would always consider him to be a half-blood and nothing more. Granted that it was common knowledge but he didn't want it out in the open! Half-bloods were usually scorned at in the Slytherin's house and it didn't fit well with him. It would be months before they would conveniently 'forget' about his blood-status.

"Just as I've said before, Professor. I didn't call her any vile names." Hermione didn't rise up to the bait but was shocked and frustrated at the manners displayed by Potter. How could anyone lie to teacher?

"I would never call anyone, 'A filthy mudblood' as you put it considering that my mother was herself one. I mean, a muggleborn of course." Harry said easily. He derived some vicious satisfaction from seeing the shock from Hermione as well as Professor McGonagall.

"You said that…" Hermione said softly but with surety, "Just after we left the girls bathroom, last night. Harry was taken aback momentarily by the fierce determination of the Granger's face. He understood why Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. Granger thought that she was safe just because she was in the company of teachers. That it gave her some sort of back-up and some sort confidence.

"I won't have you besmirching the name of Potter, Mrs. Granger." Harry said in a formal tone. A smile tugged at his lips. "I demand an apology!" He said in supreme coolness. Minerva opened her mouth but Granger beat her to it.

"I won't be giving you any apologies!" Granger cried out in indignation.

"Then you leave me with little choice, Mrs. Granger. I challenge you to an honor duel!"

Granger looked at Minerva with and expression saying, 'What just happened?' while Minerva's face looked like she had just swallowed one of Albus Dumbledore's sour lemon drops.

"There will be no need for that Potter!" Barked Snape in a businesslike manner. "Granger! Apologize to him and you may go."

Harry felt no small satisfaction to watch Granger's utterly shocked face before a hurt took over and tears welled up inside her eyes.

Minerva didn't even look in her direction. She was beyond angry at Potter. How could he just stomp on people and act like he didn't even care?! She knew that it was bad news the moment he was placed in Slytherin.

"Sorry." Hermione said in the cracked whisper and ran out of the office.

"Detention Potter!" Minerva almost shouted out loud. Harry would've loved to argue with her but then settled on not commenting on it. No need to aggravate her further than that was necessary, he thought.

He also felt a pair of eyes on himself which didn't belong to any of the two teachers. He stole a glance in the direction of it but all he found was wall. He inhaled a short burst of air and found a third scent in the room.

Someone was watching him, invisibly.

Harry just nodded his head in return. Minerva was so sure that he would argue against this detention but the brat didn't!

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office, Mr. Potter." Minerva said tersely.

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"What do you mean WHY?!" Snapped Minerva angrily.

"I mean why he wants to see me in his office when he's right there!" Harry replied a bit irritated. The gaze of both the professors snapped in the direction of the plain wall which a moment later became not so transparent to reveal Dumbledore.

"That is quite a skill, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said calmly appearing out of nowhere. His twinkle brightened and Harry had the strange urge to keep looking into his eyes. "Not many wizards can tell if a person is disillusioned. Ability I possess too." Dumbledore added giving a gentle smile.

"Indeed, headmaster. It's one of my unknown Boy-Who-Lived powers." Harry replied deadpanned.

"Oh?" Dumbledore's twinkle intensified and Harry looked away from his eyes, abruptly. "Any more such powers you might've found out? Perhaps such powers have assisted you in banishing the troll?"

Harry instantly stiffened. So this was the reason why Dumbledore wanted to see him. He rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"I just said, it's one of my unknown Boy-Who-Lived powers, Headmaster." Harry said stressing the word 'unknown'.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and sighed resignedly. He didn't often do this but the boy was not willing to give out answers he'd wanted. He looked away before he could even attempt to probe his mind.

"Harry, the portraits all saw the troll entering the second floor and in the bathroom. They also saw you entering it, soon after. They also saw Mrs. Granger exiting the bathroom and all the while the troll didn't come back out. I insist that you tell me how you managed to banish the troll. There will be no punishment for it." Dumbledore said expanding his magical aura. The air in the room became suddenly heavy.

Harry's eyes widened and then narrowed. There was no painting near the Bathroom. What was he trying to play here?

"I don't seem to recall any painting near the bathrooms, Headmaster." Harry said calmly but firmly. The portraits could spy? Harry thought frantically behind the cool exterior mask. His mind was in imagining whirlwind of scenarios where he was caught by the portraits doing something he shouldn't be doing.

"Harry-"

"Mr. Potter." Harry's mind snapped back to the conversation at play.

"What?" Dumbledore stopped in mid-sentence.

"I ask you to call me, Mr. Potter, Headmaster." Harry glanced sideways to see Professor McGonagall bursting into rant and quickly added, "After all, Headmaster. I don't know you and it's only polite to be formal."

Harry hid a smirk to see McGonagall deflating.

"There is no reason to be formal here, Har- Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said trying to be casual.

"I insist, Headmaster." Harry said firmly.

"Very well, Mr. Potter." Was it his imagination or was Dumbledore looked sad by what he had said?

"Mrs. Granger said that she'd seen a troll and I see no reason for her to lie about such thing." Dumbledore pressed on.

"And I've said before Headmaster. That witch… is having difficulty in adjusting here. She has the nerve to go ahead and fabricate such grand stories about my saving her from a Troll. I don't deny that there might have been a troll there but I didn't see it!" Harry continued on seeing Dumbledore about to speak up, "It's entirely possible that the troll could have wandered off to the places where Portraits aren't there. Hogwarts is after all, a big castle. Personally I don't understand why you seem so bent on interrogating me rather than finding out who let the troll inside the castle... IF at all, a troll did enter in the first place."

He took a deep breath and continued,"I've said it again and I'll say it now, it isn't possible for a beast to just wander in the Hogwarts. Students aren't that familiar here with the protection around the place since to manipulate wards this complex to their advantage. The subject taught here . Isn't Hogwarts the safest place there is, in all of Britain?"

Harry was somewhat surprised to find teachers listening to him, and so he plowed on, shifting the attention away from him.

"Only people who can do that are experienced curse-breakers and master-warders." Harry looked towards the Dumbledore. "Oh and you as well as the teachers of Hogwarts." Minerva bristled at the implied accusation.

"Has any report been made of this incident to the Ministry of Magic?"

"Now, Harry-"

"Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Mr. Potter. You shouldn't be concerned with matters related to Ministry. And I see no reason to inform the Ministry on such small matter." Dumbledore said calmly. Snape raised a delicate eyebrow in Dumbledore's direction.

"Indeed, Headmaster. Since there was no troll found and so it is a small matter. Perhaps you should question Professor Quirrell on why he thought the troll to be roaming around in the dungeons?"

"It's none of your business what we teachers should do!" Minerva snapped angrily at Harry.

Harry chose to ignore the comment.

"If that's all, Headmaster." Dumbledore nodded and watched him walk out of office. The boy was oddly slippery and knew to deflect attention from him. He was getting frustrated with the whole situation. None of what he'd hoped to know came forth! And now, he was being formal with him- like some stranger! He needed the boy to trust him implicitly. Slytherin house had sunk the claws in him and he wondered if it would be best if he could transfer him to Gryffindor. Before he could broach up the subject Minerva rounded up on Severus.

"Why did you give points to him for that…that despicable behavior!" She all but shrieked.

"Calm yourself, Women!" Snape barked back with equal ferocity. "Do not presume to know the inner workings of the Slytherin. I knew what I was doing and if you hadn't interfered, it would've been successful!"

"Interfered?...INTERFERED!" Minerva roared and Snape shrunk back and so did Dumbledore.

"THAT BOY NEEDS TO LEARN HUMILITY! DID YOU SEE HOW BROKEN HERMIONE GRANGER WAS!?"

Snape suddenly felt he was once again in the classroom being a student being reprimanded for being a bad boy. He felt a sudden desire to shrink behind a desk that looked oddly interesting as of now.

Dumbledore cleared his throat delicately and said, "Yes, Minerva. Perhaps it's best to let Mr. Potter to transfer Gryffindor."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Minerva roared and Severus just bobbed his head in agreement.

"Now, Minerva. Surely you must understand-"

"THAT BOY IS NOT COMING ANYWHERE NEAR MY LIONS!" She shrieked. Severus felt now as a good time to run…erm… walk swiftly out of the office.

"Indeed Headmaster." Snape walked out of there as soon he agreed with Minerva.

Dumbledore felt a headache coming on. Perhaps he could bring it up when calmer heads had prevailed?

* * *

Harry walked out of the office and jumped when he felt the door close behind him. He quickly ran into the bathroom and washed his face, repeatedly. The water calmed him to some extent. His breath was oddly shallow and quick and his stomach felt queasy. His heart was hammering against his ribs and he could hear the beats thumping loudly. He had been scared. His whole body looked like it would melt at the softest touch but he had endured them with odd detachment. It was the only thing that made him not run away from the office. Twice he had looked towards the exit just to make sure that he could escape.

He had even shifted slightly so that he could run away if necessary. What was wrong with him?

He had never stood up so… calmly and acted nonchalantly to any of the professors before. And he almost had a panic attack when Dumbledore had demanded answers out of him. He looked up in the mirror to see emerald eyes shining brightly back at him. The paleness from his face had faded to some extent. He hung his head low and whispered softly.

"It's over. It's in the past. It's done. They can't do anything against me. I'm strong." He would not cower just because powerful people would love a chance to order him around. He was determined to not let it happen.

He repeated this constantly as he made his way back to the common room.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Leave a review. It takes only a moment and helps me know what you thought of it.


End file.
